Power Rangers: Spinjitzu
by SandNinja GS
Summary: When Lloyd Garmadon Jr. frees the Skulkin Army and his father, Lloyd Garmadon Sr. from the Underworld to take over Ninjago, Lloyd's twin brother, Wu Garmadon, recruits Kai Smith, who is trying to find out what happened to his parents, to join his team of Power Rangers, as the new leader. (Set in an AU)
1. Theme Song

**(A/N: I sort of felt the first version was boring, so I made a different one. Hopefully, this one is better)**

* * *

Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
Spin, spin  
Power Rangers  
Power Rangers  
Spinjitzu  
Ninja (Go!)

Spinning to the victory  
Defending Ninjago from evil  
Power Rangers on the scene  
Spinning to morph  
Power Rangers  
Power Rangers  
Spinjitzu  
Ninja (Go!)

Power Rangers  
Spinjitzu  
Ninja (Go!)

Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
Spin, spin  
Power Rangers  
Power Rangers  
Spinjitzu  
Ninja (Go!)

Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin  
Spin, spin  
Power Rangers  
Power Rangers  
Spinjitzu  
Ninja (Go!)

Power Rangers  
Spinjitzu  
Ninja (Go!)

Power Rangers  
Spinjitzu  
Ninja (Go!)

Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin


	2. Ways of the Ranger: Part 1

**(A/N: Before you read this, just know that Lloyd's father, Garmadon, is given the name and Lloyd himself is called LJ, aka Lloyd Garmadon Jr. This is a little side project, but I still need to think up some plots. Send them through PM if you like, or in reviews**

* * *

When Lloyd Garmadon Jr. frees his father, Wu Garmadon sends a letter to Kai, under the pretence of revealing where his missing parents are.

* * *

In a room, inside a monastery, a middle aged man with brown hair and glowing red eyes, wearing a black kimono with a green shirt underneath, comes up to a gold blaster while smiling. "Finally." He said. "Father's Gold Spinjitzu Rifle is mine. All mine."

As he was about to hold his hand out to it, another one stops his. "I'm afraid that is for display only." The individual said, causing him to turn and see it was a middle aged man with blonde hair, wearing a black and white kimono, with a gold shirt underneath.

"Tell me, what good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust?" He forces him to let go.

"Lloyd, don't be a fool! Father warned that its power's beyond any one man-"

"Father was the fool, Wu!"

"How dare you speak so lowly of Father! We made him a promise. That blaster shall not leave this monastery!"

"Try it." He raised his left arm, revealing a green watch and pressed it with two fingers. He suddenly changed into wearing green tight-suit, gold armour, black belt and a green helmet with a visor showing the front of a dragon on it. There was an engraving of a dragon on the armour. He immediately kicked Wu into the chest, knocking him back, breaking through a window before grabbing the blaster and started heading for the exit, laughing as he turned back to his normal stage.

* * *

Outside the monastery, Wu groaned as slowly got up. He had scratches on his left side from when he was thrown out of the window before turning to see Lloyd exiting the monastery, holding the blaster. "Brother, you don't understand that the blaster is dangerous!"

"Wrong, you're the one who doesn't understand!" He then aimed the blaster at Wu and fired. Wu rolled to the side, avoiding the shot and jumps in the air to avoid another shot, quickly holding up his left arm, revealing a gold watch, which he touches with two fingers and changed as he landed. He was now in a gold tight-suit, silver armour, white belt and a gold helmet. There was an engraving of two dragons on the armour's shoulder pads. He suddenly conjures a staff and charged at Lloyd. He fired another shot before Wu turned to the side and jumped in the air, raising his staff in the air before preparing to strike him.

Lloyd suddenly conjured a sword and immediately blocked the staff. Wu soon forced the staff up before turning to place it through the blaster's trigger guard and pulled it back, forcing the blaster out of his brother's hand and struck him from behind, knocking him into a wall. Lloyd soon turned to face his brother and swung his sword, creating an energy wave, knocking him down before a figure, wearing a blue tightsuit, silver belt, blue skirt, grey leggings and a blue helmet with a dragon engraving on the tightsuit, breathing out lightning. She soon got out a flail and wrapped it around Lloyd's wrist. "You realize you interrupted my honeymoon before I could even go?" The figure asked with a feminine voice.

She then forced him back before he pulled on his arm, making her lose her flail and knocking her onto the floor before preparing to strike her. A mallet soon stopped it, making him turn to see figure, wearing a black tightsuit, silver belt, black skirt, grey leggings and a black helmet with a dragon engraving on the tightsuit, breathing out dirt. "So much for us being friends." The figure said with a feminine voice as well.

"We were never friends at all." Lloyd replied as he raised his sword and the blue and black figures kick him back. Suddenly, a lot of arrows come at him, causing him to spin his sword, breaking them in half before looking to see another figure, wearing a white tightsuit, silver belt and a white helmet with a dragon engraving on the tightsuit, breathing out ice. "Nice try."

As he kept spinning his sword, Lloyd soon swung it out, creating an energy wave, knocking them all down. "Brother, no!" Wu yelled as he struggled to get up.

Lloyd soon came up to the blaster and was about to pick it up before someone kicked him back, knocking him down and his helmet slides away. He soon got up to see another figure in a red tightsuit, gold belt and a red helmet with dragon engraving on the tightsuit, breathing out fire. "You too, friend?"

"I'm afraid so." The figure said with a masculine voice, getting out two swords and swung them before charged at Lloyd.

Lloyd quickly blocked the sword before turning to try and strike, but the red figure blocks it with one sword before using the other to strike the watch, knocking it off of his wrist before the figure kicked him back, knocking him onto the ground while turning back into his normal form and his watch landed nearby. "It's over, brother." Wu said as he got up.

"It's over, when I say it's over!" Lloyd starts to crawl for his watch, causing the red figure to roll and grab the blaster before aiming it at Lloyd and fired. The shot hits Lloyd and completely engulfs him. When the shot dispersed, it showed Lloyd, who is now literally black skinned, spiked up black hair, lipless, ribcage showing and just wearing black pants and black boots. "No!" He looks at himself, in shock. "What did you do to me?!"

"His shot was to warn you against using the blaster." Wu then took the blaster and fired it, this time, at the ground underneath Lloyd. A hole soon opened, causing him to fall through it, screaming. The hole then disappeared as Wu turned back to normal, came up to the watch and picked it up. "I'm sorry, twin." The red figure then came up to Wu and placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

7 Years Later

In a dark forest, a young boy with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a black cape, black hood, black sweater with a white ribcage on it, black jeans and black sneakers, comes up to a tombstone and uses his hand to brush away some dust, revealing a symbol. "This has got to be it." He said as he got out a scroll. "I'll teach those Darkley's cretins for expelling me, just because I don't look and feel like an evil warlord, just like my dad." He then gets out a small vial, pops the lid off and throws it at the tombstone, causing a black void to come out and he looks at it before laughing evilly.

As he did so, skeletons start coming out, scaring him as he soon fell back and Samukai came out. "You have freed us, little fool!" He said before getting out some knives, causing the boy to back away, in fear.

"Samukai, stop!" A voice called out. Samukai moves aside and bows as Lloyd comes out, albeit looking different. He had two extra arms and armour. "Junior."

"Dad." The boy said before coming to hug him before looking at him. "Dad, why do you have four arms?"

"The time in the Underworld has changed me. How have you been?"

"Mom abandoned me at some dumb boarding school for bad boys. And now they just kicked me out because they told me I wasn't bad enough. They said I lacked the amoral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds."

"Well, let's get some payback and take it over. I do need a base after all, son."

"Yes!" They both soon laugh, followed by Samukai and the other skeletons.

* * *

In a dorm room, there were many assorted items that were weapons based, a giant sack full of laundry due to be done and an unmade bed with flame prints on the bed cover. By a desk was a teenaged boy, with brown hair, gelled up in the shape of a campfire, and brown eyes, wearing a white tunic, red jeans and dark red boots, sitting at it, about to write in a journal. _"March 4, 2048, it has now been 6 years since my parents have disappeared from our lives and our godparents having to raise us."_ The boy's voice was heard as he wrote in the journal. _"Up until she was 10 that she accepted my parents were gone, Nya always asked where they were, until I finally told her they have gone somewhere and won't be able to know when they come back. All I was told was that a man had threatened to harm us, should they refuse to comply with his demands. And now-"_ Knocking was soon heard, causing the boy to turn to a nearby door. "Who is it?"

"Mailman." The person on the other side of the door said. The boy got up, went to the door and opened it, revealing a mailman, holding up an envelope. "Here you go."

The mailman hands him the envelope and leaves as Kai opened it, revealing a letter. _"'Kai, you may not know me, but I knew your parents."_ An old man's voice was heard as Kai read the letter. _"The reason why I sent you this letter is because I have a proposition for you. Take the 38 bus and get off at the Mountains of Impossible Height. There is a monastery at the top, the gates will be open.'"_

Kai soon looked at the clock to see it was 1:23 and looked at his class schedule. "Good thing Mr. Davidson is ill today." He soon grabbed a nearby rucksack, brown jacket and left the dorm room while putting the jacket on.

* * *

Outside, Kai had just left the boys' dormitory to see a big building with the words 'Ninjago Academy' above the front doorway as many students were moving about, doing random things. For example, a couple was sitting together looking at a textbook, two teenaged boys bullying an obese teenaged boy and two teenaged girls laughing as another teenaged girl was on the ground and the other girls were searching through a small bag. "Let's see what we got here." One of the girls said, holding the bag. She had red hair, literally, and brown eyes, wearing an orange fisherman's jacket, white t-shirt with words on it saying, 'Master Chen's Noodle House', grey jeans and grey boots.

"Come on, give it back!" The girl on the ground yelled as she got up. She had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red yukata and red flats and tried to grab her bag.

The other girl, with mahogany hair with a streak of blue hair and green eyes, wearing a blue jacket, pink shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers, soon held her back before Kai came up to them. "Skylor, Seliel, put that down!" He yelled.

"Oh, sure thing." Seliel sarcastically replied as Skylor threw the bag down and Seliel lets go of the girl before they start walking away, laughing.

Kai starts helping the girl pick up the stuff on the ground. "Thanks, Kai." She said.

"Don't mention it, Nya." Kai replied as he handed her the lipstick, packet of tampons and nail polish.

"I just wish those two respect me like they do you, brother." She soon saw the backpack. "Um, where are you going?"

"Over to the Mountains of Impossible Height, might have a clue on where our parents went missing."

"Can't I come with you? I have the whole afternoon off."

"It might take a whole day. Sorry, sis, the letter only said me. Look, we'll talk more later. I'll see you tonight." Kai starts to head for a nearby bus stop as Seliel and Skylor look at Kai leaving.

"Want to follow him?" Seliel asked.

"I don't know." Skylor replied.

"Come on, you so have feelings for the guy. Let's go, you can drive my new car."

"Okay." They soon giggle before they take off for the car park.

* * *

At the bus stop, Kai sees a bus with the number 38 on it as it stopped before the door opened. "Mountains of Impossible Height, please." He said as he gets on and the door closes before it takes off and a pink Audi A5 exits the car park and starts to follow the bus.

* * *

Up in a hill, there is a six story school with a sign at the entrance saying, 'Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys', before a giant boulder hits it, breaking it apart, and causing the school kids outside to scream as it went down the hill. Some of the kids soon see Junior coming up to the entrance and was smirking. "LJ?" One of them asked. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here anymore."

"Oh, it will be all of you who are not supposed to be here." LJ replied as the skeletons start to come up to the entrance, scaring the kids as they head inside and LJ laughs.

* * *

Outside Ninjago City, there was a monastery at the top of a mountain as inside, an old man, with a long white beard, wearing a straw hat, white kimono and brown sandals, holding a long cane, sits in a room, meditating, before opening his eyes. "I feel something has disturbed the balance." He said to himself as he looked at an open window.

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain, the bus stops close to it on its right before the door opened and Kai got out to start walking up the steps as the bus closed its door and drove off. But as it left, Seliel's car passed by, thinking Kai was still on the bus. "Kai has got to get off at some point." Skylor said, unaware that he already got off.

* * *

Outside Darkley's Boarding School, skeleton forces move students and teachers out of the building as LJ was looking out of a window, grinning.

* * *

In the room, what appeared to be the principal's office, LJ turned to Lloyd, who had his feet on the desk while looking at a file. "The last of the teachers and students are now out, dad." He said before Lloyd threw the file aside. It was LJ's file, with 'Expelled' stamped over it.

"They were wrong to have kicked you out of here, now we've kicked them out." He replied.

"What should we do to announce to Ninjago City that you're back?"

"I feel like I should pay a little visit to my brother."

"How about something better?" He clicked his fingers as two skeletons come in with a big telescope on a tripod. "You can just watch him instead. Got it from the astronomy classroom."

"Excellent." He gets off the desk and heads over to it. "Step aside." He pushes the two skeletons away before looking through the lens. Lloyd moves the scope's lens a bit to see Kai, walking up the mountain, visibly tired. "It looks like some kid is planning on paying him a visit instead." He turns to the two skeletons. "Send a platoon of Skulkins, scare him." They take off as Lloyd looked back at the window and raised a hand as purple energy came out. "Take that!" He holds it out as the energy shoots through the window, surprisingly not breaking it, as the energy wave heads toward the mountain.

* * *

Moving along the mountain steps has taken its toll on Kai as he was halfway up, but was showing signs of being tired. As he kept moving, Lloyd's energy shot explodes behind him, causing him to fall down, in shock. "What was that?" He asked himself before he got up and sees many Skulkins immediately surrounding him. "Uh, hey, how're you doing?"

Screaming was soon heard as Kai turned to see two Skulkins, holding Nya by her arms. "Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Nya, what are you doing here?"

"Less talking, more fighting!"

"Right." He turned back to the circle of Skulkins as one came at him before he grabs hold of its arms and punches it, making its head spin before straightening and smiled. "That was too easy." Kai quickly raised a leg, kicking it and it comes apart. But as he turned to another one, something bites his leg, causing him to look down and see it was the skull of the Skulkin he defeated. "Bite this!" He immediately kicked it off of his leg as Nya kicked the Skulkin holding her right arm, making it come apart before trying to punch the other one, but it grabs hold of her hand and throws her over to Kai as he tried to kick a Skulkin, only to have his leg caught and is thrown down as Nya lands on top of him.

"I should've listened to you."

"I don't blame you. We do have our father's hot headedness."

"This day is just too weird."

"Let's just try to take these creepy skeletons down and call it a day." They immediately got up and poised. "I can come back to this place another time."

As some Skulkins were about to come at them again, a flow of something light blue hits them, causing them to be incased in ice and they all look up to see a figure, wearing the white tightsuit and white helmet, holding a bow and arrow. There was an engraving of a gold dragon on the tight-suit, breathing out ice and a silver belt as he soon landed. "What is that?" One of the Skulkins who were not encased in the ice asked.

"I don't know." Another Skulkin replied.

As the Skulkins look on in shock, a bolt of lightning hits a few beside them, knocking them down as they look to see another figure, wearing the blue tightsuit with full blue leggings and no skirt, holding a flail, as he came out from behind them. "Another one?" Another Skulkin asked.

"Retreat!" Another Skulkin yelled as the remaining Skulkins start to run down the mountain, only to have a bunch of rocks roll down to them, knocking them all down into pieces and they roll down the mountain, screaming.

Kai and Nya soon looked up to see another figure, wearing the black tightsuit with full black leggings and no skirt, holding a mallet before he jumped off and landed next to the white figure as the blue one came next to them. "Power down." The three figures said, touching their left wrists as coloured tornadoes engulf them and immediately disperse, revealing three teenaged boys.

The boy that wore the blue tightsuit had auburn hair, lightly groomed, and blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, black slacks with grey suspenders and brown sneakers. The boy that wore the black tightsuit had black hair, groomed to one side, and black eyes, wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and grey boots. And the boy that wore the white tightsuit had blonde hair, cropped up, and bright blue eyes, wearing a grey t-shirt with white sleeves, brown chinos and black loafers. "Hey, uh, thanks, guys." Kai said.

"Are you two in a fine condition?" The blonde haired teen asked.

"Uh, yeah, you really saved us." Nya replied, both looking at him, confused at his sentence.

"It appears it's what I feared the most has happened." Someone called out as they turn to see the old man come down to them as the three boys bowed down. "Lloyd Garmadon has returned."

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Kai asked.

"Come." He starts walking up the hill as the others soon follow him.

* * *

Several hours later, on a highway, it was near dusk as Seliel's car was still following the bus. "Come on, Kai, please get off." Skylor said as she drove the car.

"I get the feeling we're no longer in Ninjago City." Seliel replied as the bus soon stopped and the doors opened as the last of the passengers exit and the girls don't see Kai come out.

"He must've gotten off somewhere else and we didn't even notice." Skylor groaned as she leaned back. "Well, we better head back." She then tried to turn the car around, only for to not move. She tries to start it, but gets no response before looking down at something. "Great, now we're out of gas." Seliel groaned about her motionless car.

To be continued...


	3. Ways of the Ranger: Part 2

Kai finds out who his father truly was. A Power Ranger.

* * *

Several Hours Earlier

At the top of the Mountains of Impossible Height, they come across the monastery as the old man opened the front gates and head in. Kai and Nya were amazed as the three boys pass by them and stop near a dragon statue as the old man turned to the two siblings. "Welcome to the Monastery of Spinjitzu." He said. "I am Wu Garmadon."

"Wu Garmadon?" Kai asked. "Wait, you're Lloyd Garmadon's brother?"

"Yes, sadly, I am his twin brother."

"I thought he was a myth." Nya said.

"Sadly, he is not a myth. And the reason why you were brought here, is to learn the Art of Spinjitzu."

"Impressive." Nya said. "Can't wait to try this out."

"I'm sorry, Nya. But you are not destined to learn."

"How do you know my sister's name?" Kai asked.

"I knew your parents, Kai."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"I do not know, but it was something to protect the two of you from." He soon came up to Kai and held out a strange watch. "Kai, this was your father's Spinjitzu Watch. With it, you can transform into the Red Power Ranger."

"Power Ranger?"

"You saw what your fellow Rangers were. They were all destined for greatness, because their mothers or fathers were once Power Rangers. Your father was the leader of the first team of Spinjitzu Power Rangers, and now, you will carry on his legacy."

"What?" The boy with black clothes asked. "Master, I must protest. I'm the leader, not this rookie."

"Cole, I said you were to be the temporary leader until I find the son of the Red Spinjitzu Ranger. And I have." He soon turned back to Kai. "You are free to accept this, or not."

Kai looked at the Spinjitzu Watch before he soon held his hand out. "If this is what it takes to find my parents, then sign me up." He said as Wu placed it in his hand and Kai puts it around his left wrist.

"Now, meet your fellow Rangers. This is Cole Brookstone, the Black Spinjitzu Ranger."

"Nice to meet you, kid." Cole said, not agreeing with the decision as he had his arms folded.

"Zane Julien, White Spinjitzu Ranger."

"I am honoured to meet our new leader." Zane said, bowing to him, awkwardly.

"And Jay Walker, Blue Spinjitzu Ranger."

"Uh, hi." Jay said, holding a hand up.

"You will take your father's place as the Red Spinjitzu Ranger."

"Wow, that is so cool!" Nya said as Kai looked at it. "I always thought Power Rangers just exist in comic books." She soon turned to Wu. "Do I get to be one too?"

"Nya, I apologize, but you were not destined to be a Power Ranger, so please swear upon the forces of goodness that you will never reveal the identities of the Power Rangers."

"I understand, Mr. Garmadon."

"So, that's your sister, eh?" Jay asked Kai. "She's hot."

"Back off." Kai replied.

"Sorry."

"Now, let us start our new Ranger's training." Wu said as they soon head into the monastery.

"I'm still not happy with me being demoted." Cole grumbled.

"Hey, we needed a new Ranger anyway." Zane replied.

"But it always has been three Rangers." Jay said. "Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three-"

"You have anything against my brother?" Nya asked, cutting him off.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." They reach the top of the mountain and come across some gates to a monastery which Wu opens. But before they could go in, Jay stops them. "Uh, ladies first."

"Cute." Nya heads in before Cole nudges Jay as he passed by.

* * *

Kai and Nya were amazed as the others move in different spots before Kai turned to Wu. "You expect me to fight in a place of piece?" He asked.

"Not fight, train." Wu replied. "Zane, go grab his gi."

"Yes, master." Zane said as he heads inside.

* * *

In the office at Darkley's Boarding School, the Skulkins that were sent to the mountain are kneeling before Lloyd as LJ was standing near a false tree. "What?" Lloyd asked. "Three guys in spandex defeated you?"

"Yes, my Lord." One of the Skulkins replied. "They were tough, we could barely stand up to them."

"I shouldn't have sent you alone. But since you failed me, I want you out of my sight." But as the Skulkins were about to leave, LJ turned the tree, opening up a trapdoor underneath their feet and they fall down it, screaming as it soon closed. "Impressive."

"Darkley's is full of booby traps." LJ said. "Now, dad, who should we send to get these guys in spandex?"

"I have the perfect one in mind. You!" He points to a nearby Skulkin, who comes up to him. "You will do." He holds his hand out and the Skulkin suddenly starts to become disfigured and turns into a spiked skeletons with long blades on its arms. "Sharpie, wreck havoc on Ninjago City, we can draw them out."

"Yes, Master." Sharpie said, bowing before taking off.

"Can I go with him?" LJ asked. "Please, please, please?"

"Okay, go with him." Lloyd replied.

"Whoo-hoo!" LJ soon takes off.

* * *

At the monastery, Kai, wearing a white gi with a red belt tied around his waist, swings two kendo sticks about with Cole, wearing a white gi with a black belt, Zane, also wearing a white gi, but with a white belt, and Nya were looking on. Jay, also wearing a white gi, but with a blue belt, swung a wooden flail before preparing to strike, but Kai manages to block it with the right one before preparing to use the left one to try and strike, but Jay manages to catch it before backing away as Wu came up to them and they bow to each other before bowing to Wu. "Impressive, Kai." He said. "You're great for a first timer."

"Actually, I know kendo." Kai replied. "I just hope I'd be good as the new leader." Cole just folded his arms and looked away as Zane smiled. "So, what much can you tell about my father? You said he used to be a Power Ranger."

"I first met him, 20 years ago, when he was your age. My father had just passed on, leaving 6 Spinjitzu Watches to me and Lloyd in his will. We recruited four others, including your father and first made our presence know during the Serpentine War. It took 3 years, but eventually, we won. But it was during that time, Lloyd was bitten by a legendary snake and was increasingly becoming a danger to us all. Then 7 years ago, on the day we were all gonna retire our Spinjitzu Watches, Lloyd refused and wanted to take my father's Gold Spinjitzu Rifle. So, for one last time, we took him down. But before I banished him to the Underworld, your father used the blaster and disfigured him. Now that he is out, he is bound to take over Ninjago and turn everyone into their slaves."

Pretty soon, smoke soon came out of the building. "Fire?" Nya asked as Wu quickly looked at it

"No, the Spirit Smoke has given off a vision." Wu replied. "Lloyd Garmadon Jr."

"Wait, Garmadon has a son?" Kai asked.

"Yes."

"He probably escaped the boarding school for bad boys again." Cole said. "Obviously for the third time now."

"The Ignacia Village school trip they had does not count." Jay replied.

"We did totally ruin it as a result." Zane said.

"Rangers, I need you to concentrate." Wu replied. "Now, you all know what to do." Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole prepare to leave as Nya tried to follow. "Nya, you are not a Power Ranger, so you'll have to stay here." Nya groaned before the boys immediately take off.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, civilians start running away as Sharpie ran along the street before LJ comes across a candy store and heads over to it. "Time for a sugar high." He said as he went in with a couple of Skulkins following him and the owners soon run out.

At the other end of the street, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane ran along before stopping near a bus stop and look on. "Okay, let's teach these boneheads some manners." Cole said. "Kai, you just watch what we do." He raises his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." Jay and Zane said as they too raise their left arms before Kai did the same, slowly."

"Ready." He said.

"Spinjitzu!" Jay, Zane and Cole yelled, moving their arms close to their Spinjitzu Watches.

"Spinjitzu!" Kai did the same as well. They soon touch their Spinjitzu Watches with their right thumbs.

* * *

Kai moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He yelled and starts spinning as a red tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Kai, in the Red Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as red wind soon engulfed his head, turning into the red helmet.

* * *

Cole moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He yelled and starts spinning as a black tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Cole, in the Black Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as black wind soon engulfed his head, turning into the black helmet.

* * *

Jay moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He yelled and starts spinning as a blue tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Jay, in the Blue Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as blue wind soon engulfed his head, turning into the blue helmet.

* * *

Zane moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He yelled and starts spinning as a white tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Zane, in the White Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as white wind soon engulfed his head, turning into the white helmet.

* * *

The four Rangers soon poise as Sharpie looked on. "Spinjitzu Ranger Red!" Kai said as he posed like a lion. "Fire!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Black!" Cole said as he posed like a bear. "Earth!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Blue!" Jay said as he posed like an octopus. "Lightning!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger White!" Zane said as he posed like a tiger. "Ice!"

"Power Rangers: Spinjitzu!" They all yelled before they stood up straight and poised. "Ninjago!"

The candy shop door soon opened and LJ comes out with a wheelbarrow full of candy as the two Skulkins did too. "Those spandex wearing people are actually Power Rangers?" He asked before noticing Kai as well. "I thought they said there were only three of them. Attack!"

The two Skulkins and a few more charge at the Rangers as they soon ran at them. Kai moves down to the ground and rolled as he kicks a Skulkin before stepping on its leg and kicks it, knocking its skull off before grabbing hold of its shoulder bones as he spins forward and throws the headless body at two more. Cole moves down to one side as he placed his left hand on the ground to kick a Skulkin with both of his legs before straightening himself and moves back to a BMW 735i, opened the front passenger side door as three Skulkins prepared to stab him with some swords, but he quickly slammed the door into their arms, making them drop their swords and kicked them in the heads. "No swords allowed." He said before taking off.

Jay does a handstand and spins, kicking a circle of Skulkins, knocking a few down before he jumped up and did a split kick, knocking two of them down and grabs hold of the one getting up while landing on the ground and spins, knocking three down before throwing the one he held down. Zane jumped in the air, kicking a Skulkin before placing a hand on another before spinning, taking two down before kicking the one he was holding in the back and turned to see LJ taking off with the wheelbarrow of candy. "I'm never coming down from this sugar high! Whoo-hoo!" He said as he moved.

"Oh no you don't!" Zane yelled, getting out a bow and arrow before firing it at the path ahead of LJ, spreading some ice.

LJ soon stepped on it and started sliding before falling down and the wheelbarrow turns, spilling the candy out all over the ground. "Ahh, my candy!"

LJ tries to grab a big lollipop, but Cole and Jay step between him and the pile of candy before Cole immediately held his mallet at his chin. "Sorry to bust your buzz, junior." He said.

"But it's already past your bedtime." Jay said, holding out his flail.

LJ immediately turned to the side. "Sharpie!" He yelled.

"Step away from the boy!" Sharpie yelled, charging at the two Rangers and kicked them, knocking them both into the side of a car as LJ crawled to the pile of spilt candy.

Zane charges at Sharpie and swings his bow at it, but it moves out of the way and kicked him, knocking him into the other two. "Guess we're a little out of shape." He said.

"Hey!" Kai yelled, charging at Sharpie, who turns and raised its arms, about to strike him, but Kai quickly catches them before the blades on the arms suddenly glow and he kicks Sharpie back, tearing the arms off and looked at them turn into katanas. Fire soon surrounded the blades as he turned to it and swung them. "Amazing."

"Give me back my arms!" Sharpie yelled.

"Gladly!" Kai charges at Sharpie, who tries to attack him, but due to having no arms, it was very hard before Kai struck it with his left sword and moved to face its back to use the right sword and struck it from behind. Sharpie soon turned around before Kai jumped and kicked it in the chest, forcing it back. He soon holds his swords out wide, moves them down and raises them on opposite sides, sending rows of fire at Sharpie, hitting it and it screams before exploding. Cole, Jay and Zane groan as they get up and look on in amazement. "A spinning victory."

"Amazing." Cole said as he looked around before demorphing.

"Guess another type of weapon was destined for a Ranger." Zane said as he also demorphed before Kai and Jay did the same too.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked as the swords and the others' weapons disappear.

"You see, a Ranger is destined for a specific weapon in mind." Jay replied. "Carried on from our predecessors, or otherwise, our parent."

"So, my father carried swords?"

"He must've."

"Hey, what about Lloyd Jr.?" Cole asked. They turn to the knocked over wheelbarrow and pile of candy, only to see that LJ was gone along with half the pile of spilt candy. "We're too late." He kicks the wheelbarrow, turned to Kai and points at him. "And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" Kai asked. "How could it be my fault?"

He then grabbed hold of Kai. "You got distracted fighting that skeleton that he got away!"

"Cole, enough!" Jay yelled, pushing him aside.

"Cole, we got distracted too." Zane said. "There is no need to blame Kai over something we all did. If one is to blame, all is to blame."

Cole just scoffed. "Whatever." He starts to walk away, putting his hands in his gi pockets.

"Did I do the right thing?" Kai asked as they watch Cole walking away.

"It takes time to earn his respect." Jay replied. "Something that he calls 'respect points'."

"What's yours?"

"67."

"Mine's 48." Zane said.

"Guess I'm at 0." Kai replied.

"I'd say a 4."

"4? That's a cursed number! That must mean that I'm doomed to fail as a leader then."

"Naw, more like Cole is doomed to fail as a second-in-command." Jay said as they watch him leave, kicking a soda can aside as he did so.

* * *

In a dorm room at Darkley's, LJ licks a candy cane and sitting on the bed while the half pile of candy he managed to collect was on the bed next to his before the door opened and Lloyd came in. "We lose Sharpie and you chose to come in here and eat candy?" He asked.

"They got lucky." LJ replied. "Those power punks may have stopped the Serpentine in the past year, but they'll never stop us."

"Then we better start up by doing some planning. My brother was stupid to recruit children of the predecessors."

* * *

Several Hours Later

Skylor and Seliel make it to a gas station before stopping and sighed. "Thank goodness we got to a service station." Skylor said.

"Uh, one problem." Seliel replied. "It's closed."

"What?" She turned to see a closed sign on the door and cried out in anger. "Why is bad luck on my side today?!"

* * *

The following morning at the academy, Kai sits at his desk in his room, writing in his journal. _"March 5, 2048, I found out that the man who sent me the letter didn't know where my parents were, but knew my father."_ Kai's voice was heard as he wrote. _"He was a Power Ranger, and now, I must carry on his legacy. But not all the other Rangers were happy with the decision."_ He looks at his Spinjitzu Watch before smiling. "I promise, dad. I will find you and mom, and bring you home." He then closes his journal, gets up and walks out of his dorm room.

* * *

 **(A/N: About earning Cole's respect, i.e., respect points, does that remind you of a character from Final Fantasy X-2?)**


	4. A Strange Falcon

While Cole struggles with normal life and Kai's presence as leader, a strange falcon guides Zane to a treehouse that LJ was building.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Ninjago City as Kai, now wearing a red hooded jacket, maroon shirt, brown jeans and black boots, and Nya had just arrived at the monastery and open the gates before Wu came up to them, obviously wanting to open the gates himself. "Ah, morning, Kai." He said. "I see you've brought Nya with you."

"She wanted to." Kai replied. "Can't really blame her."

"Okay, we shall start with the usual routine. Nya, you can watch if you like."

"Can't I train too, Master?" She asked.

"Well, uh, only for a little while."

"Yes!"

"And we have until 7:30 to get back to the academy for our first class, so we'll have to keep it short." Kai said.

"About that, I decided that since you're all a team, I thought I might have the others enrolled into the academy so that they could get to know you and your other friends better." Wu replied.

"Okay. Though I think Cole isn't gonna be happy about this."

* * *

In the forest, just outside of Darkley's Boarding School, many Skulkins were moving wood, vines and branches around as the two skeletons that brought the telescope into Lloyd's office were near a watch post, keeping a look out. "Kruncha, I don't get it." One of the skeletons said. He had a blue chest plate on. "Lord Garmadon is about to invade Ninjago, yet he instructs us to make this playhouse for his son?"

"It was his idea, Nuckal." Kruncha replied. He had a samurai helmet and a brown chest plate. "Besides, it's best to have a fort built and alert Lord Garmadon in case-"

"Hey!" LJ yelled, cutting him off as they look down to him. "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! I want more booby traps!"

"As you wish, young Garmadon." Nuckal said as they soon took off.

* * *

At the monastery, Zane, in his training gi, was meditating by a support post while Kai, in also in his training gi, blocks a kick from Cole, in his training gi as well, before grabbing hold of the other foot and twists it, spinning him around before he lands on the ground. Cole quickly spun around, getting up at the same time, hoping to kick him, but Kai quickly jumps back before turning to see Nya, who makes a kick at Jay, wearing his training gi, who quickly grabbed it. "Okay, you just need to widen your leg out, makes it easy." He said as he slowly backed away and Nya held it out wide.

But as Kai was distracted looking at his sister, Cole spins and kicks him in the back of his right shin before moving it up, tripping him and knocking him down, causing him to groan. "Kai!" Nya yelled, before she and Jay came up to him as he got up, rubbing his sore backside.

"Nya, this is a training session, you cannot interfere!" Cole yelled.

"That's enough!"

"No, now get out of the way!"

"Cole, she said enough." Wu said as he came up to him before checking his watch. "Training is done for today." Kai, Jay and Nya bow to him.

"But we still have half an hour before-" He turned to see the others were gone. "Where did they go?"

* * *

Several minutes later, outside Ninjago Academy, Cole, now wearing a dark grey sweatshirt, black track pants and black trainers, ran up to Kai, Nya, Jay and Zane, who were about to head inside. Zane was now wearing a white hooded jacket, light grey t-shirt, cream colours chinos and brown loafers. "Come on, Cole, we don't wanna be late on our first day." Jay, now wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, blue overalls and blue sneakers, said as they head inside.

* * *

In the hallway was several students, some looking in their lockers, one being bullied by two and a couple looking at a phone. There was several trophies on display and posters all over the walls. "So, what is our first class together, Kai?" Zane asked as they walk along.

"We got algebra first up." Kai replied.

"I got science, so I'll see you guys afterwards." Nya said.

"We can't just waste time at a school." Cole replied.

"Cole, it's important to be at school. We need education in our everyday lives."

"We don't need no education."

"Looks like you do." Zane said.

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you use a double negative?"

"He got you there, Cole." Nya said, chuckling as she soon walked away before Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane head into a nearby classroom.

* * *

In the classroom, the boys head over to a nearby desk and sat as Seliel and Skylor soon came in. "Oh no." Kai said as they came up to him.

"Hi, Kai." Skylor said. "Where did you go the other day?"

"None of your business."

"You know, you never told me you're friends with these hotties." Seliel said as she looked at Cole. "I kinda like this one in particular."

"Why don't you just get lost?" Cole asked. "I'm in no mood for anyone harassing me, especially mahogany hair dyed geeks."

Seliel was soon shocked and became teary eyed before running out, crying. "Cole, that was unnecessary." Jay said as Skylor soon walked out, to go after Seliel. "I think you just hurt her feelings."

"Whatever."

The bell soon rang as a middle aged man came in, wearing a brown suit, black shirt and brown tie. The students immediately sat down at the desks while the man came behind the front desk. "All right, good morning, class." He said. "Miss Fortis is on maternity leave, so I will be substituting until she is fit enough to return." He then looked away. "And introduce me to my godson." He then looked back at them. "Now before we start, it appears that we have three new students who had just joined us, so I'll let them introduce themselves."

Zane soon stood up. "Salutations, I am Zane Julien, I hope we get on well." He said before sitting down and Jay stood up.

"I'm Jay Walker, I hope to do the same." He said before sitting down.

"Cole Brookstone." Cole said, not standing up.

"Please stand up when you say it." The substitute teacher replied.

"No way, old man." This gets the students to gasp.

"Cole, you just insulted the principal!" Kai said.

"What?" Cole was surprised and shocked.

"For that remark and insult, you have just gotten yourself two hours in detention, Mr. Brookstone." The principal said.

Cole soon sighed. "This is ridiculous." He said it to himself.

"I heard that. I'm making it an extra hour." Cole soon sighed again. "Now, we will start off with what Miss Fortis was talking about pi."

* * *

At Darkley's Boarding School, LJ enters his father's office and opens a desk drawer as Lloyd came in. "Looking for something?" He asked.

"Just a bandaid." LJ replied. "Cut myself testing a booby trap." He holds up his hand, showing a cut on his palm before he soon got out a bandaid and walked away. "The Rangers have been spotted in town, they might find out about the construction of my treehouse."

"Don't worry, I got someone to provide security."

"Nice work, dad. Now, I'm gonna head back to check on the progress, see you tonight." LJ soon walked out as a small clatter was heard, causing Lloyd to turn to the window, only to find nothing.

"Probably just a bird."

* * *

Several hours later, the bell rang as Kai, Jay and Zane came out among other students from their last class for the day while Cole was forced to stay behind for detention as Nya came up to them. "Hey, where's Cole?" She asked.

"Detention." Kai replied. "He insulted Principal Dareth Brown. It's lucky he didn't insult Miss Fortis."

"I heard, maternity leave."

"Guess we'll have to wait for Cole." Jay said.

"How about some coffee?" Kai asked. "My treat."

"Get me a cappuccino with soy milk, one sugar."

"Sure thing. Zane?"

"I don't drink coffee." Zane said.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Enjoy yourselves." Kai heads off further down the hallway as Nya, Jay and Zane leave the building.

* * *

Outside, Nya, Jay and Zane walk down the stairs before Zane hears something squawking nearby and looked up a nearby tree to see a black falcon on a nearby tree as Nya and Jay pass by, not noticing that he had stopped. Zane tilted his head to the side, confused. The falcon did the same. Zane then shook his head. The falcon did the same as well. Zane then backed away, in shock. The falcon did the same as again. Curious, Zane flaps his arms, like a bird. The falcon also did the same. While he was surprised at the sudden movements, the falcon soon flew away and Zane heads off to follow it. "I'm sorry about Cole being rude." Jay said as he and Nya walk along campus before they sit down on a nearby bench. "You see, I have been a Power Ranger for 6 months, Zane only 3, and Cole, well, in about two weeks time, it will be a year. When I first became a Power Ranger, he said that I didn't respect him, like 18 respect points, until a month later. During a Serpentine raid."

* * *

5 Months Earlier

A blue snake creature grabs hold of Cole, in his Ranger suit, and grinned. "Look into my eyes." It said.

"Cole!" Jay, in his Ranger suit, yelled. He soon saw a nearby chain laying nearby and ran over to it. He rolled onto the ground as he picked it up and it suddenly starts to glow. As it glowed, Cole and the snake turn to see Jay's newly acquired chain turns into a flail before he swung it and struck the snake, knocking it down, freeing Cole and it takes off as Jay swung it, emitting lightning. "And don't come back!"

* * *

Present

"Overtime, he became my best friend, now with 85 respect points. So, it will take a while for Cole to get use to Kai."

"What are you two talking about?" Kai asked as he came up to them with a tray with two coffee cups and a normal cup.

"Just about how Jay became friends with Cole." Nya replied.

"What took you so long, anyway?" Jay asked.

"Big line up." Kai replied. "Well, here you go." He grabs one of the cups. "Iced latte." He hands it to Nya. "And your soy cappuccino with one sugar." He gives it to Jay before taking the last coffee and threw the tray into a nearby recycling bin. "Make sure to put it in there after you finished."

"Okay, Kai." Jay said. "What is that, by the way?"

"Flat white with chilli powder." He soon took a sip. "Hey, where is Zane?"

"What are you talking about? He was right-" They look to see that Zane was gone. "Where did he go?"

* * *

In the forest, it was near dusk as Zane ran along the path while following the falcon, who soon sits on a nearby branch and he stopped to catch his breath before continuing on and sees the construction site of LJ's treehouse, causing him to gasp. "Hmm." He said to himself.

* * *

Inside the treehouse, LJ sniggers as he walked along the main guard tower. "It's almost finished." He said. "Soon, my fortress will be complete." He turned to a nearby Skulkin. "You! Hold up that sign for me!" The Skulkin grabs a nearby wooden sign, saying 'No Girls or Rangers', before LJ pulls a nearby lever. The floor below him soon opened up and it falls through as LJ came up to the open trap door. "Booby trap!"

* * *

The Skulkin lands on the ground, coming apart as Zane looked on and the falcon squawked again, causing him to look at it before it motioned its head to the treehouse. "Thank you, my mysterious friend." He said before crouching down to get a better view of the construction site as the falcon flew away. While Zane looked on, something hits the back of his neck, sending him rolling down the hill as he yelled. "Whoa!" He rolled along the hill before landing on the ground, clothes dirty from the roll. He quickly got up to see the one who pushed him had very wide bones and black armour. "This is a bad predicament."

LJ looks down from the main guard tower and is shocked to see Zane. "The White Ranger! Attack!"

Zane quickly spun on the ground, kicking a few Skulkins before getting up and vaulted over a Skulkin before turning around, kicked another one back, causing it to come apart. He then grabbed hold of another one's arm, pulled on it, taking the arm off and struck it, knocking it down before throwing the arm at another Skulkin before one comes up behind him and kicked, knocking him down. Zane immediately rolled back to avoid its stomp before getting up and raised his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He touches his Spinjitzu Watch with his right thumb.

* * *

Zane moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning as a white tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Zane, in his Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as white wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his white helmet.

* * *

Zane poised as some Skulkins ran at him before Zane grabbed hold of one and kicked it back as he soon punched another one and backflipped, kicking another Skulkin before finding himself surrounded by a circle of them. "This is gonna be tough. Better inform the others of this situation."

* * *

In a classroom at Ninjago Academy, Cole was writing in a book before Dareth comes up to him. "Ok, Mr. Brookstone, detention time's up." He said as Cole soon got up. "Now, the next time you see Miss Effigia, you apologize to her."

"Sure thing." Cole replied, sarcastically before he walked out.

* * *

In the hallway, Cole had just left the classroom as his watch beeps, causing him to hide behind a row of lockers and answer the call. "This is Cole."

"Cole, I'm gonna need some help, I'm in the Forest of Tranquility." Zane said through the Spinjitzu Watch. "Lloyd Jr. is constructing a treehouse and it seems that I am trespassing."

"On it."

Kai, Jay and Nya soon came up to him. "We just heard." Kai said. "Let's get going."

"I think I can help Zane myself."

"Still worth having some help."

"Fine."

"Nya, you stay out of this."

"Okay." Nya said, disappointedly, as the boys take off and folded her arms.

* * *

At the forest where LJ's treehouse was being built, Zane falls to the ground as the buff skeleton came up to him. "Big-Bone, take him down quickly before the others come!" He yelled.

"Too late, junior." Kai called out as LJ turned to see him with Cole, both morphed and holding their weapons. Cole soon charged at LJ, who looks down.

"Too bad you're on a booby trap." He quickly kicked a nearby lever, causing a trapdoor to open underneath Cole, causing him to fall out, but Kai quickly grabs hold of him while LJ takes off.

"Kai, go after him!" Cole said.

"No, you're more important!" Kai replied before he started to pull him up and manages to get him to the edge for Cole to get up and he looks at him.

"Thanks."

"No sweat."

"I'm adding a lot of respect points."

They look down to see Jay, in his Ranger form, striking Big-Bone with his flail while Zane quickly got up and fired a few arrows at some Skulkins. "Let's go."

Jay swings his flail again at Big-Bone, but it moves aside before it grabs hold of the chain and forces it back, making him move forward before kicking him and knocks him into Zane. "Hey!" Kai and Cole yelled, charging at it while holding their weapons and strikes it, knocking it back. Cole soon tilted down for Kai to roll over him and kick it before Cole somersaulted over him and struck Big-Bone with his mallet, making it move to the side.

"Hey, Kai, let us show you something cool. Guys, let's combine our weapons together!"

"Right." Jay and Zane said.

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail and Cole places his hammer on top, creating a blaster. "L.I.E. Blaster!" They all yelled as Jay and Zane held the sides while Cole held the flail handle.

"Earth Power!" Cole said, placing his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fired the shot, hitting Big-Bone, causing it to scream and explode.

* * *

The force of the explosion hits the treehouse, causing it to tilt and fall back, completely coming apart. "My treehouse!" LJ yelled before crying.

The Skulkins look on in shock and take off. "Go!" Nuckal yelled.

"Retreat!" Kruncha yelled as he grabbed LJ.

"Hey, put me down this instant!" He yelled, kicking him.

"Shut up, spoilt brat. And stop kicking me there!"

"A spinning victory." Cole said as he, Jay and Zane split the L.I.E. Blaster back into their normal weapons.

* * *

Later that day, in the principal's office at Darkley's, Kruncha and Nuckal kneel before Lloyd as LJ was beside him. "It appears you failed to spot the other Rangers when they infiltrated the construction site and destroyed the treehouse." Lloyd said.

"We apologize, my lord." Kruncha replied. "We will take whatever punishment you give us."

"A week in the dungeon." Lloyd kicks a nearby statue. The rug underneath the two soon opened up and they fall down it.

"We have to defeat those Rangers if we want to take over the world." LJ said.

Lloyd gets up and heads over to the telescope to look at the monastery. "I hope so too."

* * *

Up at the monastery, the Rangers train as Kai, in his training gi, swung his kendo sticks before Cole, also in his gi, came up to him. "Hey, Kai, I want to apologise about this morning." Cole said. "You see, I've been a Ranger for almost a year and I've always relied on no one but myself until Jay and Zane came, and it's still a little hard."

"I'm sure we'll make it work." Kai replied. "And be there for each other."

"Speaking of being there..." They come up to Zane, also in his gi, as he was firing an arrow at a target board, hitting it with three other arrows already on it as Jay, in his gi too, and Nya also came up to him. "Zane, tell us how you stumbled upon Lloyd Jr.'s treehouse."

"I followed a bird." Zane said.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asked.

"Because it danced."

"Oh, ok. Was it a cuckoo bird?" They all soon laugh as Zane was confused.

"Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds aren't indigenous to the forest."

"He still has to learn on his sense of humor." Cole said. "For that, it's minus 2 respect points."

"What?!" They soon laugh again as Zane just frowned. As they laughed, Zane soon turned a branch, coming from a tree outside the monastery, to see the falcon land and it squawked, causing him to smile a little while the others were still laughing.


	5. Here Come the Zords

Jay's parents Ed and Edna visit Jay to show him what they have been working on to help the Rangers, but an unfortunate accident forces them to change their plans.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, civilians walk along before some Skulkins show up, causing them to scream and run away. Several minutes later, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole, all in Ranger form, show up, only to find the Skulkins in pieces and in a pile with the civilians cheering. "What?" Cole asked.

"They're defeated before we could grace them with their presence." Zane replied.

"Can you believe it?" A young woman asked as she turned to them. "Who knew you guys had a fifth Ranger?"

"A fifth Ranger?" Kai asked. "But there's always been four. I mean, who did this?"

"The Maroon Ranger."

"Maroon?"

"Never mind that now, we gotta get to class." Jay said before they soon take off.

* * *

Several hours later, at Ninjago Academy, students were getting ready to leave for the day as the bell had just rung. In a recreation room, some students were busy doing random stuff, including the Rangers, who were playing on a game console while Nya and some students watch, some expecting to use it later. Kai laughed as the character he was controlling came behind Zane's and struck it, defeating it as Jay's had struck Cole's before time was up and it showed Jay is the winner. "Oh, yeah!"

"Well done, Jay." Cole said.

"How do you learn to do that?" Kai asked.

"I actually played games at home." Jay replied.

"At the monastery?" Zane asked as they stood up and left, allowing others to take the controls while the Rangers and Nya sat down at a table.

"No, where I lived before the monastery. I used to live in a junkyard, then I met Cole and Master Wu."

* * *

6 Months Earlier

At a junkyard, Jay, with glasses on with the left lense cracked and wearing a black shirt, blue overalls and sandy coloured sneakers, was working underneath a car while slowly breathing before slithering was heard and screaming as he immediately came out and saw an elderly couple being held by red and white snakes as one came up to him. "Wait." He said, taking his glasses off and puts them in his overall pocket, about to fight it before one came up behind him and grabbed him.

As it was about to bite him, Cole, in his Ranger suit, shows up and kicks the snake down, making it let go of Jay, who falls to the ground and his glasses come out, completely breaking as Cole soon turned to the snakes by the elderly couple and slammed his mallet down, creating a shockwave, which knocks them down before flute music is heard and the snakes starts taking off as Jay and the couple see Wu, with a flute. "A spinning victory." Cole said as he demorphed.

"Cole, it may be wise to demorph in front of a potential, but it is unwise to demorph in front of others." Wu replied as he came up to him and then pointed to Jay's parents.

"Sorry, Master."

Wu soon turned to Jay, who slowly got up. The back of his clothes were covered in mud. "Jay, we have been looking for you. We have a bit of a proposition for you."

"Um, okay." Jay said.

* * *

Present

"So, that was how you became a Power Ranger?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, it was hard, at first, but I got use to it." Jay replied. "But we can't talk about that now. Those people yesterday talked about a Maroon Power Ranger." They don't notice Nya looking away.

"I agree, I mean, who does he think he is?" Kai asked. "Stealing our thunder before we could have a chance to arrive." Honking was soon heard, causing everyone, except for Jay, who shook his head out of embarrassment, to look out a nearby window to see a rather skilfully mended and modified 1932 Ford 5 Window Coupe. It included a self-made bonnet covering the engine, expanded to add some more seats at the back and a roofless and doorless interior. The seats were red and made of leather. The occupants in it had helmets and goggles on.

"It looks like we're about to have some visitors, and loud ones at that." Nya said.

Jay soon groaned. "It's my parents." He replied, not looking at them. "Please don't say anything. They like to talk a lot."

* * *

Outside, the driver was still honking the horn as he drove into the car park. He then made a right turn before coming up near a brown Acura CDX and skidded to a stop, unintentionally bumping into the car and causes it to move forward before it crashes into a brick wall, causing the alarm to go off. "Uh oh." The driver said.

* * *

Inside, Jay was shocked at what his parents had done and turned to Kai. "Um, uh, whose car did they just crash into?"

"The principal's." Kai said. The students soon cheered, including the Rangers, Skylor and Seliel, except for Jay, who immediately ran out of the room.

* * *

Outside, the driver and his passenger take off their helmets, get out and look on in shock at their damage as the car was still wailing. "Oh!" The driver said. He was an elderly man with white hair and a small goatee on his chin, wearing a blue shirt, green overalls and brown boots. His clothes were partly caked in oil. "Take a note, Edna. Either better brakes or a better bumper." He looked at the car and then his own as he said it.

"I'm writing it down, Ed." Edna, the passenger replied, getting out a notepad. She was wearing a brown fur coat, pink shirt, black jeans and black boots.

Soon, Jay, Dareth and a security guard come out to see the damage as some students, taking photos of the crash on their phones. "Ahh, my favourite chocolate car!" He yelled. "I saved up every nickel and quarter for this beast." He soon started to cry as the security guard turned off the car alarm and sees the students taking photos.

"Back inside, kids, nothing to see here." He said, motioning them to leave and they do, groaning as they did so.

"I'm so sorry, Principal Brown." Jay said before turning to his parents. "Mom, dad! What are you doing here?"

"On, look, it's my baby boy!" Edna replied, coming up to him and hugs him. "It's been so long since we've heard from you!"

"Ma, I called you yesterday."

"Well, it's not soon enough, son." Ed said before he looked at the academy. "Wow, Ninjago Academy, eh? So glad Wu got you enrolled."

"Let me guess, he had you enrolled you to get close to that new Ran-" Edna was soon cut off when Jay covered her mouth.

"Mom, not in front of the principal." He whispered, pointing to the still crying Dareth as the other Rangers and Nya came out.

"Sorry, darling." They then look at the damage. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about your car, sir. Our jalopy is a little clumsy."

"That's not a good excuse." Dareth said, getting up. "Mr. Walker, since it was your parents who wrecked my car, you're the one fixing it in shop class. And a week in detention."

"Gah!" Jay yelled. "Thanks a lot, dad."

"But, Mr. Brown, I wanted to show Jay something at my junkyard." Ed said to Dareth. "Maybe I can also work on your car there."

"Not good enough." Dareth replied before turning around and head to the security guard. "Geoffrey, watch Mr. Walker as he mends my car and get the cost of the parts needed for it so I can send it to his parents."

"Uh, yes, sir." Geoffrey said as Dareth went inside before he did so too.

Edna then noticed Nya. "Oh, and who are you?" She asked, coming up to her. "You are so cute! You're just my son's type."

"Mom!" Jay yelled, in embarrassment.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Nya said.

"You never told me the Red Ranger was a girl." Edna said to Jay.

"Uh, no, my brother is the Red Ranger." Nya motions her head to Kai.

"Uh, hello." Kai said. "You met my sister Nya, and I'm Kai."

"Ed Walker." Ed replied, shaking his hand. "My wife Edna. And we own a junkyard just outside the city."

"We have a bit of a surprise for all of you, but now we have to put it on hold now since that horrible man has just put Jay in detention and car detail." Edna said.

"Ma, that horrible man is the principal." Jay replied.

"Oh, I know, but still."

* * *

At Darkley's Boarding School, LJ was in the armoury, doing an inspection before sighing. "How goes our inventory?" Lloyd asked as he came in.

"We're low on weapons and out of armour." LJ replied. "I did tell you that they just started blacksmithing classes here."

"I doubted you again. We're gonna need some more metal."

"I know just where to get it." LJ walks out as Lloyd follows him. In the office, LJ moves the telescope away from the window to another one and looked through it. "Ah, yes. The scrapyard." He then turned to Lloyd who had just came in and looked through the telescope to see the junkyard himself. "The Blue Ranger's parents own it. It's the perfect option."

"Surprise them at night. Take as much metal as we need. And choose a Skulkin to combine with some of the metal."

"Yes, daddy."

* * *

In a garage at Ninjago Academy, Jay, wearing his overalls and shoes as well as a white tank top, removes the damaged front bumper from Dareth's car while the other Rangers and Nya were listening to Ed and Edna. "And, you should hear about the time he burnt his hand pouring hot water from a kettle." Edna said as Jay measured the front of the car for a replacement bumper before they start to laugh.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus." Jay replied as he turned to them before looking back at the tape measure. "Besides, shouldn't you be heading home by now? It's going to get dark."

"Well, I suppose we could get back." Ed replied as they head for the open garage door.

"Edna, it was a pleasure to hear about Jay's first potty time." Cole said.

"Oh, if you thought that was good, wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow." Edna replied.

Jay growled. "Ma, there's dangerous skeletons out there because Lloyd Garmadon has returned." He said.

"Ok, we're going, we're going." She and Ed get in their car and put their helmets and goggles on before Ed starts the car. "So, you promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mother and father?"

"Yes, I promise! Once my detention is over. It's getting dark. Uh...your headlights are working, right?" Ed turns them on. The headlights completely blind them.

Ed laughs a little. "Like 'em?" He asked. "I used a little extra juice." He soon turned them off before driving off, tooting the horn. "Bye, son! I couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya with you, will ya?" Edna asked. "I can see why you like her."

"Mom!" Jay yelled, embarrassed.

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of... ...kissing pillows." Wu chuckled before Jay growled and closed the garage door as the others laugh.

* * *

On a highway, just outside of town, it was almost dusk as Ed and Edna's car was moving along it. "I don't think he's coming, dear." Ed said.

"Stop it, Ed." Edna replied. "He's coming."

"Well, it was my fault he got put in detention."

"I guess so. Lights, dear, it's getting dark."

"Right." Ed turns the headlights on. "Thanks, sugarplum."

* * *

It was now nighttime as in the garage at the academy, which was lit by some construction site lamps, Jay had just replaced the taillight and indicator bulbs and fitted new plates on it before sighing. "Just underneath the car to go." He said as he grabbed a carjack, puts it under the car and starts moving the lever up and down to raise it.

Kai and Nya soon came in. "Hey, Jay, didn't expect to see you here." Kai said as Jay stopped pumping the jack. "Still working on that thing?"

"I have to. Just can't believe my parents had to come visit and crash into the car. They shouldn't have come in the first place." He resumes pumping the jack until it reaches its capacity.

"Well, we're gonna head to our dorms, so, try not to stay up too late." Nya said. "Last bus leaves in 10 minutes."

"Of course, Nya." Kai and Nya walk out as Jay grabbed a nearby cart and starts to look underneath the car. "What a mess!"

* * *

At the junkyard, where there was a sign saying 'Ed & Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk', Ed drives his car through the entrance before coming up to a nearby post, which light was the only one not working since the others around the junkyard were. He gives it a jolt by crashing into it and the light comes up. "Home, sweet home." He said as they removed their helmets and got out. While Edna heads to a nearby trailer, Ed grabbed a nearby toolbox and heads over to something covered up by a tarp. "And back to the grind."

"Oh, sweetie, you've been working on that thing day and night." Edna replied.

"Well, I got an extra week of preparation until Jay might show up. This'll be a surprise for him and the other Rangers."

"Oh, you're right." She closes the door and Ed starts working on the object covered by the tarp.

As he was working on it, something passes by, causing him to look around. "Uh, Edna? Was that you?"

"What, Ed?" Edna came out of the trailer. She had removed her shoes, jacket and shirt, and was in the process of putting a pink nightshirt on. "Are you hearing things again?"

"Uh...you turned on the security alarm before you left, didn't you, hon?"

Edna heads over to a nearby panel and opens it, only to find it damaged beyond repair. "It's been sabotaged!"

The lights soon went out, causing Ed to get out a pipe wrench. "Whoever's out there, my son's a Power Ranger!" Suddenly, Skulkins appear around them, some wielding swords, metal trays or other metal parts they could come across. "Call Jay, hon. We're being ambushed!"

"How about we wait until he calls you?" LJ was heard as they turn to see him on top of the trailer before he throws a phone's receiver at their feet. The cord was cut off before a Skulkin, wearing armour all over, came up next to him. "SkelArmour, grab the oldies."

"You gotta learn how to respect your elders, sonny jim!"

"Silence!" SkelArmour yelled as it jumped to the ground before he and the Skulkins surround them.

"Ed!" Edna yelled.

"Be strong, Edna." Ed replied as they come close. "I won't let them hurt you."

* * *

The following morning, in the garage at the academy, Jay sighed as he checked underneath the car while his back laid on the cart. Dareth soon came up to him. "Walker, how is my car?" He asked.

Jay wheeled the cart out to look up at him. The top part of his overalls, tank top, parts of his face, shoulders, elbows and hands were caked in oil. "Well, it took me all night, but I got the radiator replaced, the headlights replaced and mended and sort out the bumps on the bumper, but the bonnet still needs some work." He replied as he sat up and wiped himself with a rag. "I'm afraid I can't straighten the dents out, but if I had a bonnet just like this, I can get it a fresh coat of paint."

"Well, how about this? I'll let you take my car to your parents and replace the bonnet, and I'll cancel detention."

"Thank you."

* * *

Several minutes later, Cole was pulling a rickshaw with Wu sitting in it. "Why...do... I... have to push... the rick...shaw...?" He asked, tired.

"Because all the others called dibs on the car." Wu replied, sipping tea. "Now, put your back into it."

* * *

In Dareth's car, Jay, now wearing clean clothes, was driving with Nya in the passenger seat while Kai and Zane were in the back. "I cannot believe we get to drive the principal's car to your parents' junkyard." Nya said.

"Yeah." Jay replied. "I just hope they don't tell more embarrassing stories." As the junkyard comes into view, Jay stopped the car, got out and looked around as Nya, Kai and Zane got out and Cole and Wu arrived with Cole trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?"

"It's quiet. My family's never quiet."

* * *

They soon ran into the junkyard and look around. Muffled shouting was heard as Jay soon saw it was coming from an old fridge nearby, handle blocked by a pole, came up to it, kicked the pole off and opened it, showing his tied up and gagged parents. "What happened? Who did this?"

He removes their gags. "Oh, sweetheart, you came!" Edna replied.

"Boy, you gotta get out of here." Ed said. "You shouldn't have come. It's the Skulkin!"

Yelling was soon heard as the Skulkin from the night before, SkulArmour soon surround them. "Hello, uncle!" LJ was heard as Wu turned to see him on a nearby pile of tyres. "Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the Rangers. I could you some help taking out the trash. SkulArmour, get them!" The Rangers soon split up as Nya and Wu came up to Ed and Edna.

Jay charges at some Skulkin before spinning downward, stands on one hand and kicks two with his legs before bouncing into the air and kicked another one in the head, knocking it off before he landed. Kai and Zane flip around before grabbing hold of a Skulkin by its arms and legs respectively. Zane soon jumped up as Kai soon spun, allowing Zane to kick some Skulkins before he lets go and lands on another while Kai threw the Skulkin he was holding at a row of more Skulkins, knocking them all down like bowling pins. Cole raises a leg to try and kick SkulArmour, but it moves out of the way before punching him, knocking him back. Cole then jumped up and tried to kick it with both legs, but its armour makes him fall back before the others came up behind him. "Time to show them that no one messes with my family!" Jay said before raising his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others said, raising their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said, moving their right thumb to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

"Oh, wow, he looks so cute in that Ranger outfit, Ed." Edna said, moving her head close to her husband. "Don't you agree?"

"Whatever you say, Edna." He replied.

Jay soon turned to Nya. "Nya, take my parents and hide in the trailer." He said.

"On it." She replied before she and Wu came up to Ed and Edna before moving them to the trailer and head inside.

Kai raised his arms and crossed them together to block a Skulkin's strike before punching it in the ribcage, grabs its left shoulder bone, spins around it and kicks it, knocking it into another Skulkin before turning to another one. Cole kicked a Skulkin forward before doing a handstand and used his feet to trap its skull and tilted back, throwing the Skulkin into a junk pile. Zane jumps along some Skulkins before coming up to SkulArmour and tried to kick it, but it forces him back, knocking him down onto his chest before Jay somersaults over him to kick SkulArmour. "Hey!" He yelled as Jay tried to kick it, only for SkulArmour to grab his leg and kicked him in the leg, knocking him down onto the ground.

As SkelArmour raised its leg to strike Jay, something soon knocked it down and it rolled back before the figure rolled onto the ground and stood up. Jay turns around and sees it was a Ranger, but different from him and the others. The Ranger's suit was maroon with a gold belt. There was an engraving of a dragon, breathing water on it. The Ranger was holding a spear. "The rumoured Maroon Ranger." He said before he held his hand out to him. Jay reluctantly takes it before the Maroon Ranger takes off to fight some Skulkins as SkulArmour gets back up and tried to charge at Jay, who quickly turned to the side, got out his flail and struck it from behind, fazing it before Cole strikes it with his mallet and Kai strikes its back with his sword. "L.I.E. Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail and Cole places his hammer on top, creating a blaster. Zane and Cole held the sides while Jay held the flail handle. "Lightning Power!" Jay places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The blaster fired the shot, hitting SkulArmour, causing it to scream and explode.

They separate their weapons and look to where the Maroon Ranger was, only to find him gone and a pile of Skulkins in pieces. "He was quick." Cole said.

The trailer door soon opened and Nya, Wu, Ed, Edna came out. "Well done, son." Ed said as Edna hugged Jay, who had just taken his helmet off along with the others. "You did it."

"Yes, it wouldn't have been done it if it weren't for that new Ranger." Zane replied.

"New Ranger?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, it was the Maroon Ranger we were all talking about yesterday." Jay replied.

"Well, don't expect the Maroon Ranger to help you out of this situation." LJ called out as he got out a lab flask, filled with green liquid, before throwing it at SkelArmour. "Grow, SkelArmour!" The flask breaks upon hitting SkelArmour and the green liquid starts to sizzle all over it before it stands up and starts to grow, laughing as it did so.

"Wow, I'm big and I'm rigged!" SkelArmour yelled once it had fully grown.

Everyone immediately backed away. "How do we take down a big Skulkin like that?" Cole asked as he and the other Rangers put their helmets back on.

"I got him!" Kai said, getting out his swords and jumped up very high to try and strike SkelArmour, but it slaps him, knocking him into a scrap pile before it collapsed on top of him and buries him in it, causing LJ to laugh at his incompetence.

"Well, son, maybe these could help." Ed said as he came up to a nearby machine, covered by a tarp. He soon pulled it back, revealing some machines. "Like them? I call them Zords." He points to the Zord looking like a bear. "Black Bear Zord." He then points to the Zord looking like a white tiger. "White Tiger Zord." He then points to the Zord looking like a blue octopus. "And the Blue Octopus Zord."

"Wow!" Jay said.

"Cool!" Cole said.

"Astonishing!" Zane said as Kai got out and saw them.

"Awesome." He said before turning to Ed. "Do I get one?"

"Sorry." He replied. "I only had enough time to make three. But, I'll work on special ones for you and the Maroon Ranger in case he wants one. Try them out, son."

Jay gets into the Blue Octopus Zord and it starts up. "Alright!" He said as Cole got into the Black Bear Zord and Zane got into the White Tiger Zord.

"Now, I also added a component that might combine them together. Try them by using your powers."

* * *

Cole, Jay and Zane place their right hands on their consoles as they soon glowed and they rise up. "Here we go." Cole said.

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing a face before poising.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Cole, Jay and Zane look around and are excited. "Wow." Cole said.

"Impressive." Zane said.

Ed's image soon appeared next to Jay's monitor. "Like 'em, son?" He asked. "Took me a tremendous amount of time to get them prepared."

"We love 'em." Jay replied. "Guys, like our blaster, how about we call this the L.I.E. Megazord?"

"Great name." Cole replied.

"L.I.E. Megazord, online!" They all said.

* * *

Outside, Kai, Nya, Wu, Ed and Edna look on as the L.I.E. Megazord moved to SkelArmour while LJ was shocked at the big Megazord. It raises a fist to punch, knocking SkelArmour back before it soon charged at the Megazord before it knelt down to avoid the kick.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Jay, Zane and Cole were amazed by the sudden kneeling. "Wow, it probably knows our every command." Cole said. "Jay, I could kiss your father."

"I don't think he would approve." Zane replied, not understanding him.

"It was an expression, Zane." Jay said.

* * *

Outside, with its leg raised, the Megazord grabs hold of SkelArmour's other leg and pulls it, knocking it down.

As the Rangers were fighting with SkelArmour, Wu soon jumped onto the tyre mountain and poised in front of LJ, who did so as well. "Young nephew, must I teach you whose side you should be on?" He asked.

"I'm always on my father's side, uncle." LJ replied.

"Can't you see, Junior? Your father is using you. And you're the Chosen One!"

"What?"

SkelArmour quickly gets back up and kicks the Megazord back as he did so, making it crash into the pile of tyres, causing Wu to jump back as it collapsed, burying LJ, who yelps, in them.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay sees a few buttons. "I wonder what this button is." He immediately pressed one.

* * *

Outside, a panel on the front of the L.I.E. Megazord and a flail comes out, which it grabs before the panel closed and spun it, emitting electricity. "Wow, a flail that emits electricity!"

* * *

"What do we call it then?" Cole asked from inside the cockpit.

"How about the Spark Flail?"

"I like it."

"Spark Flail, final attack!" They all said.

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord swings the Spark Flail around before moving it to the SkelArmour. It screams before falling back and explodes. LJ growled as he came out of the pile, knocking some tyres off of him before getting up, covered in sand, oil and charcoal, and saw SkelArmour being destroyed. "One of these days, Rangers." He said before walking away. "One of these days."

* * *

"A spinning victory." Jay said from inside the cockpit.

* * *

Outside, Wu came over to the knocked over tyre pile, only to see LJ's drag marks and footprints before looking ahead to his direction.

* * *

Later on, the Ranger had demorphed and were currently in the trailer, talking about the day, eating some crumb cake. "Those Zords will do very well." Kai said.

"Of course." Ed replied. "And it'll take me a while to come up with a Zord for you and that Maroon Ranger." He then turned to Edna. "Take a note, Edna."

"Sure thing, Ed." Edna said, writing on her notepad.

"We must not dawdle on our present, we have to concentrate on our future." Wu said. "Lloyd and his son must be stopped, no matter what."

"Oh, yeah, I just forgotten why I came here." Jay said. "We came here to get a replacement bonnet for Principal Brown's car."

"Oh yes." Ed replied. "Well, better get that tape measure before we find the right size for it."

* * *

They soon exit the trailer before coming outside, only to see something disastrous. "Oh, no." The car was completely crushed from SkelArmour's attack. Jay immediately crouched down, covering his face with his hands. "This is gonna get me expelled."

"Well, at least you'll get to spend more time with us." Edna said, not bothered about the predicament.

"This is why he should've left the car with me." Ed said.


	6. LJ the Dragon: Part 1

In order to draw out the Maroon Ranger, Lloyd turns LJ into a dragon to defeat not only him, but the other Rangers as well.

* * *

Four bikes, similar to Vincent Black Shadows, move along the forest as one with blue markings immediately skidded to a stop in front of a tree. The rider was Jay, in his Ranger form, before the other three pass by. "I'm gonna win, Jay!" Kai called out as he and the others, also in Ranger form, kept on moving.

"No you're not." Jay replied before restarting his bike and presumed riding, coming after them.

The bikes then all come together in a line while up ahead, Nya, holding a checkered flag, and Wu see them come by. "I really wish I was a Ranger." She said. "They get all the fun."

"You know there are only 6 Spinjitzu Rangers, Nya." Wu replied.

"And why can't I use either one?"

"Because you don't have our lineage."

The bikes soon come across the line as Nya swung it. They soon stop, got off and demorphed. Kai then chuckled. "I was first!" He said.

"No!" Jay replied, objecting. "No one was faster than me!"

Cole then laughed. "My bike was faster than the others." He said.

"You were all disillusioned!" Zane replied. "It was clearly me!"

"I'd say it was Jay." Nya said as they came up to them.

"Jay?" Kai asked. "Come on, he nearly crashed into a tree."

"I would have to say Jay too." Wu replied, giggling. "After all, it was also his parents who invented the Spinjitzu Bikes. And they said they're in the process of making one for the Maroon Ranger as well. Whoever he is, we need to convince him to join us." He then moved close to Kai to whisper. "Is it ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, just need to convince him."

* * *

Later that night at the monastery, Kai and Jay were guiding Cole, who has a blindfold on, down the hallway. "Guys, what is going on?" He asked.

"You'll see." Jay replied.

Kai immediately opened a nearby door to a study room and they head in.

* * *

Jay soon removed the blindfold and Wu, Zane and Nya come out. "Surprise!" They all yelled.

"What is all this?" Cole asked.

"Dude, it's the first anniversary of when you became a Power Ranger." Jay replied.

"Wow, I didn't even know."

"Come on, let's dig in." Kai said as he guided Cole to the table.

"Oh, wow, you got cake too!" Smoke soon seeped in as they all look at it to show some Skulkins about to attack the city. "Oh, just as we were about to eat."

"Come on, Rangers." They soon take off before Cole returns, grabs a piece of cake, and runs out to catch up with the others.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, the Rangers, morphed and on their Spinjitzu Bikes, move along the road to reach their destination. But the moment they do so, they find the Skulkins, separated and in a pile. "The Maroon Ranger again." Zane said.

* * *

The following morning, in a store inside the mall, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole sit at a table as an employee hands them some cups of tea before walking away. "That's the third time he interfered in our objectives."

"The fight in my parents' junkyard does not count." Jay replied as he drank some tea.

"Whatever." Cole said. "He's really stealing our thunder."

"How about a bet?" Kai asked. "First Ranger to catch the Maroon Ranger within a week gets a free meal at Master Chen's."

"I totally love that place."

"You're on." Jay said.

"Consider it done." Zane said before they all cling their cups.

* * *

Several hours later, at the monastery, the Rangers, in their training gi, practice their moves before smoke comes out, showing many visions. "Multiple sightings." Kai said.

"The Maroon Ranger has to go to just one of them."

"Let's split up and try to catch him." Cole said as they soon take off.

* * *

In a snowy forest, Zane, in his Ranger suit, stops his bike, only to find two piles of separated Skulkins and sees the Maroon Ranger take off. "Interfering menace!" Zane picks up some snow, makes a snowball, and throws it at the Maroon Ranger, but it hits a nearby tree.

* * *

In the normal forest, Kai, in his Ranger suit, held his swords as he charges at some Skulkins with Skylor and Seliel watching nearby. "Go, Red Ranger!" They yelled. But before he could attack them, the Maroon Ranger shows up behind the Skulkins and trips them with his spear, causing them to come apart. "Oh, Maroon Ranger!" Kai looked at the girls, in disappointment, before charging at the Maroon Ranger, but he swings his spear at him, knocking him back like a splash before he takes off.

* * *

In an underground train station, Skulkins chase after some people before the Maroon Ranger shows up, kicks one in the ribcage, knocking it down before turning to two Skulkins, grabs them, and throws them onto the train tracks as a train soon showed up, crashing into the two Skulkins and they come apart. Cole soon shows up as the Maroon Ranger grabbed the last Skulkin and throws it at him, making him fall back and took off as Cole quickly kicked it off of him, causing it to move onto the ceiling, come apart, and the pieces land around him. Cole then shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

On a skyscraper, Jay waits on the adjoining roof above the door to the stairwell as some Skulkins laugh before the Maroon Ranger shows up, grabs one, and throws it off the roof before one of the other Skulkins tries to kick him, but the Maroon Ranger grabs its leg, pulls it off and strikes both of them with it before throwing it down. As the Maroon Ranger prepared to leave, Jay immediately jumped off the roof to charge at him, but the Maroon Ranger quickly moved to the side, spun and kicked him, knocking him off the roof. Jay screamed as he fell, demorphing as he did so, before the Maroon Ranger soon grabbed hold of him and they land on the ground as a crowd looked on. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." The Maroon Ranger said. "I thought you were a Skulkin." He soon takes off as the crowd cheered at him and Jay looked on, in anger, while rubbing his back from the kick.

"Stupid Ranger!" He muttered.

* * *

Later that night, at the monastery, Cole sat down as he was sipping some water. "Worst anniversary ever." He said.

"I agree." Zane replied as he lied back.

"Neither of us were able to catch him." Kai said as he was looking at a console but find nothing on the monitor.

"Or even find out who he is." Jay replied, reading a comic book.

Wu soon came in. "I see you were all trying to catch this Maroon Ranger." He said.

"And we failed." Kai replied.

"Well, instead of going to catch him, why not convince him to join us?"

"What?" They all asked.

"Why would we even need another Ranger though?" Cole asked.

"Isn't four enough?" Kai asked.

"We're already jealous of that Ranger." Jay said.

"Wouldn't that mean putting another life at risk?" Zane asked.

"That's enough!" Wu replied. "According to Nya's comic books which I enjoy reading in my off time..." He giggles, obviously had been reading them without her permission. "...there were some Power Ranger teams that had either 5 or 3 Rangers before gaining additional ones. And while you're at it, find a simple answer to this riddle: 'What is the best way to defeat your enemy'?" Wu soon left as the Rangers look at each other, in confusion.

"The best way to defeat your enemy, eh?" Kai asked. "It could be anything for all I care."

"Maybe we can find out while at the same time, looking for the Maroon Ranger." Cole replied.

"About him, when he kicked me off a skyscraper and he caught me, he sounded apologetic." Jay said.

"Are you sure he was just being sarcastic?" Zane asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

The following morning, in Lloyd's office, LJ, whose hood is down to reveal bowl-cut blonde hair, looks out the window, to the monastery. _"Your father is using you."_ Wu's words were heard.

* * *

Several Days Earlier

Wu confronts LJ as they both poise, ready to fight each other. "And you're the Chosen One!" He said.

 _"Junior?"_ Lloyd's present voice was heard.

* * *

Present

LJ quickly puts his hood back on and turned to see his father coming in. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing, dad." He replied, lying. "Kruncha said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I think it's time you should do it all by yourself."

"What?"

"Going after the Rangers, including the maroon one. He's been interfering in my plans for far too long, and I am sick of it. Just hold still. It may hurt a little bit." Lloyd holds out his hand and fires a purple beam at LJ.

He starts to scream as his body starts turning to dark green and expand, grown some horns, wings and scales. "Dad, no!" His voice was starting to go deep and raspy as his shirt and sneakers completely tear off while his pants become ripped, turning into shorts and his cape comes off. He soon looked at himself. "What have you done to me?!"

"I have turned you into Domally Dragon. You will be the one to destroy all of the Rangers. Now, let us show Ninjago City who they should fear now."

* * *

Several hours later, the Rangers, all in their training gis, we're doing random things. Kai was hitting a punching bag, Jay was flipping around all over the place, Zane was standing on one foot and Cole was spinning a staff. "Anyone got a solution to Master Wu's riddle?" He asked.

"It can't be that hard." Kai replied as he punched the bag. "What's the best way to defeat your enemy? Zane, you're smart. What is it?"

"I do not know, but I sense that Master Wu is going to keep us here if we don't work together and find an answer." Zane said as Jay somersaulted over him.

"That bothers me, because while we're here working that means the enemy is playing." Cole replied before smoke soon came out and they stop what they were doing to look at it, showing a vision of Skulkins in the city. "Well, let's hope we keep finding an answer as we get there before the Maroon Ranger does." Jay said as they soon take off.

* * *

In the city, the civilians scream as they ran along the streets as Skulkins along with Kruncha and Nuckal move along the street. "Oh, let's check out the candy shop, get some for LJ too." Nuckal said.

"No, we're supposed to draw out the Rangers, even that maroon one who's been ticking Lord Garmadon off for the past few days." Kruncha replied.

"Oh, okay."

Revving was heard as they look to see the Rangers, in their civilian clothings and on their Spinjitzu bikes, charging at them before Zane turned his to the side and uses it to crash into some Skulkins before jumping off and kicked another one as two more come up behind him, but he forces one into the other. Jay turned to the side as Nuckal tries to punch him before moving behind him to kick his back, knocking him down before he got up and saw Jay tauntingly smacking his buttocks. "Missed me." He said before Nuckal charged at him, but he turned to the side and kicked his buttocks.

Cole crouches down onto the ground before placing his hands on the ground to jump up and kick two Skulkins before moving them to the other side, taking down three more and then forward, taking down another two. Kai spins on the side to avoid Kruncha before kicking him as he straightened up, jumped to the land on the ground, but placed his hands down before he could, using both legs to kick him and completely lands on the ground before rolling to the side, comes up behind Kruncha and kicks him, knocking him down. Kai then got up and kicked him before he could get up, rolling him near some Skulkin, who fall down over him. The Skulkins soon take off, some hopping due to having one leg before green fire soon lit up in front of them and spreads across the road. "What was that?" Kai asked as they soon turn around.

They look to see it was Domally Dragon as he, Samukai and Lloyd walk along the street. "So, this is what Ninjago City looks like now?" Lloyd asked before they stop between Kruncha and Nuckal as they both got up.

"I heard of Lloyd Garmadon being disfigured, but this is ridiculous." Cole said.

Lloyd then looked at the Rangers and was surprised at them. "So, these are the new Ranger nerds that my brother recruited." He scoffs. "Mere teenagers." He then looked at Kai. "You look just like the Ranger who caused me to be like this."

"So it was my father then." Kai said.

"Ah yes. Raymond. How is dear old daddy, Kai?"

"How-?"

"Don't think I fought alongside him that I learnt he had a son. I think I'll disfigure you as an act of revenge against him."

"Not gonna happen!" Kai ran at Lloyd and tried to go for a kick, but he grabs and punches him, knocking Kai down.

"Kai!" The others said as they came to him and help him up as Lloyd backed away, laughing.

"You're weak." He said before stopping near Domally Dragon.

"We'll teach him not to mess with us." Kai said before he raised his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied, raising their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said, moving their right thumb to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

"Spinjitzu Ranger Red!" Kai said as he posed like a lion. "Fire!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Black!" Cole said as he posed like a bear. "Earth!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Blue!" Jay said as he posed like an octopus. "Lightning!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger White!" Zane said as he posed like a tiger. "Ice!"

"Power Rangers: Spinjitzu!" They all yelled before they stood up straight and poised. "Ninjago!"

"What a joke." Domally Dragon said.

"Yes, a joke." Lloyd replied. "Deal with them." He immediately dropped a smoke pellet, causing it to explode into smoke before it disappeared and Lloyd, Samukai, Kruncha and Nuckal were no longer there, leaving just Domally Dragon.

"I hate dragons." Cole said as they get out their weapons.

"I thought you said they aren't from this world." Zane replied.

"I'm still afraid of them."

"Never mind, we got to stop that dragon from destroying the city." Kai said.

"It's not the city I'm after." Domally Dragon replied. "It's you and the Maroon Ranger we want destroyed."

"That's not going to happen." Zane said as they soon charge at him.

Kai swings his swords before he tries to strike him, but Domally Dragon, tilts backwards, stands up straight and swipes him with one of his wings. He then turned to him and prepares to breath out his green fire, but several arrows hit the flames, extinguishing them, causing to turn and see it was Zane before Jay spins his flail while running at Domally Dragon and tries to strike, only for him to strike him with his claw, knocking him into Zane. Cole then ran past them while raising his mallet and attempts to strike him, but Domally Dragon strikes him with his head, knocking him next to the others. "Okay, this dragon is really getting on my nerves." Cole said.

"How about we try the L.I.E. Blaster?"

"Worth a shot."

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail and Cole places his hammer on top, creating a blaster. Cole and Jay held the sides while Zane held the flail handle. "Ice Power!" Zane places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The blaster fires it shot of ice, but the Domally Dragon breathes fire at it, melting the ice shot and knocking them all down as Kai ignites both his swords and ran at Domally Dragon. He tilts back as he tried to strike him before getting up and tried to strike him from the back, but Domally Dragon jumps up and kicks Kai, knocking him back before he prepared to run at him. Kai quickly held his swords close as Domally Dragon charged at him and moved to the side, striking his right wing by just a few inches before he kicked him, knocking him down and landed before looking at his grazed wing. "Impressive move, Red Ranger." He said. "But that was not impressive enough."

"Then how's about this?!" Someone called out as a spear, in a jet of water came at him, nearly hitting him as he looked up to see the Maroon Ranger charging at him.

"The Maroon Ranger." Zane said.

"Alright, let's do our best and later find out who he is." Jay replied as he backflipped to get back up, followed by Zane and Cole.

Kai also got up while picking up the Maroon Ranger's spear. "Glad to see you've shown up, Maroon Ranger." He said. "Let's work well in this matter against this dragon."

"I work alone, K-, Red Ranger." The Maroon Ranger replied, stumbling a bit before taking his spear from Kai.

"An extra Ranger won't help you out of this predicament." Domally Dragon said as he soon jumped into the air flies straight at them.

"Hit the deck!" Cole yelled, causing them to duck down as Domally Dragon passed over them before they get back up and see him to standing in the air as he flapped his wings very fast, sending them flying along the road.

They land on the ground before Jay, Zane and Cole demorph and look up as well as Kai and the Maroon Ranger to see Domally Dragon, who is still in the air. "Maroon Ranger, even if we don't want to work together on this, at least combine your weapon with mine." Kai said.

"Very well." The Maroon Ranger replied, holding up his spear.

The Maroon Ranger holds out his spear while Kai places his swords on top, making the combined weapons look like a cannon. "What shall we call it?"

"How about the Aquire Cannon?"

"'Aquire'?"

"Aqua and Fire. Aquire."

"I like that."

* * *

They soon held onto each side by their opposing shoulder. "Fire Power!" Kai places his hands on top of it before they kneel down and aim at Domally Dragon. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The cannon fires its shot at Domally Dragon, who tries to fly down, but is too late as it falls to the ground, the landing immediately creates a shockwave, knocking Kai and the Maroon Ranger down before something falls out of the Maroon Ranger and rolls down as the Domally Dragon got up and fired its flames at the last two standing Rangers, knocking them both down. Kai demorphs and lands close to the others while the Maroon Ranger lands further back and demorphs as well, rolling along before stopping, face down. "The new cannon didn't even faze him."

Domally Dragon sees the object the Maroon Ranger had lost was a scroll before picking it up and looks at it. "I'll let you live this time." He said. "But, this isn't over, Rangers. I'll be back." Domally Dragon soon got into the air and flew off.

The four Rangers look on as they watch him fly away. "We better be ready for him next time." Cole said before they turn to the individual. "What about the Maroon Ranger?"

"I got him." Kai replied as he quickly ran over to the demorphed Maroon Ranger, and was immediately surprised. "Nya?"

The person turned around, revealing to be Nya, who is the Maroon Power Ranger. "Um, hey, Kai." She said, nervously.

"You're the Maroon Ranger?" Jay asked as he came up to them along with Cole and Zane.

"Girl power." Nya slowly got up as Kai helped her. At the monastery, Nya was standing before Wu while the other Rangers, back in their normal clothes, were behind her. "I wanted to help out in some way, but you wouldn't let me. So unfortunately, I stole the scroll that shows how the Spinjitzu Watches were made." She holds up her Spinjitzu Watch, which is similar to their's, but instead of being maroon, it was sea blue.

* * *

Several Days Earlier

Nya walks along the campus before a crack was heard, causing her to look and see that she had stepped on a sea blue watch before kneeling down to pick it up. _"I thought that by making my own, I could secretly help the city in some way."_ Nya's present voice was heard.

* * *

Later that night, in Nya's room, Nya, wearing a nightgown, looks at a scroll as she holds the watch in her left hand and a pair of pliers in her right. _"Sure, it took me a couple of days, but it worked."_

* * *

Two days later, Nya, in her normal clothes, looks at her built Spinjitzu Watch on her left wrist before she presses it with her index finger, causing a maroon tornado to appear around her before it dispersed, revealing Nya, in her Ranger form along with the helmet.

"It worked." She said before immediately taking off.

 _"Then, I started helping out the town."_

* * *

In the city, Nya takes down some Skulkins before taking off before the other Rangers arrive.

* * *

Present

"Nevertheless, you were reckless in not doing this without your brother or the other Rangers." Wu said.

"I know, and I didn't realise until now." Nya then turned to the others. "I'm sorry for stealing your thunder."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Kai said. "You fight really well, sis. And you're welcome to join us, as the fifth Ranger."

"Of course. I cannot take on Lloyd Garmadon and his army of skeletons by myself."

"Then welcome to the Power Rangers, Maroon Ranger." Kai immediately hugged his sister.

"By the way, have you found an answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Wu asked.

"We have, Master, after what happened today." Cole replied. "One... two..."

"Teamwork!" The Rangers said, putting their hands together.

"Is this what you all think?" Wu asked. The Ranger answer with positivity. "Sadly, you are all wrong."

"Oh. Come on."

"Keep trying. By the way, Nya, what happened the scroll?"

"I... sort of... lost it?"

"How?"

"When Domally Dragon landed on the ground, creating a shockwave, it knocked us down, and the scroll fell out of my pocket. It must've been the reason why he left immediately. Why, is it important, other than creating Spinjitzu Watches?"

"Not the inventing itself, but rather, something within the scroll itself."

* * *

In his office at Darkley's Boarding School, Lloyd looks at the scroll before putting it down as Domlay Dragon comes in, with a glass of green liquid. "Here's the lime juice you wanted." He said.

"Thank you." Lloyd replied as he took it and had a sip. "Now, let us see what secrets this scroll has." He immediately poured the lime juice onto the scroll, causing it to sizzle and ink to start rising before he picked it up and wipes the ink off, showing a staff and coordinates. "Ah, yes. The Mega Weapon, the weapon makes your wishes to create your desires come true. Hmm. Junior, where are these coordinates?"

"Jamanakai Village."

* * *

Several minutes later, in a village up in the mountains, villagers started shouting and screaming before running into buildings as Lloyd, Domally Dragon and some Skulkins move along before coming across a fountain. Lloyd looks at the scroll and laughed before raising an arm, emitting dark energy, and held it out, firing the energy shot at the fountain, causing it to break apart and rubble to block their sight. The rubble soon faded away as they all look at the remains of the fountain, flowing massive amounts of water, some splattering Lloyd, but he isn't bothered by it, as he came up to the middle of the damaged fountain, placed his hands into the middle of it and pulled it out, revealing the weapon on the scroll. "Finally, the Mega Weapon is in my hands!" He then raised it to the sky and laughed as it emits lightning, immediately turning the sky dark.

* * *

Around the same time, Kai and Nya had just came off the bus as the sky went dark, causing them and everyone around to look up. "What was that?" Nya asked.

"I don't know." Kai replied. "Whatever it is, it ain't good."

To be continued...


	7. LJ the Dragon: Part 2

Not long after finding the Mega Weapon, Lloyd uses it to grow Domally Dragon.

* * *

At Jamanakai Village, Lloyd holds the Mega Weapon before turning to Domally Dragon. "Let us test its power, son." He said before raising it.

* * *

At the monastery, as the sky goes dark, Jay, Cole and Zane come out to see it. "When did it grow dark for some reason?" Jay asked.

"It's got to be Garmadon." Zane replied.

"Then it is as I feared." Wu said as he came out. "Lloyd Garmadon has found the Mega Weapon."

"Mega Weapon?" They all asked.

Roaring was soon heard as they all turn to see it was Domally Dragon, flying in the air, but was also big. "Whoa, Domally Dragon has grown big!" Cole said.

"Rangers, you'll have to use your Zords." Wu said. "I'll inform Kai and Nya about the situation."

"Okay, guys, you ready?" Cole raises his left arm up.

"Ready." They both reply.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said, moving their right thumb to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing a face before poising. "L.I.E. Megazord!"

Domally Dragon lands on the ground as it faces the L.I.E. Megazord. "You think you can take me on?" Domally Dragon asked.

"We don't think." Cole replied from inside the cockpit. "We know it."

"Then try it." Domally Dragon immediately opened his mouth and fired his green flame at the Megazord.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane move to the side.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord does the same as the flames barely miss them, but lightly damaging the Black Bear Zord a little.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay growled as they straightened. "My father just put a new coat of paint on it!" He yelled before having the Megazord charge at Domally Dragon.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord charges at Domally Dragon, but he immediately flies in the air, moves over it and kicks it, knocking it down.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Jay, Cole and Zane fall at the same time.

* * *

Outside, Domally Dragon straightens himself, faced the Megazord and opened his mouth.

* * *

In the cockpit, Zane sees his mouth open. "Look out!" He yelled, rolling backwards as the others suddenly do the same.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord rolled back to avoid the green flame before getting up.

* * *

In the cockpit, Zane looks at a button. "I'm getting tired of this." He soon pressed the button.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the front of the Megazord opens up, revealing a bow, folded up before it comes out and unfolds. "Say hello to the Freeze Bow!"

"You won't get me!" Domally Dragon said as he soon flew up.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane look up. "Big mistake."

"Freeze Bow, final shot!" They all said.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord pulls back the string on the Freeze Bow, conjuring an arrow before it lets go, sending the arrow, straight at Domally Dragon, knocking him down. Somehow, Domally Dragon soon got up. "I'll be back." He said before he flew off.

"Don't count on it, dishonourable dragon." Zane replied from inside the cockpit as Kai and Nya, both morphed, see Domally Dragon leave.

* * *

The following morning, in the tea shop at the mall, Jay was writing on a piece of paper with several others, scrunched up in balls with some on the floor while taking a sip of tea before Kai and Nya came up to him. "Hey, Jay." Nya said.

"Oh, hi, Nya." Jay replied. "Kai."

"What are you up to?" Kai asked. "I don't think old Mistaké is gonna like having her shop littered with paper."

"Litter?" An old woman asked, coming out with a dust pan and broom. "Never heard of it! Clean up when you're finished, Jay." She leaves the dustpan and broom next to Jay before leaving.

"As you can see, I'm trying to find out who that dragon really is. I'm pretty sure 'Domally' is part of an anagram." Jay said.

Kai looks at the paper to look at the names so far as Nya looked at one of the ones on the floor. 'Ardaly Mongold, Damon Graydoll, Randall Godomy, Madalyn Golord, Donald Logarmy, Andy Molargold and Ray Gold Oldman', all crossed out. "Those are ridiculous words names." Kai said.

"Well, with what Garmadon named him, it is going to take a while." Nya said.

"'Garmadon'." Jay said to himself. "Wait, that's it!" He soon wrote down Lloyd Garmadon.

"'Lloyd Garmadon'?" Kai asked.

"Which one though?" Nya asked.

"It wouldn't be Senior." Jay replied. "We saw him." It's gotta be his son. Lloyd Garmadon Jr. We gotta go tell Master Wu." They soon take off.

"Hey, I thought I told you to clean up!" Mistaké called out, but they don't hear her as they keep running off, causing her to sigh. "Kids these days."

* * *

By an accessory shop next to the tea store, Skylor and Seliel, who were trying out some sunglasses, see them pass by and exit the mall. "Now's our chance to see where they often go." Seliel said.

"Maybe once we do find out, Kai will have to go on a date with me to keep it a secret." Skylor replied before they soon took off.

* * *

At the monastery, the Rangers were seated as Wu came up to them. "So, Lloyd turned his own son into a dragon." He said.

"Yes he did, Master." Jay replied. "Probably with dark energy."

"Then he must've found him useless as a human."

"By the way, Master, when we fought that dragon, he was big, just like around the time he grew that Skulkin the other day." Cole said. "Is it because of the Mega Weapon? And what is it?"

"The Mega Weapon... was the most dangerous weapon my family ever had." This gets them to gasp.

* * *

At Darkley's, Lloyd holds the Mega Weapon in his hand as he was slowly breathing. "Enlarging your son must've taken some strength out of you." Samukai said as he came up to him.

"It did, so I'm gonna need to rest until I'm at full strength." Lloyd replied as he heads inside. "Be sure to inform me of my son's progress."

"Yes, Lord Garmadon."

* * *

On the highway, Skylor and Seliel were in Seliel's car with Seliel at the wheel as they drove down it. "Hopefully this time Kai isn't gonna make us get lost." Skylor said.

"I hope so too." Seliel replied. "Dad wasn't happy when he had to tow the car back the last time."

Roaring was soon heard as Skylor then turned to her. "You didn't floor the accelerator, did you?"

"No." Seliel stops the car and they look around before looking up to see the Domally Dragon, back at his normal height, causing them to scream.

* * *

At the monastery, the Rangers and Wu were still seated. "When my father created the Spinjitzu Watches, he created the Mega Weapon as well." Wu said. He was hoping to harness a greater power with all six original Spinjitzu Watches, but it held too much power and was draining him of his life force. Being a good son, I convinced him to hide it somewhere where it wouldn't be found, and he covered the parchment with a copy of how the Spinjitzu Watches were made."

"So, the one I took was the copy?" Nya asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"Then this is my fault Garmadon's got the Mega Weapon now."

"We cannot change the past, but we can effect the future." Smoke soon filled the room, showing Domally Dragon flying over to Skylor and Seliel, who hold each other in fear.

"Skylor and Seliel?" Cole asked.

"Don't those two ever give up?" Kai asked as they stand up and head out.

* * *

On the highway, Domally Dragon keeps flying around Skylor and Seliel as the Rangers show up and hide behind a rock to look at the situation. "Well, sis, you ready to morph with all of us?"

"I'm ready, brother." Nya replied as they all raise their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said, moving their right thumb to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Rangers immediately surround the car and got out their weapons. "You here for us, Domally Dragon?" Kai asked.

Domally Dragon stopped and lands on the ground. "The Maroon Ranger is with the others?" Seliel asked.

"Get out of here!" Nya said to them in her normal voice.

"The Maroon Ranger's a girl?" Skylor asked.

"Do it now!" Cole yelled.

"Right." Seliel replied before she drove off.

Domally Dragon looks at the Rangers as they went into a single line. "Spinjitzu Ranger Red!" Kai said as he posed like a lion. "Fire!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Black!" Cole said as he posed like a bear. "Earth!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Blue!" Jay said as he posed like an octopus. "Lightning!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger White!" Zane said as he posed like a tiger. "Ice!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Maroon!" Nya said as she posed like a phoenix. "Water!"

"Power Rangers: Spinjitzu!" They all yelled before they stood up straight and poised. "Ninjago!"

"Let's go!" Kai said as they soon charge at Domally Dragon.

Kai flips as he charged at Domally Dragon and swung his swords at him, but Domally Dragon turned to the side and swiped him with his left wing, knocking him down and he rolls before getting up while Cole and Jay raise their weapons to try and strike him, but he flapped his wings, sending them both back. "Junior, this must stop!" Zane yelled as he fired some arrows from his bow while charging at him, but Domally Dragon flicked the arrows away before grabbing hold of his neck.

"How do you know it's me?" He asked before throwing him to the ground.

"Because your name is an anagram!" Nya yelled, charging at him with her spear.

Domally Dragon turned to the side to avoid the attack before kicking her arm, knocking the spear out of her hand, and prepared to punch her, but she moved to the side and tried to kick him, but he elbows her, knocking her back. As she was about to go down, her spear suddenly comes back and she grabs it to swing back and land before turning to see it was Kai, who tossed the spear back. "Ready to use the Aquire Cannon?"

"Of course."

* * *

Nya holds out her spear while Kai places his swords on top, creating the Aquire Cannon and held it on each side of their shoulder. "Water Power!" Nya places her hand on top of the cannon and aimed at Domally Dragon. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The cannon fired its shot. The shot hits Domally Dragon, knocking him back and he lands on his chest.

Domally Dragon gets up and was suddenly shocked as the Rangers held out their weapons. "No!" He yelled. "Stay away!" He immediately flew away.

"What just happened?" Jay asked.

* * *

At the monastery, the Rangers, demorphed, had just told Wu about Domally Dragon's sudden change. "I believe Garmadon's hold over Junior is almost over." He said. "Quickly, you must find him before something happens."

"But where is he?" Kai asked. "He could be anywhere."

"The Spirit Smoke will tell us." Smoke soon came out, showing Domally Dragon at a stream.

* * *

Outside the city, Domally Dragon sits by the stream before looking at the water to see his reflection. He was shocked not to see his real reflection, but the reflection of the monster he now is. Suddenly, his real reflection appears. "You let our father transform us into this?" LJ asked his alternate self. "We never should've released him from the Underworld."

Domally Dragon immediately stomped his foot at the reflection before sitting down and sighed. He briefly looked at his reflection, only to find his own was still there. "I'm sorry." He said as he started to sob.

Bicycle bell jingling was heard as Domally Dragon turned to see a young boy on a bicycle before stopping in the middle of the road, gets off and checks on the bike chain. "Why does it always snap?" He asked. "Wish my dad didn't buy this." As he was still looking at it, Domally Dragon sees a big truck coming and the boy doesn't even notice. The Rangers show up just as Domally Dragon immediately jumps in the air and flies over to the boy as the truck honks its horn, causing the boy to look up before Domally Dragon grabs hold of him and moves him away from the truck's direction as the truck runs over the bike. Domally Dragon lands on the ground as the boy turned to see him.

But instead of screaming and running, he was surprised. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Because you saved me." He soon got out something. "It's not much, but I hope you'll like it."

Domally Dragon held out his hand to take the object before the boy took off. Domally Dragon looks at his hand and opened it, showing a green yoyo. "A yoyo?"

"He saved that boy's life." Nya said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he fought us." Cole replied.

"Cole." Zane said. "At least give him a chance."

Cole scoffs. "Being the son of our arch nemesis, there is no way I'm agreeing to this plan. Minus 10 respect points to everyone."

"Whatever." Jay said.

Their argument gets Domally Dragon to turn to them. "I thought I told you to stay away!" He said.

"Junior, we know you still have good in you!" Kai replied.

"We saw you save that boy." Jay said. "We think the transformation is wearing off."

"Let us help you." Kai said.

Domally Dragon looks at the yoyo before putting it down and looked at them. "Can you promise?" He asked.

"Promise." They replied.

* * *

Samukai runs along the hallway of Darkley's Boarding School before coming across a door to a room and knocks on it. It soon opened, showing Lloyd, wearing a fez hat and a purple bathrobe. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Your son is starting to become normal again." Samukai replied.

"Then I will not let that happen." Lloyd grabs the Mega Weapon, opens the window and held it out. "I wish to make Domally Dragon grow!" The Mega Weapon's end soon glowed before a spark of energy comes out of it.

* * *

Outside, the Mega Weapon's energy comes out of the window, hitting Domally Dragon, who immediately growed. "Not again!" He yelled. "Rangers, help!"

"Kai, Nya, stand back." Cole said as he, Jay and Zane move forward.

"L.I.E. Megazord, online!" They all said.

* * *

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing a face before poising. "L.I.E. Megazord!"

Wu comes up next to Kai and Nya as they watch the L.I.E. Megazord about to face Domally Dragon. "Please don't destroy him." He said silently.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole, Jay and Zane, all morphed, look on as Cole pressed a button.

* * *

Outside, L.I.E. Megazord charges at the Domally Dragon and punches him, knocking him down.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay turned to Cole. "Cole, what are you doing?" He asked. "We have to save Junior, not destroy him."

"I will do what I must." Cole replied as he pressed a button.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the front of the Megazord opens up, revealing a brown mallet. "The Rock Mallet will take him down."

"Cole, no!" Wu yelled.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole soon pressed another button. "Rock Mallet, final strike!"

* * *

Outside, the Megazord holds the Rock Mallet with two hands before raising it and slammed it into the ground. The ground starts to crack before it comes up to Domally Dragon and struck him. Domally Dragon soon fell forward. "A spinning victory."

Domally Dragon returned to normal his size and started to glow as Cole, Jay and Zane came over to Kai and Nya, demorphing at the same time, and see the glow fade, revealing LJ's normal human form, just wearing his torn pants. "Junior!" Wu passes through between the Rangers and knelt down to LJ as he was slowly waking up, groaning and covered in bruises.

"Uncle..." He quietly said as Wu wrapped his arms around him before lifting him up. "I'm...sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. You were just a pawn of your father." LJ smiled before he soon tilted his head forward as he fell unconscious.

"Master, is he..." Kai asked as he and the others demorph.

"He's okay, just exhausted." Wu replied, turning to them. "He may need some rest. Jay, pick him up."

"So, what do we do with him?" Cole asked as Jay picks LJ up before turning to Wu and Nya picked up the yoyo.

* * *

Several hours later, in Wu's bedroom at the monastery, LJ, still unconscious, with bandages around his right wrist, chest and left shoulder and a wet cloth on his forehead, was lying on Wu's bed as Nya places a blanket over his body. "He'll be okay." She said as Wu was behind her. They soon walk out as Nya placed the yoyo on a nearby table.

* * *

Outside, Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane came up to them. "So, master, repeating Cole's question, what are you gonna do?" Kai asked as Nya came up next to him.

"What do you mean?" Wu asked.

"We have our enemy's son." Jay replied. "What form of punishment should we give him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole asked.

"But, master, we have Lloyd Garmadon Jr., son of your twin brother, Lloyd Garmadon Sr." Cole said. "He deserves to be in jail. Have you forgotten what he did? He released his father and the Skulkins."

"And I'm sure he will learn to live with the decision." Wu replied. "Lloyd Garmadon Jr. is now a resident of this monastery, and you will treat him with respect. Including in your so called respect points, Cole. Now, did you find the answer to my riddle?"

"No, we haven't." Kai said.

"It is, 'To make them your friend.'"

"Oh." They all said as they turn to the door.

* * *

Inside the room, LJ had turned on his side in his sleep as they came in and saw him asleep.


	8. Enemy to Friend

LJ tries to make up for his actions against the Rangers as they have their fighting spirits taken from them.

* * *

It was morning as LJ woke up, took off the cloth and sat up to look around. "Where am I?" He asked himself before he somehow knowing that he was in Wu's bedroom in the monastery before noticing some clothes on a nearby bedside table.

* * *

Several minutes later, LJ, wearing the clothes which consist of a green jacket, dark green shirt, black jeans and black sneakers, came out of the room while putting the jacket on and walked down the hallway before coming across the door to the study partly opened before peeking his head in it. Inside was Wu and Kai.

"Master, are you sure we shouldn't send Lloyd to juvie?" Kai asked as he paced a bit.

"Because, he was a confused boy, who didn't know that he opened a can of worms." Wu replied. "And we need to keep him away from his father."

"I get it, I do. But, what is so special about him?"

"Well, you see-"

"Hey!" Cole's voice was heard as LJ turned around to see him before he grabs hold of him and brings him into the room.

* * *

"Unhand me!" He yelled as he was dragged in.

"Caught this little brat spying on you guys. We should've sent him to jail immediately!"

"Let me go! I was just curious."

"Cole." Wu said. "Let him go." Cole soon lets LJ go and pushes him forward. "I see you've woken up."

"Yeah. I know that what I did was wrong, once my father turned me into a dragon. "I want to help because it was my mess in the first place."

"I know you do, Junior. But for now, since your father now has the Mega Weapon, it appears we need a little extra firepower."

"Like what?" Zane as he came in with Jay.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer at the moment. Now, I have to talk to Nya before we decide what to do with Junior. You guys take some time off, do what regular teenagers always do. Oh, Kai, if you want to, take Junior and go for a walk with him."

"Yes, master."

"I have to work on something with my parents anyway, so I'll see you later." Jay said as he walked out.

* * *

At Darkley's, in his office, Lloyd growled as he watched Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and LJ leaving as Zane and Cole were arguing a bit. "Wu made Junior turn against me?" He asked. "Well, I'm gonna make sure he would only rely on me." He then turned to Kruncha and Nuckal. "Send a group of Skulkins, get my son back here!"

"Yes, my lord." They both said as they immediately take off and Lloyd turned to the Mega Weapon.

"While I'm at it, I'll distract the other Rangers, take their fighting spirit away." He grabs the Mega Weapon and holds it high. "I wish for a monster that can take people's bravery away!" The end of the Mega Weapon glows and a big fat-like skeleton, with a jar, appears in front of him.

"What are your orders, my lord?" It asked.

"Unspiri-Bone, I want you to grab the Rangers' fighting spirit. Once they're too scared to fight me, it is only a matter of time before my son is back with me."

"Yes, Lord Garmadon."

* * *

In the park, Kai and LJ walk along a bridge as they pass by an elderly couple. "So, apart from siding with your father, what would you like do?" Kai asked.

"I just feel like some candy." LJ replied.

"No, I'm not letting you go on a sugar high. How about some games at an arcade?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, let's get going, Junior."

"I prefer LJ."

"Sorry." Suddenly, Skulkins appear around them, scaring some civilians nearby and they take off. "Look out, Skulkins!"

"They probably came to bring me back to my father!"

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen." Kai soon ran at them as a Skulkin comes up behind LJ and was about to grab him, but he grabs hold of its wrist, spun around it and kicked it, breaking it apart, while Kai twirled around the bridge railing, avoiding punches and kicks before he stopped to kick at one, breaking it apart. LJ lied back, quickly placing his hands on the ground to bounce up and kick a Skulkin before landing forward on the grass, stood up and falls backwards to avoid a Skulkin's swinging kick before he rolled to the left, avoiding its stomp and then to the right to avoid another one, then left again.

"You missed!" He then spun and raised his left leg, kicking the Skulkin, knocking it over, but another Skulkin immediately grabbed his leg. LJ soon placed his other foot on the Skulkin's chest, making it let go of his left foot, and kicked it, knocking its head off.

Kai flips back, vaulting over the bridge railing without touching it before landing on the ground as the Skulkin he was fighting vaults over it and prepares to strike him, but Kai punches it, breaking it apart. He soon grabbed hold of one of the supports and kicked two Skulkins, breaking them apart. LJ runs up a nearby tree, places his hand on it and bounces off, landing on top of a Skulkin, breaking it apart, bouncing off at the same time to land on the ground and punched a Skulkin charging at him, breaking it apart. Kai soon came over to him as he stood among the separated Skulkins. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream instead." They soon walk away with LJ kicking a skull away.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap n Junk, Jay works on something behind a tarp as Edna hands him a glass of orange juice. "You gotta keep up with your vitamins." She said.

"Ah, thanks, Ma." Jay replied as he got up, grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"I also heard you brought in that awful boy."

"Master Wu thinks he can help him fight against his father. I mean, he is only a kid, who made some mistakes." He soon stood up and looked at the covered invention. "Well, with this extra firepower, I'm sure we'll take down Garmadon and the Mega Weapon easily."

Unspiri-Bone soon showed up. "That ain't gonna happen!" He yelled.

"Jay!" Edna yelled.

"Stay back." Jay replied as he raised his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He moves his right thumb to his Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

Jay moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning as a blue tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Jay, in his Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as blue wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his blue helmet.

* * *

Jay gets out his flail and spun it before moving the chain underneath his armpit and poised while Edna takes cover behind the tarp. "I'm ready for you."

Unspiri-Bone charges at Jay, who moved to the side, and struck it from behind with its flail before moving to make a kick, but Unspiri-Bone blocked it before preparing to punch Jay. He was able to tilt back, place his hands on the ground and lifted his legs to kick, but it grabs hold of his legs, spins him and throws him into a scrap pile, causing him to demorph and laid on the ground before Unspiri-Bone placed the jar onto Jay, causing a blue light to come out and enter the jar. "Ah, one down, four to go." It said as it got out a small object, similar to a lightning bolt.

Jay then opened his eyes and saw it, causing him to squeal and ran for the trailer as Unspiri-Bone took off. "Jay?" Edna asked as she came out. "Jay?"

* * *

At an ice cream store, some customers looked on as Kai and LJ sat down at a bench. Kai was having a raspberry ice cream while Lloyd had choc chip. "Impressive fighting you did back at the bridge." Kai said.

"Thanks." LJ replied. "Though I am still a bit rusty."

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"They had a fighting club at Darkley's. All students had to attend. I was top student, until I got expelled."

"So, how did you end up there anyway?"

"I was 3, not long after the Serpentine War had ended and my father was sent to the Underworld. My mother just abandoned me there, didn't even look back."

"I know the feeling of parents leaving. The previous Red Ranger, my father, and my mother, they were both great blacksmiths, until one night, Nya and I woke up, only to find them gone. Their bed wasn't disturbed, there was no note and their car was gone. My godparents ended up with custody of us since our parents were orphans. Turns out, they were kidnapped, and I intend to find out whom."

Skylor and Seliel soon came up to them. "Hey, Kai." Skylor said. "I see you've been given the job of babysitting the boy hanging around the skeletons invading the city."

"Nobody asked you, Skylor."

"You know, if you want to spend time together, probably spend it attacking the city now and then." Seliel said as they laugh and walk away.

"Just ignore them."

"I know." Lloyd said.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Cole and Zane back away as Unspiri-Bone hold up two small objects. One was like a rock and another looked like an ice shard. "All I need now is the Red and Maroon Rangers' fighting spirit." It said before taking off.

* * *

At the monastery, Nya was swinging a wooden spear as Wu watched her before some smoke came out, showing Jay at his parents' scrapyard and Cole and Zane in the city. "This is bad." Wu said. "Nya, head to Jay at his parents' scrapyard, Kai is closer to Cole and Zane."

"On it, Master." Nya replied as she takes off.

* * *

Outside the ice cream shop in Ninjago City, Kai and LJ had just left when Kai's Spinjitzu Watch beeped. Kai looked around before LJ points to a corner and they head over to it. "Kai here." He said.

"Kai, there is a problem with Cole and Zane." Wu replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "Nya's gone to check on Jay, you and Junior are closer."

"We're on it." Kai turned to LJ and nod before they take off.

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap n Junk, Nya, in her Ranger suit, drives Jay's Spinjitzu Bike before stopping outside the trailer, gets off, demorphs, came up to the door and knocked on it. "Jay?" She asked.

The door soon opened, showing Edna. "Oh, Nya, sweetheart, you came." She said. "Something's wrong with Jay."

In the trailer, Nya comes in to see Jay, crouched in a corner as Ed was trying to calm him down. "What happened?"

"We got attacked by a monster, who did something to Jay, and now he's just like the day he was recruited."

Nya soon came up to him. "Jay? Jay, are you okay?"

"Um, hey, uh, Nya." He said, feeling very nervous. "Did you come to visit me?"

"I better get him back to the monastery."

* * *

In Ninjago City, Cole and Zane hide in an alleyway before Kai and LJ show up, scaring them. "Cole, Zane, what happened?" LJ asked as they came over to them.

"What is he doing here?" Cole asked, referring to LJ.

"He's not supposed to be here." Zane said.

"Something must've happened to them." LJ said.

Unspiri-Bone soon landed behind them and Zane and Cole quickly back away. "Ahh, he's back!" They both yelled.

Kai turned to see it before turning to LJ. "LJ, stay here, watch out for them." He said before raising his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He moves his right thumb to his Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

Kai moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning as a red tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Kai, in his Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as red wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his red helmet.

* * *

Kai somersaulted over Unspiri-Bone and got out his swords before swinging them. "Be c-c-careful, Kai." Cole said. "He took something from us."

Kai charged at Unspiri-Bone, who moved to the side before raising his hand to try and grab hold of him, but Kai quickly turned around and kicked his hand, knocking it back before striking it, making it move back. He then jumped in the air to try and kick it, but Unspiri-Bone grabbed hold of his leg and starts to spin him around before letting him go, losing his swords in the process. "Time to take your inspiration, Red Ranger." It said as it came up behind Kai before placing the jar on his back. Unlike the others, there was no light coming out. "What is going on? Why? Why can't I take your inspiration?! It's too strong!"

"Kai!" LJ yelled, sliding one of Kai's swords over to him, which he grabs, turned around and struck the jar, breaking it and the medallion pieces float before moving off. Cole and Zane's inspirations enter them while Jay's took off.

"No, my jar!" Unspiri-Bone immediately took off while Kai got up and demorphed.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Well, you destroyed his jar and suddenly, Cole and Zane are back to normal."

"Let's just get back to the monastery." They soon took off.

* * *

In the kitchen at the monastery, the Rangers, Wu and LJ were seated at a dinner table, eating dinner. "A monster who could take inspiration?" Wu asked. "Of course, inspiration is what keeps us brave."

"It tried to take Kai's, but the monster said his was too strong." LJ replied.

"Because my inspiration isn't just saving the world." Kai said. "Hoping into find my parents is also an inspiration."

"It seems it really is strong that you had the chance to destroy his jar." Wu replied.

"But knowing Garmadon, he'll get him a new one."

* * *

At Darkley's, Lloyd looked at Unspiri-Bone as its jar was on the desk. "The Red Ranger resisted?" He asked.

"Yes, it's like his inspiration was strong." Unspiri-Bone replied.

"Well, you must take the Maroon Ranger's inspiration. That'll weaken him." He then held the Mega Weapon over the jar. "I wish for this jar to be repaired." The Mega Weapon emits energy before the jar glowed before raising and assembled, becoming whole again. Lloyd soon sat down, tired. "Don't fail me this time."

"Yes, sir." Unspiri-Bone takes the jar and immediately took off.

* * *

At the monastery, the Spirit Smoke comes into the study and envisions Unspiri-Bone in the city. "Rangers, Unspiri-Bone is back." Wu said.

"We're on it." Jay replied as they take off and LJ looked on.

"Spinjitzu!" The Rangers yelled outside. "Ninjago!"

* * *

Several minutes later, the Rangers move the Spinjitzu Bikes along the city, with Nya on the back of Jay's, before they stop, get off and turn to Unspiri-Bone. "You made me feel bad in front of Lord Garmadon, so now I'll make you feel bad."

"Try it." Kai replied.

Unspiri-Bone charges at the Ranger, who immediately poised before charging at it. Zane tried to kick it, but Unspiri-Bone used its arm to shield it before striking him, knocking him down and making him roll to the side. Unspri-Bone soon swung its jar, knocking Jay back before kicking Cole, knocking him down and charge at Nya. Nya got out her spear and tried to strike it, but Unspiri-Bone grabbed hold of it and swung it, sending Nya along with it before she lets go and landed on the ground. Unspiri-Bone then jumped onto Nya and raised its jar. "Kai!" She yelled.

A flamethrower-like flame soon struck the jar, causing it to go on fire and it immediately threw it away as Kai ran at him with both swords pointed out. "Leave my sister alone!" He soon stabbed the swords into the ground before flipping and kicked Unspiri-Bone, knocking it back while Nya crawled to her spear and picked it up as she got up. "Aquire Cannon!"

"L.I.E. Blaster!" Cole yelled.

* * *

Nya holds out her spear while Kai places his swords on top, creating the Aquire Cannon and held it on each side of their shoulder. "Fire Power!" Kai places her hand on top of the cannon and aimed at Unspiri-Bone.

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail and Cole places his hammer on top, creating the L.I.E. Blaster as Jay and Zane held the sides while Cole held the flail handle. "Earth Power!" Cole said, placing his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands.

"Ready? Fire!" The cannon fired its shot.

"Fire!" The blaster fired its shot.

* * *

The shots hit Unspiri-Bone, knocking it back and it lands on its chest. "Be ready. I bet Garmadon's gonna use the Mega Weapon."

* * *

At Darkley's, Lloyd growled as he grabbed the Mega Weapon and held it out. "I wish for you to grow!" He yelled as the Mega Weapon emits energy before a spark of energy comes out of it.

* * *

In Ninjago City, the Mega Weapon's energy comes out of the window, hitting Unspiri-Bone, who immediately grows and laughed. "Where we gonna do?" Jay asked.

"Why not use the L.I.E. Megazord?" Nya asked.

"There were some repairs that needed to be made after fighting LJ." Cole replied before beeping was heard and they all look at their Spinjitzu Watches.

"Rangers, Jay's father just called and Kai and Nya's Zords are now complete." LJ said through the Spinjitzu Watches. "I'm sending them now."

"Where are they gonna come from?" Kai asked before hearing roaring was heard and they turned to see a couple of mechs coming over to them. One was a lion and the other was a phoenix.

"Say hello to the Red Lion Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord."

"Alright, let's see what they can do." Nya said as she and Kai take off and jump into the their respective Zords.

* * *

In the Red Lion Zord, Kai sits in the chair and looked around. "Are you liking this, sis?" He asked.

* * *

In the Maroon Phoenix Zord, Nya nodded. "Impressive."

"Okay, let's see what these can do." Kai said it through the screen.

* * *

Outside, the Red Lion Zord stopped before rising up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing a face. "Say hello to the Flame Megazord!"

* * *

In the cockpit, Nya turned to Kai as he looked on. "Flame Megazord? I like it."

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord charges at Unspiri-Bone, who tries to strike it with its once again, repaired jar, but it moved to the side and kicked it, knocking the jar out of its hand and it breaks the moment it landed on the ground. Unspiri-Bone then went to kick the Flame Megazord, striking the lion chest plate.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Kai and Nya flailed a bit from the shock. "Let's see how you like this!"

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord raises an arm and goes to punch Unspiri-Bone, knocking it back.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai turned to Nya. "Let's finish it before it recovers."

"The wings on the back of the Megazord."

"Let's see if they can come off!"

* * *

Outside, two sword handles come out of the phoenix wings before the Megazord pulled them out.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya each held an arm up, like they're holding a sword each. "Flame Swords, final strike!" They both yelled, moving their arms down.

* * *

Outside, the swords ignite into fire before swinging them down, striking Unspiri-Bone, causing it to scream and explode. In the cockpit, Kai and Nya give each other a high five. "A spinning victory." Nya said.

* * *

At Darkley's, Lloyd groaned as he was sitting down at his desk. "I never should've thought up using an monster to take away inspiration." He said before turning to Samukai. "Get me some tea, I have a small headache."

"Coming your way." Samukai replied before taking off.

* * *

In Mistaké's Tea Shop at the mall, the Rangers and LJ were having some tea. "So, how do you like the Zords?" Jay asked.

"They're great." Kai replied.

"I'm glad you did a phoenix." Nya said. "I like phoenixes, I might get a tattoo of one."

"Oh, no, sis. How many times have I told you not to get a tattoo?"

"Don't worry, I won't get one. Mom would kill me if she found out once we find her."

"So, how is finding your parents an inspiration?" Cole asked.

Kai soon got out his journal and turned a few pages. "According to my dad's journal, before he left, there was a suspicious character hanging around the village where we lived in and if he was taken, we will try our very best to find them." He replied. "I know our parents are alive somewhere, and we will not stop, even if it kills me."

This gets the others compliment him. "To searching for family." LJ said.

"To searching for family." The others said before sipping some tea.


	9. Hypadio

Everyone in Ninjago City becomes hypnotized, except for Cole, who must reluctantly rely on a hidden talent he wanted to forget, to defeat the monster responsible for it.

* * *

At Darkley's, there was loud music being heard somewhere as Lloyd, who was in his office, was trying his best to ignore it, but immediately became angered by it before heading out. "Where is that awfully loud music coming from?" He asked as he left.

* * *

In the hallway, Lloyd walked along as he was hearing the music coming from a nearby room and opened it.

* * *

He looked in to see, Kruncha, Nuckal and some Skulkin dancing to music as Nuckal was singing. "#You want me to do this, I never want to, But I know never to disrespect my fans, And inspire them to try it out themselves.#" Nuckal sang.

Lloyd soon came up to the stereo and slammed the Mega Weapon into it, destroying it and causes the music to stop, causing them all to complain. "Why would the music stop?" A Skulkin asked. "Why?" They looked to see Lloyd. "Ahh, Lord Garmadon!"

They stood up and saluted before Lloyd came up to them. "This is no time for fooling around." He said before looking at Nuckal. "Especially since he can't get the lyrics right."

"Sorry, my lord." Nuckal replied. "But we liked that song, almost like we were hypnotised to hear it."

"Hypnotised?"

"Yeah, what he said." Kruncha said.

"Nuckal, you gave me an idea to control everyone in Ninjago City. That way while everyone is hypnotised, we can get my son back here." He then turned to the broken stereo and placed the Mega Weapon over it. "I wish to create a monster that can hypnotise people with radio waves!" The Mega Weapon emits energy and the stereo rises before moving about and formed into what looked like a skeleton with a stereo on top and a skeleton's lower body. "Hypadio will control everyone, even the Rangers." He soon laughed evilly.

* * *

In a classroom at Ninjago Academy, a man with shaggy brown hair and a brown eyepatch over his right eye, wearing a green shirt, black chinos and brown boots, was writing down some words down as Cole moved his head to Kai. "So, how did Mr. Davidson lose his eye again?" He asked.

"During the Serpentine War." Kai replied.

"Alright, class, no more talking behind my back, and listen to the story about how Ninjago City was created." Someone's phone soon rang, causing him to turn and see it was Cole's as he quickly turned it off. "Now, it was said that-" Cole's phone rang again, but he turns it off again, angering Mr. Davidson. "-in the ancient times when Ninjago was-" Cole's phone soon rang again, angering Mr. Davidson. "Cole Brookstone, hand me that phone, right now!"

Cole groaned as he got up, turned his phone off and handed it to him. "Sorry, same caller's been bugging me all morning." He replied before sitting down, not noticing Skylor and Seliel snickering while Seliel had her phone out.

"I'll give it back to you at the end of the lesson." He cleared his throat before turning back to the board. "Back to the beginning: It was said that in the ancient times when Ninjago was mostly made of water that during an earthquake, it caused most of the ocean to go down some cracks in the land."

* * *

Several minutes later, Hypadio comes up to a satellite and laughed as it opened the panel. "Let the city hear the tune." It said as it soon started sending hypnotic waves into it. "The tune of Lord Garmadon's takeover, the end of the Power Rangers and the extraction of Garmadon Jr."

* * *

In Mr. Davidson's classroom at the academy, the students had just finished and start walking out as Cole came up to the desk while getting out some headphones. "Just make sure to put the phone on silent the next time that person calls." He said.

"Of course, Mr. Davidson." Cole replied as he took his phone, puts his headphones on and connected the phone to it before starting to listen to music.

"Oh, Cole, by the way-" He turned to see Cole had already left. "Oh, why waste my breath?"

* * *

In the hallway, Cole heads over to his locker and was about to open it as hypnotic waves come out of the PA system. Every student soon stopped, some dropping their stuff, and shook around a bit as Cole looked to see everyone tranced. "Guys?" He turned to see Kai and Nya, also hypnotised as their eyes turn red, along with the others. "Kai? Nya?" He then turned to see Jay and Zane, also hypnotised. "Jay, Zane? What is going on?" He removes one headphone and groaned before quickly putting it back in. "What is that awful sound?"

"Surround the Power Ranger." Hypadio called out through the PA system.

All students start heading over to Cole, who backed away. "Stop! You're scaring me!" Kai then grabbed hold of the cord before pulling it, removing it from the phone.

* * *

As he kept backing away, Cole was surprised that he isn't hypnotised before he plugged the headphones into his Spinjitzu Watch. "Master? LJ? We got a situation at the school."

"It's happening across the city." LJ replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "It's very lucky that Uncle Wu and I are in the mountains."

Cole started to move away as the students start chasing after him. "The Spirit Smoke has just shown a skeleton with a stereo, it is on the rooftop of Ninjago Radio Station." Wu said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"I'm on it." Cole replied. "Inform the other Rangers once I scrambled the signal." Cole unplugged the headphones before taking off.

* * *

Outside, Cole sees some students and adults coming over to him before he turned left and flipped over the railing, into a rose garden before taking off.

* * *

On the rooftop of Ninjago Radio Station, Hypadio was still using its power into the antenna's control before Cole shows up. "Hey!" It doesn't even notice him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He immediately raised his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He moves his right thumb to his Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

Cole moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning as a black tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing Jay, in his Ranger suit. He was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee before he looks up as black wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his black helmet.

* * *

Cole immediately got out his mallet. "Terra Mallet! Hammer time!" He swings his hammer and strikes Hypadio. It then moved back, causing it to stop its attack.

* * *

In the hallway at the academy, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and all the students and teachers suddenly look around, in confusion. "What was going on?" Kai asked.

"It felt like we were hypnotised." Zane replied. Nya's Spinjitzu Watch soon beeped before they head into a nearby classroom.

* * *

On the rooftop, Cole swings his hammer at Hypadio as it backed away before preparing to strike it, but it grabs hold of the hammer, kicks Cole back to make him let go and throws it aside. "Face it, you're all alone, my hypnosis has-"

"I don't think so!" Kai was heard as Hypadio turned to see him, Jay, Zane and Nya, all morphed and holding out their weapons. "Ignition Swords!" Kai swings his swords the moment they go alight and strikes Hypadio.

"Thunder Flail!" Jay yelled, swinging his flail around as it starts emitting electricity before he strikes Hypadio.

"Frozen Arrows!" Zane yelled, using his bow to fire two arrows at its speaker boxes, resulting in them jamming the speaker boxes and freeze up.

"No, my speakers!" Hypadio yelled.

"Aqua Spear!" Nya yelled as her spear started to flow blue energy before thrusting it into Hypadio, causing electricity to spark out as Kai kicks Cole's hammer back to him.

"Spinjitzu Blaster!" He yelled.

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating a different type of blaster. Jay and Zane held the sides while Cole and Nya were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Kai held the flail handle. "Fire Power!" Kai places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The Spinjitzu Blaster fires the shot, hitting Hypadio and sending it flying while the Rangers disassemble the blaster, back to their original weapons. "Well, that was easy." Cole said.

* * *

Several hours later, at Darkley's, Kruncha and Nuckal bring in Hypadio before dropping it on the floor. "You owe us a new stereo." Nuckal said to Lloyd, who had his feet on the desk before he immediately slammed them onto the floor, in anger.

"You dare anger me?!" Lloyd asked, standing up and holding out the Mega Weapon at him, causing him to cower and shriek.

"No, sir, Nuckal is still upset and Hypadio was defeated by the Black Ranger." Kruncha replied.

"Well then, let's see if it can try a better signal to hypnotise the whole of Ninjago." Lloyd heads over to the body and held his Mega Weapon out to him.

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, the Rangers were all sitting at a table. "It was strange." Cole said. "For some reason, I wasn't hypnotised because I had my headphones in."

"Maybe because they can block the sound out." Zane replied.

"If that's the case, maybe we should all buy one." Jay said, leading to everyone being confused. "What? What if that thing attacks Ninjago City to try and hypnotise us again?"

"We don't even have the money." Nya replied.

Kai then sighed before turning to Mistaké. "Excuse me, Mistaké, you hiring?" He asked.

"Hiring?" She asked. "Never heard of it! Try Nova Sed-Cheap." She points to a clothing store opposite her shop.

"Uh, thanks." He then turned back to them. "There's goes Plan A."

"Well, I can't rely on my parents anymore." Jay said. "They need the money themselves."

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"How about working at my father's noodle restaurant?" Skylor asked as she and Seliel come up to them.

"If I want to work there, it wouldn't be with you, Skylor."

"Oh, Kai."

"How about Cole?" Seliel asked, rubbing his hair.

"Get off!" He yelled, moving her back. "I'm not going to spend nights, cleaning dishes."

"It'll be more than that." Skylor replied.

"Nice try, Skylor, but we're fine either way." Nya said as they get up and walk away. "And you're paying the bill."

"What?" Skylor and Seliel asked.

* * *

In what appeared to be a radio station, radio workers were working with their usual adjustments before Skulkins show up, causing everyone to get up and scream before taking off and they start taking their places as Hypadio, with new speaker boxes and plugs on the sides, came over to the main switches. "I'm inside the station now, Lord Garmadon." It said as it turned away from them.

"Good." Lloyd replied through the speaker boxes. "Now, proceed with your attack. I want everyone hypnotised."

"Yes, my lord." It then looked back at the main switches. "Time for a channel change." Hypadio inserts the plugs into the main switches and presses some buttons.

* * *

At the monastery, the Rangers had just came in to see LJ playing with his yoyo by the stairs. "Hey, guys." He said as he did a small trick. "Let me guess, an easy monster?"

"Oh yeah, it was totally easy." Kai replied. Outside the station, Hypadio's signal soon sent giant shockwaves. At the monastery, the Rangers were about to head inside. "You know, maybe we could-" The shockwaves soon start surrounding the sky, including above the clouds as the Rangers start going in a trance.

"Gotta... get... my...ears... covered!" Cole struggled as he get his headphones and puts them in his ears. He then turned around to see the other Rangers and LJ, all hypnotised and red eyed, slowly coming up to him. "Not again!" He quickly heads inside and closes the door.

* * *

Inside, Cole breathes heavily before seeing Wu come up to him. "Master Wu!"

"Time to grab the Ranger." Wu said as he started coming up to him, also hypnotised.

"Oh no." He immediately runs into the kitchen before heading over to the door leading to the hallway.

"Black Ranger!" Wu starts heading after him.

* * *

In the hallway, Cole runs along it before skidding to a halt, heads to a nearby door and opened it as he turned to see Kai, Jay and LJ heading over to him before quickly heading in and closed the door as they came up to it and banged on it.

* * *

Inside, it was shown to be Cole's room, based on the black bedding and black accessories. Only thing that wasn't black were the curtains at the window, the furniture and the cover on a nearby gaming console, which were orange. He then came up to the wardrobe and opened it, revealing black, white, grey and orange clothing before finding an orange box and opened it, revealing some personal items. "I guess I have no choice, but to try and use this." He rummages through the box before coming across a CD in a case. "I knew this was come back and haunt me." The door soon broke open as Kai, Jay and LJ came in. "Sorry to do this, guys. But-" He gets up, grabs a hold of Kai and pushes him into the others. "Now, to find that stereo head."

* * *

Cole heads into the kitchen and looks on the monitor to see a beacon in the middle of the city. "Ninjago Rocks? Great. Oh, well, no choice." He soon took off before exiting the room. "Spinjitzu! Ninjago!"

* * *

At the Ninjago Rocks station, Hypadio laughed as it was still transmitting its hypnotic waves and the Skulkins were at their positions. "Soon, all of Ninjago including the Power Rangers will serve Lord Garmadon, including his defected son."

"Maybe." Cole's voice was heard.

"Huh?" Hypadio turned to see him by the emergency exit.

"Or how about I call off your one hit wonder and replace it with something else?" He holds up the CD before putting it away.

"Skulkins, attack!"

The Skulkins quickly get up and ran at Cole as he poised. He immediately ran at them as one grabs a chair and pushed it, hoping to make him trip, but Cole jumped and kicked it while swinging back as the chair hits the Skulkin, causing it to come apart before Cole wrapped his legs around another one's ribcage, moved his legs up and slammed it into another one, breaking them apart before he gets on his knees and stood up before looking at Hypadio. "Let's see how you like this kind of music!"

"Huh?"

Cole gets the CD out of its case, puts it in the main player and turns it on at full volume as loud music soon played. "#I'm no slave to you, Don't think you can control me, Because I'm like a free bird, A free bird#" The CD was of Cole, singing.

"What? Is that you?"

Cole then grabbed a nearby Skulkin's sword lying nearby. "#Try to hypnotise me, But you have no control over me, I'm taking you down#" He then threw it at one of the plugs, severing it and knocking Hypadio down as the song continued. "#Oh, how I feel the freedom in my bones, It's like the world wants to see me free, And to feel like me, To tell them about my abuse from you#"

* * *

In Ninjago City, the hypnotised civilians soon felt normal as they soon hear the music. "What is that song?" Someone asked.

"Sounds cool." Another person replied.

* * *

At the monastery, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, LJ and Wu also snap out of their hypnotised trance. "#You have no control over me, I am no slave, For you there's nothing, Don't think you can try, Don't think you can try to do it again#" Cole's singing was heard.

"Hey, is that Cole's voice?" Jay asked.

"Really cool song." LJ replied.

"Rangers, no time to rest, go help him." Wu said.

"Right." Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya replied before they take off as LJ moved his head up and down to the sound of Cole's song.

"#Can't you see me now?, I'm no slave to you, Not anymore, And I never will, Nor was I ever was#" Cole's singing was heard as LJ moved to it a bit. "#Find someone weaker than me, But they'll be strong too, Because you're nothing#" He then turned to see Wu glaring at him, causing him to stop.

* * *

Outside Darkley's, Lloyd, Samukai, Kruncha, Nuckal and some Skulkins hear the song. Nuckal and the others were the only one moving to it. "#Oh, how I feel the freedom in my bones, It's like the world wants to see me free, And to feel like me, To tell them about my abuse from you#"

"Why did Hypadio stop?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

At a restaurant, Skylor, Seliel, the employees and patrons were listening to the song. "#You have no control over me, I am no slave, For you there's nothing, Don't think you can try, Don't think you can try to do it again#"

"Daughter, I want you to find and hire that guy." A man with red hair, moustache, goatee and sideburns said.

"Of course, dad." Skylor replied, obviously knowing who the singer is.

"#I'm gonna ignore your demands, Have new ones planted in me, Instead of your brutal fighting, The fighting you said I was weak from#" Cole's singing was heard.

* * *

At Ninjago Rocks station, Cole gets out his hammer and strikes Hypadio, knocking it into a wall, causing it to break as it goes through it.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, Hypadio lands on the road as civilians start running and Cole's song was still playing. "No more hypnotising." Hypadio said. "Let's do this."

"#I can tell you're lying, I'm not a slave to you, So, you can go away.#" Cole charges at Hypadio and raised his hammer before lowering it, striking it before moving to the side as it tried to strike him. "#Oh, how I feel the freedom in my bones, It's like the world wants to see me free, And to feel like me, To tell them about my abuse from you#"

"Cole!" Zane was heard as Cole turned to see the other Rangers, morphed, showing up on their Spinjitzu Bikes, with Nya on Cole's.

"Hey, guys." Cole said as he turned back to Hypadio and the others stop next to him and get off.

"#You have no control over me, I am no slave, For you there's nothing, Don't think you can try, Don't think you can try to do it again#" Cole's singing was heard. The other Rangers soon got out their weapons and they charge at Hypadio. "#I'm no slave to you, Don't think you can control me, Because I'm like a free bird#" Kai swings his swords as he charged at Hypadio as it tries to strike his legs, but he somersaults over it and struck its back. Jay swung his flail about before wrapping it around Hypadio's left leg and jumped back, pulling on the chain and making it trip onto the ground. "#Try to hypnotise me, But you have no control over me, I'm taking you down. Find someone weaker than me, But they'll be strong too, Because you're nothing#"

"Our turn!" Zane said as he aimed his bow and arrow at Hypadio while Nya held her spear out.

"Right." Nya replied.

"#Oh, how I feel the freedom in my bones, It's like the world wants to see me free, And to feel like me, To tell them about my abuse from you#" Cole's singing was heard. Zane fires the arrow at Hypadio as it was getting up, hitting its right knee before Nya thrusted her spear into it and it slides back.

"Spinjitzu Blaster!" Cole yelled.

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Nya and Jay held the sides while Zane and Kai were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Cole held the flail handle. "Earth Power!" Cole places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The Spinjitzu Blaster fires the shot, hitting Hypadio. "#You have no control over me, I am no slave, For you there's nothing, Don't think you can try, Don't think you can try to do it again#" Cole's song was now finished as Hypadio soon groaned before exploding.

The Ranger disassemble the Spinjitzu Blaster back into their original weapons as Cole looked at the wreckage. "A spinning victory."

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd growled in anger as Samukai, Kruncha and Nuckal look on. "Aren't you going to use your Mega Weapon to make him grow?" Nuckal asked.

"No." Lloyd replied, turning to him. "I used it twice and I'm too tired. Your idea to hypnotise the Rangers didn't work and we got to hear the Black Ranger's annoying singing voice."

"I kinda liked it." Kruncha said.

"A week in the dungeon for you two!" He kicks the plant, opening the trapdoor and they both go through before the door closed. "One of these days, Rangers. One of these days."

* * *

The following morning, at the restaurant, Kai, wearing a white t-shirt with words on it saying, 'Master Chen's Noodle House', as well as a name tag with his name on it, hands two plates with food to two patrons at a table. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks." They replied before he walked over to Jay, Zane, Nya, Wu and LJ. Jay, Zane and Nya were also wearing Master Chen's Noodle House shirt and name tags.

"I just can't believe Skylor still wanted us."

"Well, Master Chen is an old friend of mine." Wu said. "Besides, you should always help friends out in your time of need."

"Even if they're someone you don't like much." LJ said before moving to Wu and whispered something in his ear, causing him to become surprised and giggled.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I was also wondering alongside Junior, do you actually have a crush on Skylor?" Wu asked.

"What?" He turned to Skylor, who hands a patron his bill before she notices him and smiled, causing him to quickly look away and blush.

"You so do." LJ said.

"No, I don't."

"Come on. Seliel has dibs on Cole, so you obviously have dibs on her."

"Will you grow up already, LJ?"

The music that was playing in the restaurant soon stopped as everyone turned to a nearby karaoke stand. "Uh, good evening, patrons and regulars, I hope you're all having a great night." Chen said. "Now, you all heard that most awesome song on the radio just the other day. Well, I chose to hire the singer to regularly sing for us. It is Cole Brookstone." Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, LJ, Wu, Skylor, Seliel, the patrons and employees applaud as Chen gets off the stage for them to see Cole, also wearing a Master Chen's Noodle House t-shirt with his name tag, preparing to sing as the music starts.

"#Let me tell you what I think about fear#" Cole starts singing. "No fear, no fear, Never fear, never fear. You just wanted to hide your talent, And, you never want to hear it again, You just wish you never had it at all, And become a regular guy with a boring life#"

LJ then turned to Wu. "Is there a chance that I could become a Power Ranger?" He asked, whispering to him. "After all, dad was."

Wu soon thinks. "We shall see." He replied as they resume listening to Cole's singing.

"#Never have fear, No fear at all, Fear is a word that I don't believe, Fear isn't a word where I come from, Not even hidden fear#" Cole sang as some patrons start to dance to it, including Jay and Nya, surprising Kai.

* * *

 **(A/N: The songs on this chapter are called Know You Had a Go, No Slave and No Fear, all original songs written by me that you can look at on my deviantART account: TEK1996)**


	10. Undead Snake

When Lloyd resurrects Fangtom, Jay and Nya must defeat him while preventing to become snakes like the others.

* * *

7 Years Earlier

Lloyd, in his Ranger suit, comes up to the Gold Spinjitzu and was about to pick it up before Ray, in the Red Ranger suit, kicked him back, knocking him down and his helmet slides away.

He soon got up to see him. "You too, friend?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ray replied, getting out two swords and swung them before charged at Lloyd.

Lloyd quickly blocked the sword before turning to try and strike him with his sword, but Ray blocks it with one sword before using the other to strike the watch, knocking it off of his wrist before Ray kicked him back, knocking him onto the ground while demorphing and his watch landed nearby. "It's over, brother." Wu, in his Ranger form, said as he got up.

"It's over, when I say it's over!" Lloyd yelled as he starts to crawl for his watch, causing Ray to roll and grab the blaster before aiming it at Lloyd and fired. The shot hits Lloyd and completely engulfs him. When the shot dispersed, it showed Lloyd, who is now literally black skinned, spiked up black hair, lipless, ribcage showing and just wearing black pants and black boots. "No!" He looks at himself, in shock. "What did you do to me?!"

"His shot was to warn you against using the blaster." Wu then took the blaster and fired it, this time, at the ground underneath Lloyd. A hole soon opened, causing him to fall through it, screaming.

* * *

Present

In Lloyd's room at Darkley's, Lloyd, wearing the fez hat and bathrobe, sat up from his bed, in shock. He soon got up and walked out.

* * *

He enters his office to look through the telescope and see the monastery. "Why do I still have that same nightmare." He asked himself before looking at the Mega Weapon. "Maybe if I destroy the past." He gets out a worn photo of his old self, Wu and LJ, who was an infant at the time, wearing a green dragon snuggie. "It could end."

* * *

Later that day, in the library at Ninjago Academy, Kai and Zane were busy, writing on a test sheet, Jay was playing on a video game console, Cole was listening to music through headphones and Nya was reading a book on engineering as Skylor and Seliel were watching them from nearby. "Jay Walker, please report to my office." Dareth's voice was heard on the PA. "Jay Walker, to my office."

Jay sighed as he puts his game console into his bag and left as the others look on. "What have I done this time?" Jay asked himself.

* * *

In Dareth's office, Dareth was looking at a file before a knock at the door was heard. "Come in."

The door opened and Jay came inside. "What is it now?"

"Well, Jay, I've noticed that you've been taking IT classes twice."

"And I got an 'A' both times."

"Well, after what you did to my car before you destroyed it-"

"I didn't destroy it."

"Whatever. Look, you need to do more. So, I changed your class schedule, so instead of IT on Wednesdays and Fridays, you'll be in shop with Zane. That's all."

"Okay then."

* * *

At Darkley's, Lloyd, out of his fez hat and bathrobe, Samukai, Kruncha and Nuckal were all in Lloyd's office as he paces around a bit while holding the Mega Weapon in his lower right hand. "If there is only a way I can destroy the past." He said. "But how do I?"

"What if someone from your further past can destroy the past you're trying to forget?" Kruncha asked.

"That's an awful idea, Kruncha." Nuckal replied.

"No, actually, that is a great idea." Lloyd said.

"Didn't you and the other Rangers fight a Serpentine that can turn humans and objects into one of their own?" Samukai asked.

"Of course. And I know just the snake. Let's go."

* * *

In a desert, Lloyd, Samukai, Kruncha, Nuckal and some Skulkins come up to a landmark before Lloyd raises his Mega Weapon. "I call forth the power of resurrection. I wish for the Fangpyre known as Fangtom to rise from the grave."

The end of the Mega Weapon glowed before dark energy formed around in front of Lloyd before a skeletal hand came out, followed by a snake head, another head and then the other hand. It soon got out and looked at him. "And who-" The left head of the skeleton said.

"-may I say-" The right head continued.

"-brought me-"

"-back to life?"

"I, Lloyd Garmadon, the former Emerald Ranger." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd Garmadon?" The left head asked.

"What do you want?" The right head asked.

"I resurrect you, Fangtom, an enemy from my past, to destroy something further from my past. My brother Wu and his current team of Power Rangers."

"Your wish-"

"-is our command." Fangtom's left head said as Lloyd soon smiled.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Fangtom and some Skulkins walk along the streets as some civilians see them and run away while screaming. "We'll need to grow-"

"-our army."

"Not today!" Kai yelled as he, Zane and Cole ran over to them, in their Ranger forms.

"Attack!" The Skulkins charge at the Rangers before they split up.

Kai got out one of his swords and blocked on Skulkin's sword before moving his left leg up to kick another back and jumped in the air, kicking the Skulkin he was clashing blades with, knocking its head off as he landed. Cole ran at a Skulkin before grabbing hold of its arms, fell back and threw it into three more. He soon got up, placed a hand on the ground and moved up, kicking a Skulkin in the head before grabbing its leg, placed his feet on its shoulders and moved up, making the Skulkin fall back as Cole moved back up. Zane ducked down to avoid two Skulkins' swords before getting up and jumped to split kick them, landed and did a split kick again before grabbing the Skulkin behind him, lifted his legs and kicked down the Skulkin in front of him before pulling off the skull of the Skulkin he was holding and threw it at another one. Kai then looked at Fangtom as he got out his other sword. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"I am-" Fangtom's left head replied.

"-Fangtom." His right head finished.

"You're still going down." Kai said before charging at him. Kai swung his swords to try and strike Fangtom, but he moved aside before kicking him in the right shoulder, knocking him aside. As he moved, Kai turned to the side to try and strike upward, but Fangtom moved his heads up, avoiding them before grabbing hold of his arms, spreads them out and used his right head to bite him, causing Kai to yell.

Cole, who threw a Skulkin down, turned to see Kai as he demorphed. "Kai!" He yelled, charging at Fangtom.

* * *

In the garage at Ninjago Academy, Jay was working on a small component as Nya came up to him. "What are you working on?" She asked.

"Something that will hopefully merge all of our Zords together." He replied.

"Really? Will it work?"

"Once it's finished, we'll see." Beeping was soon heard from his Spinjitzu Watch which Jay soon answered. "Jay here."

"Jay, we have a situation on Wavering." Zane said through the Spinjitzu Watch. "A Serpentine has been resurrected and had bitten Kai."

"Oh no." Nya said. "Is he alright?"

"He seems to be. We need your help immediately."

"We're on our way." Jay said before they look at each other and nod before taking off.

* * *

At Wavering, Cole moves Kai to a nearby wall as Zane uses his bow as a club to try and strike Fangtom, but he soon used his left head to bite him in his back, causing him to yelled and demorph before collapsing as Cole came back. "Zane!" He yelled before charging at Fangtom. "Take this!" He tries to strike him with his hammer, but Fangtom grabs hold of it and kicked him, knocking him back and he gets down on one knee.

"Cole!" Nya yelled as he turned to see her and Jay, both in Ranger form, as they ran over to him.

"Be careful not to get bitten!"

"Right!" Nya got out her spear just as Jay got out his flail and they move forward.

Jay swings his flail at Fangtom, who moves aside before moving his left leg up to block Nya's spear and used his right head to hit her, knocking her down before Cole tried to strike him with his hammer again, but he grabs it with his left head. "Time to add another Ranger to my army." Fangtom said before biting his neck, causing Cole to yell and demorph before landing on the ground.

"Nya, let's combine our powers!" Jay said.

"How?" Nya asked.

"Fire your power first."

"Okay." She holds her spear out, firing a flow of water at Fangtom before Jay swung his flail, making it emit electricity.

"Here's a shock!" He then swung it into the water flow, having it travel down to Fangtom and electrocutes him. They soon look on as Fangtom growled.

"It won't be long-" His right head said.

"-till their snakes." His left head finished before taking off.

Jay and Nya soon look at each other and move their left arms up. "Power down!" They both said before demorphing and came up to their wounded friends.

"Kai." Nya said as her brother touched his bite mark while Jay helped Cole up.

"What is happening to me?" Kai asked as he looked at his right hand, slowly turning green and scales were appearing on it.

* * *

Outside Master Chen's, Skylor and Seliel, carrying doggie bags, exit the building as people were running away from something, one bumping into them and making them drop their bags. "Hey, thanks!" Seliel yelled, sarcastically before Skylor looked on and screamed.

"Sel, run!" She yelled.

They look to see Fangtom, who bites two people before letting them go. "You will be-" His right head said.

"-great additions." His left head finished as he came up to them and they scream before running away.

* * *

In the study at the monastery, Kai, Zane and Cole were on cots as their jackets, shirts and shoes were nearby and groaned from the pain. Their skins were slowly turning green and they were now growing fangs as Nya puts a damp cloth on Kai's forehead, Jay pours a nearby glass of iced water and places it next to Zane and Wu tries to give Cole some tea. "Come on, Cole, try to drink this." He said, but Cole knocks it out of his hands.

LJ soon came in, carrying a book. "I found it." He said, holding it out to Wu.

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"An old book on Serpentine." Wu replied before taking it and opened it to look through the pages before stopping. "Fangpyres. They have the ability to turn people, vehicles and other objects into snakes. On a person, it is very slow the only way to reverse the effects is to collect and mix the following items, some antivenin from a Fangpyre, a clove of garlic and a special tea called Serpen-Tea. We already got some garlic."

"I can go to Mistaké's and grab some Serpen-Tea." LJ said.

"That leaves the antivenin." Jay said. "Which means that someone's gonna have to go up against that snake again."

"And that's me." Nya replied.

"Are you sure?" Wu asked.

"I studied animals and reptiles. I'll make sure to avoid its fangs. And I want to get revenge for what he has done to Kai."

"Be careful." Jay said.

"Don't worry, I will. LJ, I'll drop you off on the way. Let's go." They soon take off as Jay and Wu look at Kai, Zane and Cole as they shown signs of growing tails.

"Let's hope they be quick."

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, Fangtom moves along the road as civilians ran away, screaming for their lives.

* * *

Further on, Nya, who was on Kai's Spinjitzu Bike, stopped in front of him. "One single-" Fangtom's right head said.

"-Ranger against me?" His left head asked.

"One's enough." Nya replied, raising her left arm up. "Spinjitzu!" She moves her right thumb to her Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

Nya moves her left hand by her right shoulder as she moved her right elbow back. "Ninjago!" She starts spinning as a maroon tornado soon appeared and engulfed her. It soon dispersed revealing Nya, in her Ranger suit. She was on her right knee with her right arm spread out and her left arm in front of her right knee before she looks up as maroon wind soon engulfed her head, turning into her maroon helmet.

* * *

Nya soon ran at Fangtom.

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, Mistaké was cleaning a table as LJ soon came in, breathing heavily. "Oh, young Garmadon." She said. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just...here for some...Serpen-Tea." LJ replied, almost out of breath.

"Hang on, I'll go grab it." Mistaké heads into the back room before coming back out with a small box.

LJ then groaned from realisation. "I forgot to-"

"Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Really?"

"Of course. Your father was a dear old friend of mine."

"Thank you." LJ takes the box and heads off.

"Oh, say hi to your uncle for me."

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, Nya backflipped away from Fangtom as he growled at her. "You must realize-" His right head said.

"-you are doomed." The left head said.

"Oh, I don't think so." Nya replied before charging at Fangtom as he prepared to strike her, but she jumped up and spun as she somersaulted over him before landing, turned around grabbed his left neck and squeezed it as she got out a jar, puts it at his fangs and venom starts coming out into the jar. Then then moved it away and kicked him back before he turned around to see Nya spin her spear. "I have what I need. I'll be back!" She soon swung it, firing a burst of water at the ground, creating a big splash effect.

The moment it ended, Fangtom saw she was gone. "I have to-"

"-hurry it up." His right head finished.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the study at the monastery, Kai, Zane and Cole were all showing signs of being green, their eyes were just black instead of their natural eye colour and their tails had torn through the back of their clothing as Wu was busy, making the antidote. "Just need to add it to a solid liquid." He said before pouring it into a jug of water. He soon poured them into three cups before grabbing two while Nya, still in her Ranger form, but with her helmet on the table, grabbed the last and came up to Kai.

"Kai, drink this." She said, putting it to his mouth and poured it as he slowly opened his mouth. LJ held Zane's jaw back for Wu to pour the antidote while Jay poured the last cup into Cole's. They all start to breathe normally before they glow green and it immediately dispersed, showing they're back to normal before they sat up. "Kai!" Nya soon hugged her brother.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

"The antidote worked." Jay said as Zane sniffed the air.

"Why do I smell garlic?" He asked.

"What?" Cole asked. "I hate garlic."

"It was the only way to cure you." Wu said. "Now that you are all at full strength, you must defeat Fangtom before his venom takes effect on those bitten."

"We're on it, Master." The Rangers replied as they take off and Nya grabbed her helmet as she ran.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, a young woman moves her bitten son away as Fangtom hisses. "Hey!" Someone called out as Fangtom turned to see it was the Rangers, all morphed before Cole came forward. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"How are you-" Fangtom's left head said.

"-feeling fine?" His right head asked.

"You'll have to thank my sister." Kai replied.

"My venom."

"You did take it." Fangtom's left head said.

"Now we're gonna take you down." Nya replied. "Spinjitzu Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Zane and Cole held the sides while Kai and Jay were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Nya held the flail handle. "Water Power!" Nya places her hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The blaster fires its shot and hits Fangtom, causing him to scream and explode.

* * *

At Darkley's, Lloyd holds out the Mega Weapon. "I wish for you to grow!" He yelled as the Mega Weapon emits energy before a spark of energy comes out of it.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, Fangtom laughed as he growed. "How will you-" His right head said.

"-defeat me now?" His left head asked.

The Rangers back away before pressing their Spinjitzu Watches. "L.I.E. Megazord!" Jay, Zane and Cole said.

* * *

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing its face before poising.

* * *

"Flame Megazord!" Kai and Nya said.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, while the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing its face before poising.

* * *

In the L.I.E. Megazord, Cole, Jay and Zane look on before Jay looked at his weapon button. "Spark Flail, emerge!" He said as he pressed it.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the front of the L.I.E. Megazord and the Spark Flail comes out, which it grabs before the panel closed and spun it, emitting electricity. Fangtom charges at the L.I.E. Megazord before it moved aside and tried to strike it with the flail, but Fangtom grabs hold of it and punches the Megazord. It then went to punch it again and repeats the progress.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole, Jay and Zane shake from the punch effects. "Kai!" Zane yelled.

* * *

Outside, the two sword handles come out of the Flame Megazord's phoenix wings before the Megazord pulled the Flame Swords out. "We're on our way." Kai replied from inside the Megazord. Fangtom immediately bites the L.I.E. Megazord, which soon glowed green.

* * *

In the L.I.E. Megazord's cockpit, alarms go off as the interior started to turn green. "The controls aren't responding!" Cole yelled.

"That snake bit our Megazord." Jay said.

"I believe it's becoming a Serpentine weapon as well." Zane replied.

"Evacuate immediately!" Nya yelled through the screens.

"It's no good!" Jay replied, noticing all the buttons and lever now had what appeared to be teeth or eyes. "All the controls look like they want to bite us!"

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord stops glowing and was now completely green, the eyes were red, the mouth had fangs and there was a tail. Fangtom soon lets go of the infected L.I.E. Megazord to allow it to raise its right arm before swinging it down, the Spark Flail, which was in its hand, soon struck the Flame Megazord.

* * *

In the Flame Megazord's cockpit, Kai and Nya shake from the sudden attack and look on. "Hey, whose side are you on?" Kai asked.

"It's not our fault!" Cole replied through the screen. "The Megazord is controlling itself."

LJ soon appeared on the screen. "Kai, Nya, the only way to save the L.I.E. Megazord and all those still infected is to destroy Fangtom." He said. "Just like the head vampire."

"We're on it." Kai replied. "Guys, I'll have to incapacitate you for a little while."

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord moved to the side as the L.I.E. Megazord tried to strike again before striking the back of it, knocking the Megazord forward.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole, Jay and Zane shook from the collapse. "Whose side are you on?" Jay sarcastically asked.

"Sorry." Nya replied through the screen.

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord raises its left arm before attempting to strike Fangtom, but he moves back, grabs hold of its arm and bites it.

* * *

In the cockpit, alarms go off as they look around. "Now our Megazord has been bitten!" Kai said.

"Hurry and defeat it before it finishes!" LJ replied through the screen.

"Okay. Flame Sword, final strike!"

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord raises its right arm and strikes Fangtom, causing him to scream, back away and collapsed before exploding. The Megazords immediately turn back to normal as the L.I.E. Megazord gets back up. "A spinning victory!"

* * *

On the streets, the infected civilians soon glow and it fades away, showing them back to normal, including Skylor and Seliel before they all look up at the Megazords. "Thank you, Rangers." Seliel said.

* * *

In the kitchen at the monastery, the Rangers, demorphed, were giving compliments to LJ. "Nice going, kid." Cole said.

"You did great!" Kai said.

"You were awesome!" Jay said.

"Well done." Nya said.

"A complimentary decision." Zane said.

"Thanks, guys." LJ replied. "Are you sure you guys are all okay?"

"Yeah, but that is one experience I want to forget." Kai said.

"I rather eat a horse than to become a snake." Zane said.

"Oh, Cole, I got you a can of nuts." LJ said, holding up a can.

"Uh..." Cole then chuckled. "...yeah. Don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, right? Yeah, no thank you." He soon turned around to face the fridge to grab a drink. But the moment he opened the fridge, a bunch of rubber snakes pop out, scaring him, and he falls back onto his buttocks. Everyone soon laugh at how he fell for the prank before Cole joined in as well.


	11. Emerald Power

**(A/N: The moment most of you have been waiting for in this chapter. Also, there is a poll on my profile if you like to vote)**

* * *

After envisioning his father coming across a statue and with the Rangers at a test, LJ goes on a solo mission to stop him from recovering the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

In the kitchen at the monastery, Jay, Zane, Cole, LJ and Wu were eating some eggs and bacon for breakfast, expect for Zane who just has some scrambled eggs and parsley, before he turned to the monitor to see there was no disturbances. "Hopefully there are no disturbances today." He said.

"Why?" LJ asked before having a bite of scrambled eggs.

"We've got a really big test, and we're gonna leave our Spinjitzu Watches in our lockers so we could be quiet." Jay replied before he eats a piece of bacon.

"I almost wish I was still in school. A regular one this time."

"Don't worry, Junior, I'd be happy to tutor you." Wu said.

"Okay."

Cole soon looked at his Spinjitzu Watch to check the time. "Well, we'd better get going." He said as they got up and walked out.

"Hey, don't just leave the dishes on the table!"

"Clean them up yourself." Cole said it from out in the hallway before LJ sighed.

"Don't worry, Junior, they still need to get use to you living here." Wu said.

"That's what you've been saying to me for the past few weeks, uncle." LJ replied.

* * *

At Darkley's, a Skulkin, wearing gypsy robes, had her fingers together as she faced Lloyd while Samukai was beside them. "How can you be sure that Futurn can find my Spinjitzu Watch?" Lloyd asked.

"You said you were Wu's twin brother." Samukai replied. "So, you sort of share the same mind."

"Okay."

"I must be deaf to voices while I concentrate." Futurn said.

"Just get on with it, you mentalist."

"Close your eyes, my lord."

"Fine." Lloyd soon sat down in a meditative state and closed his eyes.

"Now, think through your brother's thoughts of the day after you were banished."

* * *

7 Years Earlier

Lloyd opens his eyes to see himself in the forest. He then notices Wu as he walked along the forest, holding a small black box and the Gold Spinjitzu Rifle. "Brother." He comes up to Wu, who immediately passed through him, due to being a vision.

Wu then stopped and looked at the box. "I hope you protect Lloyd Jr. better than his father when the time is right." He said before he knelt down to place the box down on a tree stump, backs away a few steps before raising the Gold Spinjitzu Rifle and fired it. Energy started forming around the tree stump before moving up and completely turned the stump and the energy surroundings into a gold dragon statue.

* * *

Present

Lloyd opened his eyes, in amazement. "The Statue of Occultatum. Of course, hidden right in plain sight." He soon stood up. "Get a platoon of Skulkin together."

"Yes, my lord." Samukai said.

* * *

At Ninjago Academy, Kai and Nya, who were having coffees, turned to see Jay, Zane and Cole coming up to them. "Oh, hey." Kai said as they head inside.

"Are you guys sure you've studied?" Nya asked as she and Kai toss their empty cups into a recycling bin.

"I have." Cole replied as they head up to one classroom while Nya went to another one.

* * *

In the kitchen, LJ had just finished washing the breakfast dishes and placed the last bowl on the rack before taking the apron off and puts it on the coat hanger as Wu was opening the fridge and looked inside. "Junior, we're out of milk." He said, closing the fridge. "I'm going into the city to get some more. Don't leave the monastery grounds."

"Yes, uncle." LJ replied as Wu walked out before he smiled and left the kitchen.

* * *

In the classroom at the academy which Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole entered, they and the other students inside wait before Mr. Davidson comes in. "Okay, now you have 2 hours to complete the test." He said. "You may begin..." He looks at the clock hitting 8:30. "...now." The students immediately turn their papers around and start writing down their answers on their test sheets.

* * *

In Cole's bedroom at the monastery, LJ pulls back the bed covers and dumps some dirt inside it while chuckling. "A sprinkle of itching powder ought to make us even for making me clean up the dishes." He said before he rearranged the covers back to their original position and leaves the room.

* * *

As he walked along the hallway, LJ comes across Wu's bedroom and enters it.

* * *

Inside, he comes across the Spirit Smoke jar. "Hmm, maybe I should envision something myself." He soon went over to the box of matches, gets one out and struck the jar with it, lighting the match. He then lit all the incenses before extinguishing the match, sat down and closed his eyes to meditate.

* * *

Almost 2 hours later, at Ninjago Academy, in the boys' classroom, Skylor had already finished her test at the same time that another student has before he gets up and hands Mr. Davidson his test sheet before he nods at him and the student leaves. She then turned to Kai, who was struggling a bit. "Maybe I should wait until he is finished." She thoughted before turning the test sheet around and starts to sketch Kai.

* * *

In Wu's bedroom at the monastery, LJ was still meditating before he soon envisioned Lloyd coming across the statue in the forest before the incenses completely extinguish and the smoke faded away. "The Forest of Tranquility?" He asked himself before he got up. "I gotta tell the Rangers." He immediately ran out of the room.

* * *

LJ soon came up to the monitor in the kitchen, puts on the headset and pressed a button. "Rangers. Rangers, come in! My father's gonna go to the Forest of Tranquility. Rangers, come in!" He soon backed away and sighed. "Guess I'll have to check it out myself." He comes up to a piece of paper and writes on it before taking off.

* * *

Outside, LJ comes across the Rangers' Spinjitzu Bikes before getting on Cole's, puts some stilts on to reach the pedals, starts it and takes off on it. "Just what are you up to, dad?"

* * *

At Ninjago Academy in the boys' classroom, Kai sighed as he had just finished before he got up and handed in his test sheet and walked out, followed by Zane before Skylor did so as well and Seliel followed suit. Do you wonder why we always need to follow them?" She asked quietly so that she wouldn't disturb the class.

"I still find it strange that Kai suddenly got three new friends suspiciously." Skylor replied, whispering. "And you seem to have a crush on that Brookstone kid."

"I guess so."

* * *

In the kitchen at the monastery, Wu opens the door, carrying two grocery bags. "Junior?" He asked as he came in. "Junior? Lloyd? LJ?" He puts the bags down and sees the note.

"'Disturbance in the Forest of Tranquility." LJ's voice was heard as Wu read the note. "My father is gonna come across some dragon statue. If I'm not back by the time you are, send the Rangers.'"

"The Forest of Tranquility?" He immediately gasped. "No. That must mean, Lloyd's found it." He then heads over to the monitor.

* * *

In the Forest of Tranquility, Lloyd, Samukai and Futurn come up to the statue. "Yes." Lloyd said. "This is the statue from my vision." He then held a hand up, conjuring dark energy from it before holding it out to the statue, firing the conjured energy at it, causing it to explode.

He immediately smiled as LJ arrived and stopped behind some bushes to see Lloyd coming up to a black box in the wreckage. "That's gotta be what he was looking for." LJ said to himself.

He then felt something on his shoulder, causing him to turn and see it was a Skulkin, causing him to kick it before another one kicks him back, sending him over the bushes and Lloyd turned to see him land nearby. "Junior!" He said as LJ got up.

* * *

In the hallway at Ninjago Academy, the school bell had rung as Jay, Cole and Nya exit the classrooms among others as they came up to Kai and Zane. "Who knew that test was so hard?" Kai asked.

"I don't think I'll be getting a high score." Cole replied as they came up to their lockers and opened them as the sound of their Spinjitzu Watches were heard.

They immediately grab them as Jay activated his. "Rangers, I need you back at the monastery, immediately." Wu said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"We're on our way." Jay replied as they immediately take off.

Skylor and Seliel were about to follow until the door opened again. "Skylor, come in here, please." Mr. Davidson said.

"Something wrong, Mr. Davidson?" Skylor asked.

"It's about what you did on the back of your test sheet." Skylor soon sighed as she soon went into the classroom and Seliel shook her head.

* * *

In the Forest of Tranquility, LJ is held by Samukai as Lloyd looked at his son. "Hello." LJ just said, not happy about the predicament.

"Son." Lloyd replied. "You look different. And you're wearing my old clothes."

"I'm amazed at how they fit me too, and I've been meaning to drop by." LJ said it with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm very disappointed in you. You chose to join that fool Wu instead of coming back to me."

"You turned me into a dragon!"

"I know, and I regretted that decision, just as you should be, coming here without the Rangers." He then came up to the box. "Finally, after 7 years, it is back in my hands."

* * *

At the monastery, Wu sees the Rangers arrive and they turn to the Spinjitzu Bikes before Cole soon noticed that his was gone. "Hey, where's my bike?" He asked as he turned to Wu.

"LJ took it to check on a disturbance in the Forest of Tranquility." He replied as he came up to them. "You must head there, immediately."

"What sort of disturbance?" Nya asked.

"No time, just get there."

"But, which part of the forest?"

"There is a dragon statue. You can't miss it."

Squawking was soon heard as they look up to see a familiar falcon coming down to them. "That's the falcon I was talking about." Zane said. "Maybe he can guide us."

"But how am I gonna get there?" Cole asked. "Little brat took my bike."

"Ride with me." Jay replied as they get on their bikes and Cole got on Jay's before they take off and the falcon flies off.

* * *

In the Forest of Tranquility, Lloyd holds the box before turning to Samukai. "What should we do with this brat?" He asked.

"Let's see how my son likes being trapped in the Underworld." Lloyd replied.

"What?" LJ asked. "You would do that to your own son?"

"I have no son." Lloyd turned to the destroyed statue and raised his Mega Weapon. "I wish to-" There is soon an explosion in front of them, knocking them all down and sending the box into the bushes while Lloyd gets up. "Argh! Who dares?!"

"We do." Jay's voice was heard as the Rangers, all morphed, showed up and hold their weapons out while Nya came up to LJ, who immediately got away from Samukai after the explosion.

"You okay?" She asked, helping him up.

"Yeah." LJ replied. "How did you find me?" Nya points upward for LJ to see the falcon as it circled around. "A falcon?"

"The same falcon that guided Zane to your treehouse."

"Which they had to destroy."

"I know. Now, get behind the bushes."

"Right." LJ takes off, into the bushes where the box landed in.

"Alright, Garmadon, what were you after?" Cole asked.

"That is none of your business." Lloyd replied.

"We're making it our business!" Kai said before charging at him.

Lloyd immediately held the Mega Weapon up to block Kai's swords as Zane charges at Samuki, Nya runs at Futurn and Cole and Jay charge at the Skulkins. Jay twirled to avoid a Skulkin's sword strike before grabbing hold of it and kicked it down while swinging his flail around another Skulkin's legs before pulling it back, making it fall down while Cole uses his hammer as a stand as he lifted his legs in the air and kicked a Skulkin, causing it to jump back and hit two more, knocking them down before dropping down and struck another row, making them fall apart. "Strike!" He yelled.

Zane backflipped, avoiding every strike from Samukai before kicking him, knocking him back and crouched down to aim his bow and fired four arrows at the same time. Samukai swung his swords to deflect each arrow while moving forward to Zane and kicked him. By the bushes, LJ watched as Zane landed before looking down to see the box in the bushes, grabbed it, then a rock and struck the lock with it, immediately becoming shocked at what was inside it. "It can't be." He said to himself.

By the statue, Kai swings one sword at Lloyd, who quickly blocked it with the Mega Weapon, before moving to the side to try and kick him, but he uses his lower left arm to grab his leg and uses his upper left arm to grab his arm before moving the Mega Weapon behind his back and struck him, knocking him down. "Never underestimate a man with four arms." Lloyd said as he turned to face Kai, who quickly rolled back to get back onto his feet and used both of his right sword to block the Mega Weapon before trying to strike Lloyd underneath him, but he used both his lower hands to grab it.

Nya swings her spear at Futurn, who moved her head to the side before she grabbed hold of her, making Nya spin to the left, but managed to use hi right foot to kick her, making her let go of her. As she flipped to the side, Nya moves her spear out to Futurn, but she grabbed hold of it, making Nya straighten herself and try to punch, which was immediately blocked. Another punch was deflected and finally, Futurn kicks her in the chest, knocking her down. "I can see your future, Maroon Ranger." She said. "And I can see- Oh, this is a bit awkward."

A yell was soon heard as LJ suddenly showed up, in the air and used his left leg to kick Futurn back, allowing Nya to back away as well. As Futurn straightened herself, LJ placed his feet on the ground before standing up and then turned to Lloyd, who knocks Kai back. "Hey!" He yelled, making Lloyd face his son. "Take a look at something that rightfully belongs to me now." He then held up his left arm, showing the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"The Emerald Spinjitzu Watch." Zane said.

"LJ, don't use it!" Jay said. "You're too young."

"It could destroy you." Kai said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." LJ replied before facing Lloyd.

"Give it back!" Lloyd yelled, holding out his arm. "It doesn't belong to you."

"No, Garmadon, as your son, it belongs to me now. Spinjitzu!" He kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch. "Emerald Power!"

* * *

LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning around as a green tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed, revealing LJ, in his father's Ranger suit, as he lands, left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him. Green wind soon engulfed his head, turning into the green helmet as his height extends.

* * *

LJ soon got up and poised as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya look at him, in amazement. "Like my growth spurt?"

"Whoa." Jay said. "How did Lloyd get so big?"

"It must be because of the Spinjitzu Watch." Zane replied.

Lloyd soon held his hand behind his back and something glowed behind him before he moves his arm out, revealing a dao and swung it. "Energy Sword!" He yelled before charging at Samukai while Futurn charged at Nya as Zane got up and fired some arrows at her, allowing Nya to get up.

"Growing quick won't help you out!" Samukai yelled as he prepared to strike LJ, who quickly blocked his upper swords before planning to strike him with his lower swords, but LJ managed to swing his sword downward as Kai then showed up to quickly block the upper swords.

"He may be small, but he's perfectly skilled." He replied before forcing them up while LJ quickly struck Samukai's lower right arm, severing it.

"Ahh!" Samukai looked at his severed lower arm and growled before swing his upper right arm at LJ, who quickly blocked it.

Close by, Jay swung his flail at Futurn, who moved to the side, as Zane swung his bow at her, but missed, and Nya attempted to thrust her spear into her chest, but she forces Jay to come in front of her and the spear strikes him, knocking him down. "Sorry, Jay!" She yelled before she is kicked back and Cole grabbed her before she could land back.

"Terra Mallet!" He yelled, swinging his hammer and struck Futurn back.

Close by, Samukai tries to strike Kai using his upper arms, but he managed to block them while preparing to stab him with his only lower arm left, but LJ swings his sword up, severing before kicking him back. "Want to combine powers?" Kai asked.

"Gladly." LJ replied. Kai held out his swords and moved them forward, firing a flow of fire before LJ swung his sword, allowing the blade to emit energy before he held it out, causing the fire to turn green. The green flame soon struck Samukai, knocking him back and into Lloyd.

"Get off me!" He yelled, forcing him off before they got up and look at them. "Let Futurn deal with them. Let's get going." Lloyd and Samukai immediately take off as Futurn knocked Cole and Zane back and looked at LJ and Kai.

"Leave this to me." LJ said as Kai soon moved aside and he stabbed his sword into the ground before looking at his yoyo. "Hope there is a hidden power within me." He then gripped his yoyo tight which soon glowed and dispersed as he ungripped it. The yoyo had now turned into a razor chain whip before he moved it down to grip the handle, allowing the chain to dangle before he moved his arm up to swing it around "Energy Whip, final strike!" He swings the whip from upper right to downward left, leaving an energy slash, then to upper left to downward right, leaving another, making it an X, before spinning around and struck the energy wave, moving it to Futurn, who is struck by it and screamed before she exploded. LJ then swung his whip a bit before grabbing the end before it turned back into the yoyo and his sword disappeared. "A spinning victory." He then noticed the others looking at him before turning around to them. "What?"

By some bushes, Lloyd and Samukai see the Rangers leave before Lloyd turned to Samukai. "Now we have to deal with 6 Rangers." He said. "And you're starting to feel useless."

"Me?" Samukai asked. "I lost two arms because of your son. I will have my revenge!"

* * *

At the monastery, the Spinjitzu Bikes arrive and the Rangers get off with LJ on the back of Zane's. "LJ, what were you thinking, going for the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch by yourself?" Kai asked as he demorphed. "You could've been hurt."

"Hey, I tried to contact you." LJ replied, demorphing and back to his original size.

"You knew we had a test to do." Jay said, also demorphing.

"Besides, we can't just walk out in the middle of it without the risk of getting detention." Zane said as he, Cole and Nya demorph.

Wu soon came up to them. "We will talk about this tonight." He said. "First things first, LJ has some explaining to do."

"He is so gonna get grounded." Cole muttered before Wu glared at him, causing them to look away, casually whistling, until Wu went inside and the falcon flew down to them as Zane held his arm out for it to land on.

"What should we name our new friend?" He asked.

"I'd say 'Weirdo.'" Jay replied.

"You're the weirdo."

"Whoa, Zane, was that back talk?" Kai asked.

"Never mind that. How about Soar?"

"'Saw'?" Cole asked.

"No, 'Soar.' S-O-A-R."

"Okay then."

* * *

Later that night, LJ and Wu walk along the hallway while LJ looked at the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch on his left wrist. "After you left, I thought I might try out the Spirit Smoke for myself." LJ said. "That was when it showed me the vision."

"Why didn't you inform the Rangers?" Wu asked.

"I tried, but I couldn't reach them. No matter if they had an important test."

"Well then, their ignorance was your reward."

"What do you mean?"

"You went off to the Forest of Tranquility by yourself, recovered the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch, and succeeded your father as the Emerald Ranger. Now, try to get some sleep, Junior, we got some training to do in the morning."

"Good night, uncle." LJ heads into his room as Wu sees him go inside.

Wu soon went up to the other Rangers and sighed. "Well?" Kai asked.

"He is the one who succeeded." He replied. "You lot didn't."

"What?" They all asked.

"But, Master, he took my bike and went rogue going after his father." Cole said.

"And we had an important test." Zane said.

"Still, the test is not an excuse." Wu replied. "You will go on a 20 mile run, or until dawn as your punishment."

"What?" They all asked.

"Don't complain. Start moving." He soon clapped his hands. "Chop, chop!" They immediately take off and he chuckles as LJ peeked out from outside his bedroom door to chuckle a bit.


	12. Unappreciated

After calling LJ useless, resulting in him going for a walk, Cole inadvertently gets him and a new friend he meets in the park in trouble with one of Samukai's monsters.

* * *

Outside the monastery, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and Wu watch LJ, in a training gi with a green belt, swings a kendo stick at Cole, who is also in his gi, as he held his wooden hammer before blocking LJ's strike, then turned his hammer downward to block another strike and then raised it to the right to block another one before preparing to strike him from the right. LJ quickly blocked it as Cole raised it high and tried to strike, but LJ quickly blocked it. "Come on, Cole." He said, swinging his kendo stick to try and strike Cole, but he blocks it before moving it back. "Show this new Ranger a move or two." Cole swings his hammer to hit LJ from behind, but he moves his arms over his head for the kendo stick to block the hammer and raises it up to force the hammer back.

Cole then moved the hammer downward from the left before LJ blocked it as well and he moved his hammer forward, behind LJ's right leg and pulled it, knocking him onto the ground and land on his back. "LJ!" Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya yelled.

LJ breathed heavily as he soon felt some sweat dripping from his forehead. "Get up." Cole said. "I said, get up!"

"Cole, training is over for the day." Wu said as he came up to LJ.

"You said half an hour, this was only 20."

"That's enough!" Wu immediately helped LJ up. "You okay, Junior?"

"Yeah." LJ said before walking away to head inside as Cole glared at him.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Rangers were having lunch in the kitchen as while waiting for LJ. "Don't you think you were a little hard on LJ, Cole?" Nya asked.

"So what if I was?" Cole asked. "He needed to learn a hard lesson in being a Ranger."

* * *

In the hallway, LJ was putting his jacket on as he walked over to the kitchen. "He's only just been a Ranger for a few days, he was like me when I started out." Kai said.

"But, how did he even get to the same size as me when he morphed?"

"We don't really know." Zane said. "It must be something in the morphing progress."

* * *

In the kitchen, LJ was still listening as he starting to feel offended by Cole's comments. "And about this morning, how he didn't even manage to avoid my mallet counter."

"He's still in training." Kai said. "He hasn't been fighting much since Darkley's."

"A lot can happen past that time, I mean, is that little runt even strong enough to be a Power Ranger, when he can't even stay on his own two feet in training?"

"Cole, shush!" Nya whispered, noticing LJ was near the door.

"We should've sent him to jail in the first place when we first took him after we defeated him."

"Cole, stop." Zane said as he and Jay notice LJ at the door.

"Or better yet, he shouldn't have set his father free in the first place!"

"COLE!" They all yelled.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" He turned around, only to see that had just LJ taken off.

"You idiot." Jay said.

* * *

At the monastery steps, LJ runs down the steps as he sheds a tear. "Useless, am I?" He asked. "I'll show him."

* * *

At Darkley's, Samukai had just removed the rest of his severed limbs and groaned before throwing them aside. "That little runt has humiliated me." He said. "I ought to tear his off."

"Samukai." Lloyd was heard as he turned to him. He was wearing his fez hat and bathrobe. "We may now have 6 Rangers to deal with, but that doesn't mean you harm him worser than the others."

"Of course, my lord."

"Now, I'm going to take a nap, so I need you to keep the others to remain silent."

"Yes, my lord." Lloyd soon walked away as Samukai went to the telescope to look through the monastery and sees LJ leaving, hands in his pockets, in anger. "Ah, the little runt has just left the monastery." He then placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm. If I have him brought back here, his father can take his Spinjitzu Watch back, and I can get my revenge on him at the same time." He then heads over to a nearby intercom. "Oh, Laserton. I have a little job for you."

"What type of job?" Someone asked through the intercom.

* * *

In Ninjago City, LJ walks along the park as he was still angry at what Cole said, kicking a soda can along before sitting down at a bench and sighed. "Maybe he's right." He said. "Maybe I'm not strong enough."

"Get away from me!" Someone yelled as LJ looked to see a teenaged girl on the ground as two teenaged boys laugh, one holding a kite. "Give me my kite back!" LJ soon got up and went to them.

"Try us." One of the boys replied before a hand grabbed hold of his wrist as he turned to see it was LJ.

"I think you should stop it right now, you big bully." He said.

"Oh, look at that, little Garmadon Jr. to the rescue." The other boy said, teasing him.

"I suggest you leave immediately."

"Just you try and make us, you little runt." The boy soon charged at LJ, causing him to let go of the other boy, spin to the side and kick him in the back, knocking him down before grabbed the other boy's wrist again and turned it behind his back.

"Put the kite down." The boy drops the kite. "Now get outta here!"

LJ lets go of him and the other boy gets up. "You're gonna regret that, little Garmadon." The boy said before they take off.

LJ picks up the kite and turns to the girl. "You okay?"

"Uh, yes." The girl said as she got up and looked down to him as he handed the kite back to her. "So, you're Garmadon's son?"

"My friends call me LJ."

"Nice nickname. I'm Ashley, by the way. My friends call me Aseey."

"Well, I'll see you around, Aseey." LJ starts to walk away.

"Wait." He stops and turns back to her. "Have you ever flew a kite?"

"Not really."

"Let me show you."

* * *

In the kitchen at the monastery, Cole was now hardly eating his lunch as the others see him. "Cole, are you alright?" Kai asked.

"I never should've said it." Cole replied. "I can't believe I hurt that kid's feelings."

"Well, you can never unsay it." Zane said.

Wu soon came in. "Hope you're enjoying lunch." He said before looking around. "Uh, where's Junior?"

"Uh, I think he went to take a walk. Cole replied.

"What did you say to him?"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Whenever you complain about someone, they leave the monastery and don't come back until dusk."

"I wondered if he was ever strong enough."

"He said it aloud." Nya said.

"Want us to go get him?" Kai asked.

"No, leave him be." Wu replied. "He'll come back when he's ready. In the mean time, Cole, you're cleaning tonight's dishes."

* * *

At the park in Ninjago City, Aseey's kite was in the air, flowing with the wind, as LJ moves the string around a little while Aseey watches him. "You're a pro." She said.

"Thanks." LJ replied. "Not bad for a beginner?"

"Yeah, not bad at all."

The kite is suddenly hit by a laser shot, setting it on fire, and come down onto the grass. Nearby civilians see something before screaming and run away. LJ and Aseey turn to see it was a skeleton with laser arms.

* * *

At the monastery, smoke shows up, envisioning the skeleton moving to LJ and Aseey. "Skulkin at the park!" Zane said.

"LJ's there as well!" Cole said.

"Rangers, you know what to do." Wu said as they all soon get up and head for the door.

* * *

At the park, the skeleton soon fired some laser shots again, causing LJ to grab Aseey and they hit the grass as the laser shots cause an explosion near their spot as some debris land on top of them before they get up to look at each other. "Aseey, hide! I'll keep it busy."

"But-!"

"Just do it!" Aseey runs over to a nearby tree as LJ turned to the skeleton. "I suppose my father sent you to do his dirty work."

"No, you have Samukai to thank for that." The skeleton said. "Who is still unhappy that you took both his lower arms." LJ soon charged at it, raising a leg at it, but it blocks it before preparing to punch him. LJ quickly turns around and punches it in the back before the skeleton strikes him, making him move back. He then tried to swing an arm, but it grabs hold of it before he tries to kick it, but the skeleton immediately grabbed his leg, raises him high and throws him in the air, making him land near a small hill, causing him to roll down a little.

"Face it, you're weak, Junior." LJ turned onto his side as the Skulkin talked. "I, Laserton, will be bringing you back to your father."

LJ gets up and sighed as he looked at Aseey, who was still hiding behind the tree before looking at his Spinjitzu Watch. "Sorry, uncle." He then turned to face Laserton. "Spinjitzu!" He kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch. "Emerald Power!"

* * *

LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning around as a green tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing LJ, in his Ranger suit, as he lands, left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him. Green wind soon engulfed his head, turning into the green helmet as his height extends.

* * *

Aseey was immediately surprised as LJ charged at Laserton again. "Go, LJ!" She said.

LJ jumped as he raised his right leg to try and strike Laserton fazing it a bit before placing his feet on the ground as it strikes him, making him flip back, but he places his hands on the ground to straighten himself as he got back up and looked at it. "Come on, Emerald Ranger!" Laserton yelled before charging at LJ, making him flip to the side before firing its lasers, causing him to backflip as the spot it hits exploded. He soon jumped in the air to somersault over it.

"Energy Sword!" He yelled, getting out his sword and swung it to strike its back, landing on the ground before turning to strike it again, knocking it down forward. LJ soon got up as Laserton turned to face him. "Give a message to my father: I am a Power Ranger, and I am not his son, I am his enemy."

"I'll be sure to give him the message, when you give it to him yourself!" Laserton soon fired its lasers at LJ, causing an explosion that sends him in the air. He rolled in the air before landing on his back as Laserton placed its foot on him and Aseey looked on, in shock. "Now, I want you to throw the weapon away and take off your Spinjitzu Watch."

"Never." Aseey immediately looked around before seeing a nearby rock and kneels down to pick it up. "No matter what you do, the Rangers will stop you."

Laserton was about to raise an arm to knock him out, a rock was thrown at it, hitting it in the head, causing it to look up and see Aseey, who holds another rock. "Leave my friend alone!" She yelled.

"Oh, he needs a bodyguard now?" Laserton asked.

LJ immediately raised his sword and swung it at Laserton, slashing it and making it get off of him as it fell back. He quickly got up and came to Aseey. "Thanks, Aseey." He said.

"Go get him, Emerald Ranger." She replied before taking off to go back behind the tree.

LJ immediately charged at Laserton and raised his sword out to it. It tries to strike the sword, but LJ soon got out his yoyo. "Energy Whip!" The yoyo turns into the Energy Whip and he swings it, striking Laserton's ribcage and knocking it back.

"It's not over!" Laserton yelled, getting up and raised its right arm which ignited and went to strike LJ, but he quickly held out his whip in both hands while also having his sword in the same hands block the arm and they clash. "I'm taking you back to your father and Samukai, alive or not!"

"Then, you should've taken a look your surroundings!"

"What?"

"Earth Power!" Cole's voice was heard as LJ ducked down for Laserton to see the Rangers holding the Spinjitzu Blaster. Nya and Jay held the sides while Zane and Kai were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Cole held the flail handle and had his hand on top of it. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Fire!"

The Spinjitzu Blaster fires its shot and it goes to Laserton, hitting it and knocking it into a pole before it explodes. LJ stood up and made his whip turn back into the yoyo. "About time too." He said.

"LJ, I'm sorry about what I said."

"No harm done, Cole."

"How did you know we were coming up behind you?" Zane asked.

"My blade's reflection saw the sun shining your visors. I may have a lot to learn, but you all still do."

"I guess so." Kai said as Jay chuckled.

"But, we got a bit of a problem."

"What problem?" Nya asked before LJ points to Aseey and they look at her before she nervously waved at them.

"We have to bring her with us to the monastery."

* * *

In the lab room at Darkley's, Samukai looks through some beakers and vials as he tries to find LJ's enlargement mix before Lloyd, out of his hat and bathrobe, came over to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I sent Laserton to grab your son and he failed." Samukai replied. "I need to find your son's concoction to make him grow."

"No need. I'll deal with you later." He walks out of the lab.

* * *

In his office, Lloyd came up to the window and raised his Mega Weapon. "Laserton, I wish for you to grow!" The Mega Weapon emits energy before a spark of energy comes out of it.

* * *

At the park, the Rangers prepare to head over to Aseey before the Mega Weapon's energy hits Laserton, causing it to get up and grow as they turn to see it was now big. "Bigger and badder lasers!" It yelled, holding out an arm and fired a laser shot near the tree where Aseey was, creating an explosion, knocking them all down.

"I'll take Aseey somewhere safe." LJ said as he heads over to her and they both take off.

The Rangers soon press their Spinjitzu Watches. "Flame Megazord!" Kai and Nya said. "L.I.E. Megazord!" Jay, Zane and Cole said.

* * *

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing its face before poising.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, while the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing its face before poising.

Laserton charges at the Flame Megazord while raising its left arm to ignite it as the L.I.E. Megazord tried to charge at Laserton, but it turned to it and swung its arm, striking the front of the L.I.E. Megazord, knocking it back.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole, Jay and Zane shook from the attack. "We gotta get back up!" Cole yelled.

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord slowly gets up while the Flame Megazord got out one of the Flame Swords from behind to try and strike Laserton, but it moved to the side and fired a laser shot, hitting the side of it.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya shook from the attack.

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord quickly gets up and raises its left leg to kick Laserton, knocking it down onto its chest.

* * *

By where LJ and Aseey were by a barbecue area, they quickly move aside as Laserton landed on top of it. "Guys, watch out!" He yelled before a beep was heard on his Spinjitzu Watch.

The Flame Megazord gets out the other Flame Sword while the L.I.E. Megazord got out its Rock Mallet. "Let's take it before it gets back up." Kai said from inside the Flame Megazord.

"Rock Mallet, final strike!" Cole, Jay and Zane said from inside the L.I.E. Megazord, raising the Rock Mallet.

"Flame Swords, final strike!" Kai and Nya said, moving their arms down.

As the attacks were about to make their mark, Laserton quickly spun around, stood up a bit and fired a few laser shots, hitting the Megazords. The Megazords sizzle and come apart as they fell while it got up. "A spinning lo-" Laserton was cut off by some laser shots that hit its arms, breaking its laser points off. "Hey! Who did that?!" Laserton looked up to see a giant mech in the shape of a dragon.

"I did." LJ's voice was heard.

* * *

By the disassembled Zords, the Rangers look up to see the new Zord. "A new Zord?" Kai asked.

"One specifically done for the Emerald Ranger." Jay replied.

"Give it all you got, LJ." Cole said.

* * *

In the new Zord's cockpit, the seating around the console was like a motorbike with him sitting in it like he was on a motorbike, LJ presses a few buttons. "Have some ramming!" He yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Zord flew down to Laserton and struck it, knocking it back before turning around. "Come down here and fight like a man!" It yelled.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ chuckled. "I'm not a man, but I'll fight like one." He presses a few buttons. "Emerald Dragon Zord, Mega Mode!"

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing a face before it poised.

The Emerald Dragon Megazord charges at Laserton and kicked it before moving to punch it, knocking it back before it ignites its arms to try and strike it, but the Megazord jumped back to avoid it. "Stand still!"

* * *

In the cockpit, the seating was now like the other Megazords, LJ soon folded his arms. "Gladly."

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord soon stopped moving and remained stationary as Laserton charged at it.

* * *

Down by the downed Zords, Aseey joined up with the other Rangers as they see Laserton charging at the stationary Megazord. "LJ! What are you doing?" Kai asked into his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Wait for it." Jay said as he was near Nya.

"LJ, start moving again!" Zane yelled.

"Wait for it."

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ still has his arms folded as he saw Laserton charging at his Megazord.

* * *

"LJ!" Cole yelled. "Move!"

* * *

"And..." In the cockpit, LJ immediately waved his hand over a nearby button.

* * *

Outside, Laserton immediately prepared to strike the Emerald Dragon Megazord, but the Megazord soon tilted backwards by the knees, causing Laserton's strike to miss.

While preparing to get back up, the Emerald Dragon Megazord moved its right arm up to the end of the detached tail on its back before pulling it out, dragging the wings along with it, and got up to strike Laserton from right to left, making it move back. "Ha! Nailed it!" Jay and Nya soon did a high-five as the Megazord straightened itself, showing the tail and wings are now combined to look like an axe.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ presses a few buttons. "Dragon Axe, miss and swing!" He yelled.

* * *

Outside, Laserton charges at the Emerald Dragon Megazord, who turned to the side, allowing it to miss it before swinging the Dragon Axe at its back, forcing it forward.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ presses another button, opening a panel, revealing a handle-like button which he grabs. "Dragon Axe, final strike!"

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord raises the Dragon Axe high before moving it down to strike Laserton. The strike hits Laserton, causing it to scream before falling forward and exploded.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ lets go of the handle and looked on. "A spinning victory." He then looked down to Aseey and the other Rangers. "And now about that exposure."

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd growled as he stomped on a bunch of papers and turned to Samukai, who had his arms behind his back and head held down. "I try to take a nap for just one day, and you come up with a stupid plan to try and grab my son and destroy the Power Rangers!" He yelled. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Well, Lord Garmadon, I-" Samukai was soon cut off.

"I don't want to hear about it!" He soon went to a nearby plant. "Two weeks in the dungeon." He turned the plant, opening the trapdoor and Samukai falls down into the dungeon, screaming as he did so. "One of these days, Rangers, one of these days."

* * *

At the monastery, Aseey was amazed at the sight as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ, all still in their Ranger suits but with their helmets off and LJ back to his normal size, were beside her and Wu came up to her. "So, this is the girl who inadvertently found out about you." He said.

"Yes, Master." LJ replied.

"Now, Aseey, I did a little background check on you, and you seem to be a well enough honest citizen to keep a secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I appreciate your answer. You're also free to come here as you please."

"Thank you."

* * *

Several minutes later, in Ninjago City, LJ and Aseey walk along a street. "I hope I didn't waste the day." LJ said.

"No, I'm glad to have met someone who is very friendly, even if he's a Power Ranger. And don't worry, it'll be our secret."

"Thank you." They silently smile before Aseey takes off and the other Rangers came up behind him.

"You got feelings for her, don't you?" Jay asked.

"What? No, I don't. Besides, she's older than me."

"Oh, my mother was older than my dad." Cole said.

"That's not the point!"

"You little softie." Cole grabs him to give him a noogie, but LJ moved his foot around his leg and moved it forward, making Cole fall down on the ground.

"Now, who's the softie now?" They all soon laugh as Cole got up and shrugged.


	13. Pirates vs Rangers

Upon finding an abandoned pirate ship, the Skulkins resurrect the ship's crew to wreck havoc on Ninjago City.

* * *

In the gymnasium at Ninjago Academy, Kai, in a red bamboo t-shirt, black shorts and white and black trainers, was moving past Jay, who is wearing a blue jersey shirt, grey track pants and black sneakers, while kicking a soccer ball over to Cole. "Get it, Cole!" He said.

Cole, wearing a black long sleeve shirt, orange shorts and white and orange cleats, caught the ball before kicking over to where LJ was. LJ was wearing a green sweatshirt, black sweatpants and green sneakers. The ball flew across the gym as it came close to the goal, but LJ jumps in the air and catches the ball before landing on the ground, rolling forward as he did so before kicking it to Zane. "Get it, Zane!" He said.

Zane, wearing a white 3/4 shirt with blue sleeves and sporting '13' on the front, blue shorts and white and blue trainers, jumped in the air before spinning back to kick the ball. As Zane landed on the ground, the ball flies in the opposite side of the gym before coming at the other goal where Nya, in a maroon tank top, grey shorts and red sneakers, immediately tried to grab it, but it moved past between her hands and hits the goal. "Whoo!" Zane said as he raised his arms up. "Another great kick."

"This is why I hate soccer." Nya said as she goes over to a nearby bench to grab a canteen before the entrance door opened and Dareth came in.

"Guys, I suspect you have written permission to use the gym after hours." He said.

"It's in my bag, Principal Brown." Kai replied as he came over to his bag to grab an energy drink and holds out the permission slip to him.

Dareth puts on some reading glasses to look at it and nods. "All in order." He then noticed LJ. "Oh, I didn't know you brought Garmadon's son along for this."

"We're trying to make sure he doesn't go back to his father." Jay said.

"Nice to hear. Carry on."

"Actually, we're just about finished." Zane said.

"Okay. Be quick, I'm closing it in 5 minutes, or I'm sending in Geoff." Dareth soon walks out of the gym.

"So, Jay, have you finished that project you've been doing?" Cole asked as he used a small towel to wipe some sweat off of his forehead.

"I'll tell you about it at Mistaké's." Jay replied as they all start heading out.

* * *

In the middle of a desert, Kruncha and Nuckal walk along it among other Skulkins while carrying some shovels. "I don't get it." Nuckal said. "Why are we out here, looking for somewhere to dig?"

"Because, Samukai said that there is a rumour about a pirate ship that sunk here in the middle of the Sea of Sand when it used to be part of the Endlass Sea before the world was split open and most of it flowed down into the earth." Kruncha replied.

"But, should we even be out here without Lord Garmadon's consent?"

"Bah, who cares about him anyway? Besides, since his son is now a Power Ranger, he might try to go easy on him. He's starting to become weak."

"Okay." Suddenly, he fell forward and his skull came off, rolling next to Kruncha. "Ah, little help?" Kruncha picks his skull up to see his skeleton getting up and moving about before heading over to it and placed the skull back on it. "Thanks."

"What did you trip over, anyway?" They head back to the spot where Nuckal tripped and sees something sticking out. "Could this be it? Come on, start digging!" They soon stuck their shovels into the sand and start digging.

At Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, Mistaké places a tray with six iced teas on it at the Rangers' table before handing them out. They were all in their civilian clothing. "Maybe you young Rangers were right." She said. "I should hire someone to help out here."

"Wait, how did-" Nya was soon cut off.

"I know a Spinjitzu Watch when I see one. Don't worry, Wu's an old friend of mine, anyway." She soon walked away.

"So, that project you were talking us about." Kai said.

"Well, I just completed a component this morning that will allow all five of our Zords to combine into one big Megazord." Jay replied, getting out a sheet of paper, showing the main Rangers' Zords. "Now, Kai's will become the main body, Cole and Zane's will be the feet, mine will be the arms and Nya's is the head. I just need to think of a name for it." He then checked his Spinjitzu Watch. "I might think up one while I go get it, the garage closes in a few minutes."

"Mind if I come with you?" LJ asked. "I left my yoyo there."

"Sure thing." Jay and LJ get up and walk out.

* * *

In the Sea of Sand, Kruncha and Nuckal kept digging as it was now shown to be the remains of a ship as well as a skeleton with a hook and cutlass laying nearby before Lloyd shows up. "So, Samukai goes against my orders again, does he?" He asked, causing them to turn to him.

"Uh, no sir, he doesn't know that we found this." Kruncha replied, half lying.

"What did you find?"

"Looks like a pirate ship." Nuckal said. "If the rumours are true, I thinks it's the Fasting Rounding."

"No, it's the Destiny's Bounty!" Kruncha yelled, slapping his head, causing his skull to spin.

"The Destiny's Bounty." Lloyd said, coming up to it. "Belonging to the most feared pirate of them all, Captain Soto." He soon raised the Mega Weapon. "I wish to rewind time on the Destiny's Bounty, restore it to its former glory and better than before!"

Energy waves come out of the Mega Weapon and head over to the ship's remains before going around it. The remains immediately rise up along with some still in the sand, followed by the skeleton as the ship starts to spin with the pieces coming together like a puzzle before it becomes completely whole and soon glowed. The dull brown exterior was starting to turn dark purple and black, boosters were forming on the stern section and a dragon figurehead appears before the glowed dispersed. "All hands on deck!" A voice called out before ropes come down and skeletons start rappelling down them.

They immediately land in front of Lloyd, Kruncha and Nuckal and held out their weapons. The skeletons were all in ragged pirate attire. "I, Lord Lloyd Garmadon have recreated you to do my bidding. I have also recreated your ship as a gift as well."

"What be your bidding, four arms?"

"Forty degrees south, ten degrees east, there is a town where you can plunder. I want this boy brought back alive." He gets out a photo and shows it to him. It was LJ's school picture.

"What is our return?"

"You can keep the ship if you succeed. Fail me, and I will send you back to wherever it was you were sent to." He holds out his Mega Weapon at a crew member and touches him. The crew member suddenly disintegrates into ash and flies off, into the wind.

"Aye, aye, four arms." Soto turns to his crew. "Batten down the hatches! Raise the sails!" The pirates cheer and take off as Lloyd smirked. "We have our heading!" The pirates head back onto the Bounty before it turns around and moves off.

* * *

In the hallway at Ninjago Academy, Jay and LJ come up to the entrance to the garage before Jay tries the door handle, but it doesn't move. "It's locked." He said. "Guess we were too late."

"Let the bad boy do his thing." LJ replied, getting out some paperclips before kneeling down, undoing them and starts twisting them around. Jay tried to look on as best as he could, but couldn't due to LJ's size before he soon stood up, showing a key, made entirely of paperclips.

"Wow." LJ places the paperclip key into the lock and twists it, unlocking the door.

"My thievery classes weren't a waste of time after all." He then opened the door and they head inside.

* * *

In the garage, Jay and LJ head over to a nearby bench where they see a big plug-like component and LJ's yoyo. "That's the ticket." Jay grabs the component and puts it in his front pocket of his overalls while LJ puts his yoyo in his jacket pocket. Beeping was soon heard from their Spinjitzu Watches and they answer them. "Come in, Master."

"Jay, Junior, the Spirit Smoke shows a flying ship incoming." Wu said through the Spinjitzu Watch. "Meet up with the other Rangers."

"A flying ship?" LJ asked before they take off. "What's next, a giant fluffy cat?"

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, people were walking along, going about what their business as an ice cream salesman hands a kid some raspberry ice cream. As the boy was about to go to his grandparents, a large shadow covers everything and the sound of intense engine humming caused em all to look up and see it was the Destiny's Bounty. Everyone soon screamed and started running off as the boy dropped his ice cream while he ran. On the deck, Soto and a crew member were looking down at the streets, in awe. "What is this place, Captain?" The member asked.

"A place to plunder." Soto replied. "Never have my eyes seen such treasures." He then turned to his crew of undead pirates. "Boys, take whatever you want!"

* * *

On a balcony just above Master Chen's, Skylor heads over to a couple, who had just proposed before the Bounty passes by and a pirate, hanging from a rope, grabs the woman's engagement ring. "Ahh, my ring!" She yelled as the pirate took off and laughed.

* * *

By a jewellery store, some pirates enter it before sounds of screaming, glass breaking and punch blowing was heard before they came back out, carrying handfuls of jewellery or cash as alarms soon went off. "What treasures!" A pirate said, holding up a tiara.

* * *

On the streets, Soto and a bunch of crew members stop in the middle of the road as a bus comes their way before it soon skidded to a halt. The driver honks the horn to try and get them out of the way. "Aye, a creature!" Soto said. "Let's give him a taste of our steel!" They immediately surround it and strike at it, causing the driver and passengers to scream before the door opened and Soto and some members come in before they move down the row of seats, some of the passengers giving up their items. "It surrenders and gives us its loot. Have at it, boys!"

* * *

At the mall, pirates start heading into stores as some people run out. In a nearby arcade, a pirate slams his sword into a coin machine, spilling quarters out. "Silver!" One of them said, about to pick it up.

Suddenly, a blade is held at his neck as the pirate looked up to see it was Kai, in his Ranger form. "Plundering was 14th century." He said. "Put it down."

"Never!" The pirate raises his sword to strike him, but Kai quickly held both his swords out, blasting Fire at him and knocking him out of the arcade.

* * *

Outside the arcade, the pirate falls apart as Nya kicks one into a nearby fountain, causing it to come apart and Zane fired some arrows at one, completely freezing it solid. "Pirates haven't been around for centuries." Nya said.

"I sense Lord Garmadon is behind this." Zane replied before raising his arm. "Cole, do you require assistance?"

"Not really." Cole said through the Spinjitzu Watch. In a clothing store, Cole swings his hammer while having his arm by his helmet while pirates move to surround him. "It's all fine below deck." He then looked up at them and held his hammer out. "Hammer time!" He soon spun around, striking all the pirates and they come apart.

* * *

Outside the mall, Jay and LJ come across some pirates pushing some security guards down while carrying bags of stolen goods before they raise their left arms. "Ready?" Jay asked.

"Ready." LJ replied.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said. Jay moves his right thumb to his Spinjitzu Watch while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!"

* * *

Jay moves his left hand by his right shoulder as he moved his right elbow back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They soon start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing Jay and LJ, in their Ranger suits. Jay was on his right knee with his right arm spread out and his left arm in front of his right knee while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets with LJ's height extending.

* * *

LJ and Jay charge at the pirates as one charged at LJ while Jay started backflipping to avoid two more as they try to strike him. "This ain't no discount day!" Jay said, landing on the hands and kicked one pirate's head, breaking its skull off. "Thunder Flail!" He yelled, getting out his flail at the same time as LJ takes down the pirate he was fighting.

"Energy Whip!" He yelled, getting out his yoyo before it turns into the chain whip.

They swung their weapons around before moving them forward for their ends to combine before kneeling down and move forward, tripping all the pirates down before they untangle their chains, moving back to one side before LJ holds his sword out, emitting Energy. "Elements combine!" They both yelled before Jay held his flail, emitting Lightning, which goes into the Energy power, creating green lightning. The lightning immediately goes along the downed pirates before exploding, separating them all.

"I love it when we combine powers." Jay said as he and LJ demorph with LJ returning to his normal size.

"Guys." Zane was heard as he, Kai, Cole and Nya came up to them.

"What is up with these pirate skeletons?" Kai asked.

"Apparently, they're coming from a flying ship." Jay replied.

"A flying ship?" Nya asked.

"What flying ship?" Cole asked before the Bounty's shadow starts to cover everything.

"Uh, that one." LJ replied, pointing out to it and they all look up.

"We gotta stop it." Kai said. "Let's go!" They all come up to the ropes, grab hold of them and start to climb as the ship starts to ascend, away from Ninjago City.

* * *

In the sky, the Rangers start climbing up the rope, except for Cole, who does it slowly. "Cole, come on!"

"I'm afraid of heights!" He yelled.

"Don't be such a baby and keep climbing."

"Don't look down." Nya said.

"Don't look down." Cole said to himself before he starts climbing up.

* * *

In the main bridge of the Destiny's Bounty, a pirate was at the helm as Soto looked out the window and sighed in relief. "Such a beautiful view." He said. Beeping was soon heard, causing him to look around. "Sink me! Whar is that sound coming from?" He then noticed a flashing light on a nearby console and came up to it before pressing a nearby button, causing the beeping to stop.

"I take it you were successful in your plunder?" Lloyd's voice was heard through.

"Well shave me belly with a rusty razor! Who is this mystery person?"

"It's me! The one who brought you back to life! The man with four arms!"

"Oh, sorry. Guess a lot has changed since I was last here."

"Did you find my son?"

"Nay. We'll go for another round around the city."

"You better. Or I will send your soul back to the Departed Realm."

"Aye." Soto immediately heads outside. On the deck, some of the pirate crew were checking out their stolen loot before yelling was heard and Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ appear on the deck, causing the crew members to turn and hold their weapons out to them. "Arrr! Intruders, on my galleon! How did ye sneak on board?"

"We hitched a ride up." Kai said.

"Well, you'll be hitching with the plank when I'm finished with you all."

"The only one walking the plank, is you." He soon raised his left arm up. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all said, raising their left arms up.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said. They move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets with LJ's height extending.

* * *

The Rangers soon stood straight as Soto was confused at what they were wearing. "What be ye supposed to be?" He asked.

"Spinjitzu Ranger Red!" Kai said as he posed like a lion. "Fire!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Black!" Cole said as he posed like a bear. "Earth!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Blue!" Jay said as he posed like an octopus. "Lightning!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger White!" Zane said as he posed like a tiger. "Ice!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Maroon!" Nya said as she posed like a phoenix. "Water!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Emerald!" LJ said as he posed like a dragon. "Energy!"

"Power Rangers: Spinjitzu!" They all yelled before they stood up straight and poised. "Ninjago!"

"Power Rangers?" Soto asked. "More like tightsuit wearing geeks. No matter. You'll still be sent to the plank. At arms, boys!"

The pirates charge at the Rangers, who turn at each one. Any raises his left arm to block one pirates' sword by the handle guard before turning to grab his arm, turn and raised his leg to kick another pirate, knocking him onto a railing, making him turn over it and fall off the deck while Jay grabbed the pirate's sword and threw it to another pirate before turning back to the pirate, vaults over him and kicks him into the other pirate, knocking them both down. Zane gets out his bow and arrow and blocked two pirates' swords before spinning around to kick the pirate on the left and then the pirate on the right with his bow, knocking them both down before kneeling down, aiming it at Soto and fired, both arrows going through shoulder blades and hit the stairs, ending up trapped. Kai and Nya use their weapons to block the swords of the pirates they were fighting before Kai tilted back to avoid the sword of the pirate he was fighting, got back up and backflipped, kicking the pirate and knocking his skull off at the same time as he came up to Nya, who moves her spear through the ribcage of the pirate she was fighting before she forced him down, stabbed the spear into the ground and kicked the skull off as Kai came up next to her. "Let's try combining the power ourselves." He said.

"Right." She replied.

* * *

Close by, Cole, who had just slammed a jar into a pirate's skull and used his hammer to bang on it before using it to push him off the railing and off the ship before he turned to them. "Guys, it won't work!" He yelled.

Kai holds his swords out, firing a burst of Fire. "Burn, baby, burn!" Nya holds out her spear to fire a flow of Water into the fire, but it immediately caused steam the moment the fire was extinguished. "What happened?"

"Some powers are not meant to be combined!" Kai and Nya quickly grab hold of a pirate as he was charging at them before Nya grabbed hold of her spear and pushed him down, knocking him apart.

LJ swings his chain whip about at some pirates as they try to avoid it before one charged at him from behind, but he jumps in the air and spins backward, making him crash into the ones he was fighting before he lands and swung his chain around them, trapping them in a circle before moving them ahead and stood up. "Energy Whip!" He yelled, swinging the whip from upper right to downward left, leaving an energy slash, then to upper left to downward right, leaving another, making it an X, before spinning around and struck the energy wave, moving it to the pirates, causing them to explode.

They all soon face Soto as he managed to remove the arrows trapping him and got up to face the Rangers as they poise with their weapons. "Fancy moves, tightsuiters." He said. "Anything else up yer sleeve?"

"This." Zane replied. "Spinjitzu Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Kai and Nya held the sides while Jay and Cole were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Zane held the flail handle. "Ice Power!" Zane places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The blaster fires its shot and hits Soto, knocking him at the window to the bridge.

* * *

Inside, Soto lands by the console and slowly got up. "So, you having a problem?" Lloyd asked through the console.

"Aye, I seem to have a bad outcome." Soto replied.

"Do you see a green button by the helm?"

"Aye."

"Push it. It's a bit of a surprise for you." Soto heads over to the helm and pushes the button. Alarms were soon heard as the ship starts to shake.

* * *

On the deck, the Rangers flail about as the ship was shaking. "Whoa, what is going on?" Nya asked.

"I think the ship is transforming." Zane replied. "Sort of like a Megazord."

"A Megazord?" Jay asked. "You mean to tell me this old junk is a Zord?"

"It doesn't matter, we need to get off, quickly." Kai replied.

LJ presses his Spinjitzu Watch as they head for the stern section. "Emerald Dragon Zord!" He yelled. "Time to get us." The Emerald Dragon Zord immediately appeared close by and the Rangers immediately jump off the Bounty with Cole screaming from the height before they land into the Zord before it pulls away.

* * *

On the bridge, Soto sees the Zord fly away. "They're running away!" He said. "Ye cowards!" Outside, the Bounty's thrusters move to the sides before moving down and hands come out while the ship moved downward, the bowl section moves forward and splits into two, making them look like legs, and the stern section rises, revealing a face.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Zord's cockpit, LJ was at the controls as he and the others see the Bounty's transformation being complete. "That ship is Megazord now?" Cole asked.

"You better get out that component if you want to go up against him." LJ said to Jay.

"Here we go." Jay replied as he got out the component and pressed a small button before raising and pressing his Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

Outside, the Zords appear underneath the Emerald Dragon Zord before Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya jump out of it and into their own Zords.

* * *

In the Blue Octopus Zord, Jay places his component into his console's wires and presses some buttons on the console. "Spinjitzu Megazord, come online!"

* * *

Outside, the Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, making a face before it poised.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Nya, Kai, Zane and Cole were at the controls with the latter four looking around, in amazement. "Cool!" Kai said as he looked around.

"Amazing!" Nya said.

"This is astonishing." Zane said.

"No time to be amazed." Jay replied. "Let's chop-sake that lemonade stand!"

"Right."

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Zord moves along the new Megazord before it stopped.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ was amazed. "Wow, that's cool!" He said.

"Our Megazord is bigger than Soto's, so you can standby." Kai replied through the monitor.

"Copy that."

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord moved up to the Destiny's Megazord as it came at it.

* * *

In the Bounty's bridge, Soto was shocked. "Blimey!" He said. "That hunk of junk is big. But that won't stop me!" He moves the helm a little.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord moves to the side as the Spinjitzu Megazord tries to charge at it with a fist, but misses before it raised its leg, managing to hit the Megazord.

* * *

In the cockpit, Soto shook from the attack. "Treachery!" He turned the helm even more.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord moved to the side again before raising a fist to punch the Spinjitzu Megazord, but it barely fazes it.

* * *

In the Spinjitzu Megazord, Kai chuckled as he pressed a button. "Break your way out of this." He said.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord grabbed hold of the Destiny's Megazord and headbutts it.

* * *

In the Destiny's Megazord, Soto falls down from the effect the headbutt caused before getting back up. "Take this!"

* * *

Outside, the Zord's hands retract into the thrusters before raising up and fires, making the Spinjitzu Megazord move back.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers had their arms by their faces to cover themselves from the heat. "It's too hot!"

"Activating thermal skin!" Zane said, pressing some buttons.

* * *

Outside, the thrusters keep bursting flames as the exterior of the Megazord soon shined and steam emits from it, causing the Destiny's Megazord to back away.

* * *

In the bridge, Soto growled before noticing a nearby lever. "Time for the anchor!" He said, pulling it.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord raised its left arm up before a panel opened up and the anchor comes out before it fires out and the chain wraps around the Spinjitzu Megazord.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers look on, in shock as Kai pressed a button. "We're stuck." He said.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord tries to move, but can't break free.

* * *

In the Destiny's Megazord bridge, Soto laughs as he looked on. "You lose, tightsuiters."

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord keeps trying to pull on the anchor chain, but is still unable to break free before a green flame hits the chain, causing it to melt and snap.

* * *

In the bridge, Soto was shocked at the Spinjitzu Megazord forced the chain off of it. "Arrr! My anchor! Who dares to interfere?!"

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Zord's cockpit, LJ chuckles. "I do." He said.

* * *

In the Spinjitzu Megazord, the Rangers look at their monitors. "Thanks, LJ." Kai said.

"LJ, time for you to come into the fight." Jay said. "Push the small lever on the right."

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Zord's cockpit, LJ pushes a small lever forward.

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Zord stops before the back legs spread out and move close to the body while the front legs turn to the sides, turning it into a sword. "Cool, the Dragon Zord has become a sword!" LJ said. The Spinjitzu Megazord soon grabbed hold of the handle and swings it around before poising.

* * *

In the Spinjitzu Megazord's cockpit, a spare control space appeared before LJ appeared next to Jay. "Hello."

"Now, let's see how well the Emerald Dragon Sword does." Kai said.

* * *

Outside, the Destiny's Megazord charges at the Spinjitzu Megazord before it jumped in the air and somersaulted over it and swung the sword, striking it from the back and swung it on the side, striking it again, knocking it forward.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers soon held their hands together. "Emerald Dragon Sword, final strike!" They all said, moving them down.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm before moving it down on the Destiny's Megazord, causing it to go down.

* * *

In the bridge, Soto falls down and comes apart. "Yarr!" His skull said. "I guess t'is the end of a pirate's life." He exhaled before he stopped moving.

* * *

In the cockpit of the Spinjitzu Megazord, the Rangers cheer and high five a little. "A spinning victory." Kai said.

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd growled as he turned to Samukai, who had his head down. "You went behind my back again, not telling me about the Bounty." He said.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Samukai replied. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." He soon walked away, in anger. "One of these days, Rangers. One of these days."

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, the police start collecting the loot around where the Destiny's Megazord was laying while it is towed away and the Rangers, demorphed, look on from behind a barrier among others, including Skylor and Seliel. "They're gonna get rid of the Destiny's Bounty?" Zane asked as they start to walk away.

"Yeah, they're gonna take it to my parents' scrapyard, where they'll likely take it apart." Jay replied as they exit the crowd.

"Well, why not save it in case we may need it ourselves?"

"That's a great idea." Kai said. "And we can also fly around Ninjago in it."

"Well, we better go tell Master Wu about it." Nya said before they all agree and continue moving on.


	14. Royal Silence

Cole's father, a famous singer, wants him to start becoming a celebrity singer, but doesn't know his son is a Power Ranger as he must help the Rangers defeat a monster who is sealing people's mouths shut.

* * *

 **(A/N: Had to fix a few booboos, I think I'm starting to forget numbers. More booboos fixed)**

* * *

At Master Chen's, music was playing as Kai, Jay, Zane and Nya, all in their work shirts with Zane wearing a hat with Master Chen's logo on it, were serving some customers while LJ was at a table, eating a spring roll as he and some of the customers were watching Cole, who is on the stage. "#You shall never control me, I'm no drone or even a toy, So you can just leave me alone#" Cole sang as he looked on to see the crowd of customers watching him. "#Stay away from me, Take all your threats to the grave, And never come back. You don't control me, I'm in control of my life, I want to live my life. And you have no right to be a slave driver, You don't control me, And you shall not control me. You don't control me, I'm in control of my life, I want to live my life. And you have no right to be a slave driver, You don't control me, And you shall not control me. You have no control over me, You have no control over me, You have no control over me#" The song soon ended and the music stopped with the watching customers applauding before he soon got off the stage and sat down next to LJ.

"Nice song." He said, handing him some water, which he scowled.

"Thanks. I wrote it after last night. It was a nightmare about my father."

"Welcome to the club of Hating Fathers."

"Fathers can't be all that bad." Jay said, sitting down and grabbing a kani sushi before taking a bite.

The bell by the door soon jingled as Cole turned to it to see a middle aged man, wearing a tuxedo with a red bow tie and brown trench coat over it. "Oh no." He said, getting up and turned to Zane as he was coming their way.. "Zane, give me your hat."

"Why?" He asked.

Cole just took it without answering and puts it on over his head before heading over to a nearby table where there were some empty plates and picked them up before he starts to head over to the kitchen. As he did so, the man passes by, unintentionally bumping into Cole, knocking him back a bit and causing him to drop the plates. They landed on the ground, shattering as a result. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Uh, don't worry." Cole replied with a deeper voice before kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Here, let me help." He kneels down to help Cole pick up the broken dishes before he soon got a quick good look at him. "Cole?"

He immediately sighed before taking the hat off and they stood up. "Hey, dad."

"Whoa!" Jay said as he and the others came up to them. "Louis Hence of the Royal Blacksmiths is your father?"

"Correct." Louis replied. "Loughlin Copernicus Mason Eric Hence XX."

"Hence? Cole, I thought your surname was Brookstone."

"My mother's maiden name." Cole said. "Started using it when she passed."

"Wanted to keep a piece of her, didn't you?" Louis asked and Cole nodded.

"Weren't the Royal Blacksmiths disbanded last year?" LJ asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, a controversy involving a member and the mayor's daughter. Anyway, I heard a rumour that you were singing again."

"Well, that rumour is false." Cole lied. "I'm just a normal waiter."

"Really? Cole Randy Leister Hence, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it your voice I heard outside?"

Cole immediately sighed. "Yes, it's true. Let's go talk somewhere, my break is coming up anyway." He leads Louis through the kitchen as the others look at him.

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd was looking through the telescope to see Cole and his father coming out of the back and start talking. "So, his father is a member of the Royal Blacksmiths?" He asked. "Annoying bunch that."

"Actually, sir, they haven't been active for 18 months." Samukai said as he came up to him with a newspaper clipping. "Found it in one of the students' rooms."

"Guess I was behind on the times." He takes the clipping and looked at the title. "'Royal Silence.' That's it!" He immediately raised his Mega Weapon. "I wish for a being that can silence anyone it comes across! Seal their mouths completely shut!" The end of the Mega Weapon glows and a nearby Skulkin starts to move about and shake as if it was electrocuted before energy surrounded it and engulfed it.

The energy mist soon dispersed a skeleton with what appeared to be a tape dispenser on its head. "Muton at your service, Lord Garmadon." It said.

"How good is a skeleton with a roll of tape on its head gonna do against those Rangers?" Samukai asked.

"Never talk like that at our master!" Muton opened its mouth, and a roll of energy hits Samukai's mouth, completely sealing it shut and he starts muffling.

"Ah, I like that." Lloyd said. "Now, Muton, make sure to silence every mouth in Ninjago City, even the Rangers."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

At the back of Master Chen's, Cole and Louis were still talking before Louis soon sighed. "So, they heard your song over the radio?" Louis asked.

"When that monster hypnotised us all with those hypnotic waves, the Power Rangers took one of my demo CDs and I end up getting hired along with my friends." Cole replied, lying about his involvement.

"Gotta thank those Rangers. But, I think that they are just gonna get themselves seriously hurt."

"Dad, we- They stick their necks out for Ninjago City!" Cole had almost blew his cover as a Power Ranger.

"Can't the police handle those skeletons and monsters? Leave it to them."

"The police don't know how. Which is why the Rangers exist."

"You look like you know them."

"I'm a fan of the Black Ranger and they saved my life a few times." Cole lied again.

"I'm glad, but still."

"Look, what is your reason for coming to Ninjago City?"

"I'm putting together a new band. I want you in it as the lead singer."

"What? Dad, I'm fine where I am. This is where I grew up, this is where I go to school at Ninjago Academy, this is where mom died."

"Cole, please. Think about-" Cole's Spinjitzu Watch immediately beeped. "What was that?"

"Listen, my break's over. We'll talk later." He heads over to the door.

"Cole, just think about it." Cole had briefly stopped before heading back inside.

* * *

Inside, Cole comes up to Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and LJ. "Master Wu saw a monster on the Spirit Smoke." Kai said, looking around because LJ is a not an employee and a minor.

"Where?"

"Ninjago Park. Let's get going." They soon took off.

* * *

In Ninjago Park, Muton fires its tape at a young couple, shutting their mouths shut, causing them to scream, but were muffled before running away. "Hey!" Jay's voice was heard.

Muton turned to see the Rangers, all morphed, running at them. "Skulkins, attack!" It yelled as some Skulkins charge at them.

"Cole, LJ, take that tapehead." Kai said, grabbing a Skulkin before kicking as Jay knees one, knocking it down before Nya rolled over it to kick another one and Zane jumped back, placing his hands on the ground before jumping back up to kick another Skulkin, causing it to come apart.

LJ grabs hold of Cole's wrists and turned as he jumped up, kicked Muton, knocking it back and lets go to spin-kick it. Cole lands on the ground before crouching down to allow LJ to somersault over him and try to kick Muton, but it forces him back, knocking him into Kai, who catches him and he quickly kicked a Skulkin behind him.

* * *

Outside the park, a limo stops at a set of traffic lights before the right rear window unrolled, revealing Louis. "The Spinjitzu Power Rangers." He said. "I really wish that they left all of this to the police, for their sake."

Muton pushes Cole aside and fired its tape at LJ and Kai. "Guys!" Cole yelled.

"LJ!" Kai yelled before pushing LJ aside and was hit before collapsing forward.

"Kai!" LJ yelled, coming up to him. "Are you alright?" Kai tries to speak, but it is muffled. "What?" Kai tried to speak, but was still muffled.

Muton soon struck Cole aside and moved down to him. "Now it's your turn to be silent." It said.

Jay throws the Skulkin he was fighting down before turning to see Muton about to seal Cole's mouth through the helmet. "Cole!" He yelled, running at them. Muton prepared to fire before Jay pushes it down, but it fires its shot, hitting Jay and he rolled to the sound and he started to muffle.

"Jay!" Nya yelled, coming up to him.

Muton laughed as it was about to fire another shot before it noticed the limo, got out a big blaster and aimed at it. Cole got up and saw it was aimed at the limo and his father. "Dad!" He yelled, running into the blast's path and takes it to his back, causing an explosion and sending him into the air a bit before collapsing forward as a result and demorphed.

Muton laughed before it took off. "Another time, Rangers." It said.

Cole groaned as he slowly got up and Louis sees him. "Cole?" He asked before getting out.

"Master Lou!" The driver yelled, but he ignored him as he came over to injured son, followed by the other Rangers.

"Cole."

Cole kept groaning as he slowly got onto one knee. He had a cut on the back of his left hand and some cuts and bruises on his chest, forehead and his sweatshirt was torn. "Dad." He said, shocked at his father finding out who he was.

"No, don't talk. Get in the car." Cole just looked at him, in shock. "The car, now!" Cole gets up and heads over to the limo before Lou turned to the other Rangers and LJ helped Kai up while Nya helped up Jay. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He heads over to the limo as Cole was looking on. "Get in!" He does so as Lou got in as well and closed the door before the limo drives away as the Rangers soon demorph with LJ returning to his original size.

"Can you believe him?" Nya asked.

"I know." Zane replied. "For a parent to discover a secret can be shocking."

They soon look at Jay and Kai, showing their mouths were sealed, as if they were completely gone. "Guys, are you okay?" LJ asked. They both nod.

"Let's get them back to the monastery. We can worry about Cole later."

"Right." LJ and Nya said before they soon took off.

* * *

In the study at the monastery, Kai tries to pull the tape off of his mouth while Zane was pulling at Jay's, laughing through his closed mouth as he did so, while he tries to stay still. "That Skulkin sealed their mouths shut." LJ said to Wu while pouring some laundry detergent into a cup of hot water and started to stir it.

"Why use detergent and hot water?" Nya asked.

"Old Darkley's School trick." He picks it up and heads over to Kai. "We often do it whenever we spill glue on ourselves. We even pranked this newbie once, ended up getting detention for a month, spent half of it, mixing detergent and hot water in order to free him." He comes up next to him, getting a scoop of the mixture in the spoon and holds the cup under his chin to catch any excess mix. "Kai, move your hands away, this is gonna sting a bit." He pours the mixture over Kai's mouth, causing him to yell which is muffled.

"By the way, where is Cole now?" Wu asked.

* * *

Inside a building, a couple of servants in tuxedos tend to Cole, who has a bandage on the back of his left hand, bandages wrapped around his chest and forehead and doesn't have his shirt on anymore. One servant soon moved his left arm. "I'm fine!" He yelled, forcing him to let go.

The servants soon leave as Lou came in, carrying an orange t-shirt with the name 'Royal Blacksmiths' on it, as well as four signatures on it, and a black cardigan. "Still got some of your clothes here." He said, handing them to him. "In case you wanted to come home, son."

"Thanks." Cole takes them and immediately puts the t-shirt on.

"I cannot believe you're a Power Ranger. Do you realize what that means?"

"It means I save the world." He soon puts the cardigan on.

"No, you could end up dead, or worse. Your mother would turn over her grave if she knew you were a Power Ranger."

"Mom was a Power Ranger, dad."

"What?"

"That's why I am one. It's the reason why I left Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts."

* * *

1 Year Earlier

Outside of a big school, Cole, wearing a private school uniform consisting of a grey beret, grey blazer, black vest, white shirt, grey slacks, red, black and yellow striped tie and black boots, was carrying a bag before straightening his left shoulder. "Stupid dance move!" He yelled, taking off his satchel and threw it aside, into some bushes. "Wish dad never put me in that stupid school."

"Probably because he doesn't know the truth." Someone called out. Cole turned to the side to see Wu, who is sipping some tea while sitting on a bench.

"The truth?" Cole soon came up to him. "What truth, old man?"

"Your mother. Her name is Abigail, right?"

"Yes."

"She was a good friend. And a great fighter."

"Fighter?" He sits down next to him. Wu then gets out the Black Spinjitzu Watch and holds it out to him. "A watch?"

"A Spinjitzu Watch. It belonged to your mother. She was the Black Power Ranger."

"You mean those Rangers who fought in the Serpentine War?" Cole soon stood up. "No way. No way am I buying that story! Don't think that you want me to be friends with you either. Besides, you have no respect points." He starts to walk away.

Wu then stood up. "Your mother was the same way." Cole soon stopped. "She said I had 200 respect points."

"She did?"

"Yes." Wu comes up to him, holding out the Spinjitzu Watch. "You were destined to succeed your mother. And even though she is gone, I'm very sure that she would be proud of you. And that you would want this."

"Okay then." Cole soon took it and put it on. "When do we start?" Wu soon smiled.

* * *

Present

"I carry on her legacy." Cole said.

"That's ridiculous." Lou replied. "You know what? I'm glad you ran away. Cause all you did was lie. You lied about your reason why you walked away from Marty Oppenheimer's, why you left this mansion and now, you're lying about your mother. I want you out!"

"What?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO!"

"If you think I lie, what's the point in me still having this on me?" Cole dug his hand into his pocket, got out a CD in a case and placed it on the table before walking out.

* * *

Outside, the house in question was a mansion as he walked over to the front gate before turning to look at the mansion. "I always hated that place anyway." He continued walking, pushing the gates open as he did so and some servants immediately pulled them shut.

* * *

In the study at the monastery, LJ pulls on the tape on Kai's mouth, but groaned. "Not even the detergent mix worked." He said, backing away, rubbing his hair.

"Maybe if we defeated that monster, they could return to normal." Nya replied.

"That is a possibility." Zane said as he was still pulling on the tape on Jay's mouth before putting a foot on his leg, but soon fell back, knocking a chair over, as he lost grip on the tape. Jay groaned in pain, but it wasn't heard before he grabbed a nearby note pad, wrote on it and turned to show it to them. It said, 'That really hurts!' "Sorry."

Smoke soon filled the room and they see a vision of Muton. "Maybe you can get another chance." Wu replied. "Rangers, time to shut its mouth." He then turned to Kai and Jay. "Uh, no offence." Kai grabs another note pad as Jay took the written paper off and writes another one while Kai wrote on his before they turn them around. Kai's said, 'None taken.', while Jay's said, 'Ha, ha.' Zane, Nya and LJ soon take off.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago City, Muton fires its tape at Skylor, as Seliel hides behind a car. "Skylor!" She yelled as Muton takes off and they run away. "Let's get out of here!"

Muton moves along the streets as civilians ran away from it as Zane, LJ and Nya show up. "Time to take down this muter." Zane said before raising his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." They both replied.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said. Zane and Nya move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

Zane and Nya move their left hands by their right shoulders as they moved their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They soon start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing Zane, LJ and Nya, in their Ranger suits. Zane and Nya were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets with LJ's height extending.

* * *

"Combo kick!" Nya yelled as she, Zane and LJ immediately poised and charge at Muton as Zane and LJ come side to side and hold their hands out before Nya jumped up and bounced off to kick it.

* * *

At his mansion, Lou picks up the CD, heads over to a stereo and inserts it. Silent bongo beating was soon heard, followed by guitar and piano music. "#Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us#" Cole and Lou's voices were heard as well as a woman's as Lou sheds a tear. "#My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me. Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us. My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me#" He then looked at a photo of himself, a young Cole and his wife.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, Zane backflips as he avoids Muton's tape attack before LJ uses his chain whip to strike it, causing it to turn to him and kick it. "Hey!" Nya was heard as Muton turned to see her, holding her spear out to it to fire a flow of water, but it barely effects it as Zane gets out his bow and arrow and fires two arrows from behind it. Muton quickly turned to avoid them as they hit the ground near Nya and LJ before ice formed around them, trapping them.

Nya quickly moved her left arm to her helmet. "Cole!" She said into her Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

At a graveyard, Cole places a bouquet of black hollyhocks on a grave before looking at the tombstone. It said, "Abigail Hence, September 8 2010 - September 10 2045, Beloved mother and wife. A born fighter.' "He wouldn't listen, mom." He said. "He doesn't believe your past." His Spinjitzu Watch soon beeped. "Yeah?"

"Cole, that monster is back, and we can't get free."

"I'm on my way." Cole gets up and takes off, vaulting over the fence as he did so.

* * *

Back out on the streets, Zane strikes Muton with his bow, but it holds up its left arm to block it before it soon fired its tape, hitting Zane, causing him to muffle and kicked him down. Muton immediately laughed as it got out its blaster. "Now I get to destroy the Rangers." It said.

"Think again!"

"What?" Cole charges at Muton with his hammer before striking its head, breaking the tape dispenser apart and its pieces land on the ground. "No!"

"Hey, I can speak again." Zane said.

"Then that must mean..." Nya replied.

* * *

In the study at the monastery, Kai and Jay feel the tape coming off and their mouths become visible. "Finally, I can breathe again." Jay said.

"They must've been successful, let's go." Kai replied before they got up and took off.

* * *

Back on the streets, Muton growled as it looked at its pieces. "Sealing your mouths won't matter now!" It yelled, holding up its blaster. "I can still vaporize you!"

Cole quickly presses his Spinjitzu Watch, immediately morphing into his Ranger form, and rolled to the side as the shot hits the ice around Nya and LJ, melting it and freeing them. "LJ, gonna need your power." He said.

"Right." LJ replied, getting out his sword and came up next to him. "Energy Blast!" He holds out his sword, creating an energy wave.

"Earth Blow, final attack!" Cole holds his hammer out, firing a flow of dirt at the energy wave, turning it green as it soon hits Muton, causing it to scream and explode. They watch as the remains of Muton land on the ground.

"Hey!" Kai was heard as they turn to see him and Jay coming up to them.

"You're okay." Nya said, putting her arms around them.

"Yeah." Close by, Lou watches on from a nearby building and smiled.

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd kicks a Skulkin aside as he came up to the window and held out his Mega Weapon. "I wish for you to grow!" He yelled as the Mega Weapon emits energy before a spark of energy comes out of it.

* * *

Out on the streets, Muton's pieces come together and it immediately grows before laughing. The Rangers look on, in shock. "Better morph, guys." Cole said to Kai and Jay. They nod and raise their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said, moving their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

Kai and Jay move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing Kai and Jay, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, making a face before it poised. "Spinjitzu Megazord!" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya said.

"Emerald Dragon Zord, Mega Mode!" LJ said as the Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing a face before it poised.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, LJ looked while in the Spinjitzu Megazord, the others did the same.

"LJ, take the back." Kai said.

"Right."

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord moves around as Muton turned to it to try and fire its tape, but the Spinjitzu Megazord grabs hold of the tape as the Emerald Dragon Megazord immediately punched it, knocking it back, but it flips back and kicks the Spinjitzu Megazord. In the cockpit, the Ranger shook from the attack. "Sneaky little skeleton." Jay said.

* * *

Outside, Muton soon ran to the side as it went around the Megazord. In the cockpit, they look on, in confusion. "What's it doing?" Nya asked.

"It's going to trap us in its tape!" Zane replied. "It's still in our Megazord's hand!"

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord lets go of the tape, but it was too late as Muton soon pulled back, making the Megazord fall down. The Emerald Dragon Megazord soon charged at Muton and tried to punch it, but it moves to the side and kicks it. "Take this!" It yelled, about to fire its tape.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ immediately pressed a button. "Dragon Mode, engage!" He yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord's lower jaw rises up to cover the face, the ankles open up for the feet to return and the paws to come back out, the wrists open up and the hands move back in as the paws come back out before the arms move forward, the tail and wings come off and reattach to their original spots and the Zord moves downward, returning to its original mode. The Emerald Dragon Zord quickly flew to the side as the tape nearly hits it before it turned and fired green flames at Muton's head, breaking dispenser apart. The tape around the Spinjitzu Megazord soon came off and it gets up.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers look on, in amazement. "Thanks, LJ." Kai said.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's finish that tapehead. Sword Mode, engage."

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Zord stops before the back legs spread out and move close to the body while the front legs turn to the sides, turning it into Sword Mode before the Spinjitzu Megazord grabs it.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ appears next to Jay as Kai turned to Cole. "Care to do the honours?" He asked.

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Kai gets off his control space for Cole, who soon got onto it and Kai took his spot.

Cole soon held his hands together. "Emerald Dragon Sword, final strike!" He moves his hands down.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm before moving it down on Muton. Muton screamed before it soon fell down forward and explodes.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers cheer as Cole looked on. "A spinning victory."

* * *

Outside, Lou looked on before smiling. "Your mother would be proud of you, Cole." He said before walking away.

* * *

Later that night, at Chen's Noodle House, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, LJ and Wu were all seated at a booth as Cole was on stage, getting ready. "I'm glad Cole came as soon as he did." Zane said.

"If it weren't for him, you two would've been mutes forever." LJ replied.

"Very funny, kid." Jay said.

"Anyway, I wonder what Cole is gonna sing tonight?" Wu asked.

"He said it was a bit of a personal one." Zane replied.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Cole said as they turn to the stage. "Now, this one is sort of what I used to do with my family. The last thing we ever did actually before my mother passed. This was her song." He then turned to the band and nodded before they started playing and Cole turned back to the microphone. "#You say darkness can't compare, Can't compare to what we have today. We aren't so lonely for the hurt, The hurt that has been left behind#"

"#Please don't say you're not a waste of space#" Someone sang as Cole turned to see it was Lou, by the piano, causing some customers to applaud.

"#Because you're the light of the world#"

Cole quickly turned back to his microphone. "#Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us#" Cole and his father sang. "#My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me. Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me#"

"#The pain may not go away, But don't let it become the darkness#" Lou sang. "#Like the sun in the sky, You can bright up our entire world#"

"#Like the clouds in the sky, You can rain down the only thing to save us from dehydration, And keep us all relieved#" Cole sang.

"#Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us#" Cole and his father sang. "#My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me. Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me#"

"#Don't think of darkness as your friend, Darkness is not your ally, It just wants to swallow you whole, It just wants to swallow you whole#" Cole sang.

"#The light in you is your real friend, Say that it is your real friend, Light is your friend#" Lou sang.

"#We'll never be a waste of space, Because we are the lights of the world#"

"#Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us#" Cole and his father sang. "#My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me. Darkness cannot destroy the world, Because the world is protected by lights like us, And no one can ever, Take that light away from us My dreams are full of light, Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me#"

"#Darkness is not our friend, For the light is our real friend#"

"#Like the light in my soul, The light can purify the darkness, And never bring it closer to me, Never bring it close to me#" The song soon ended and the Rangers, Wu and the customers applaud as Cole came up to Lou as he stood up and they hugged each other.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Cole." Lou said.

"Don't worry about it, pop." Cole replied.

"You know? Be what you want be."

"Thanks." They soon hug once again.

* * *

 **(A/N: The songs in this chapter are Control and Darkness Cannot Destroy the World. Both original songs that can be viewed on my deviantART site TEK1996)**


	15. Shirt Craze

Nya's new fashion line becomes the centre of attention in Ninjago City, unaware that they had been laced by Anger-Bone beforehand, causing the others to fight among each other.

* * *

A massive crowd was gathering just outside Ninjago Academy as Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and LJ were at the front as Nya was standing nervously on the stage among other girls as a middle aged man comes up next to the podium next to them. "This is the moment we have all been waiting for." The man said. "The winner of the Recycling Material into Fashion Line is... Nya Smith."

The crowd cheered and applaud as Seliel, who was next to Nya, shook her head in disappointment and walked off the stage while Nya came up to the podium. "I just don't know what to say." She said. "I guess I should be thanking everyone for their encouragement, but I also want to thank the other girls on their hard work and most of all, to the Power Rangers, who inspired me to make this fashion line." The crowd cheered and applaud again as a middle aged woman comes up to Nya and shook her hand.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Rangers walk along the campus as the stage was being cleared off. "Well done, Nya." Jay said.

"Yeah, what material did you use again?" LJ asked.

"I managed to get the recycling plant to recover old scrolls and used the paper to make the fabric that I call, Parch Paper." Nya replied as she sat down. "I just hope that it sells well."

The middle aged man soon came up to Nya as they soon turn to him. "Nya, I forgot to mention my name." He said. "My name is Boan Green. As winner of Recycling Material into Fashion Line, I like to know what type of materiel was used."

"Just some old parchment paper."

"Okay, thank you for your time. Work to the Bone will be glad to hear that." Boan then took off as they look on.

* * *

At the car park, Boan heads over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. "The Maroon Ranger was easily fooled, master."

Samukai suddenly appeared behind him. "You did really well, Anger-Bone." He replied.

"Thank you, Samukai." Boan grabs hold of his neck and pulls on it, peeling the skin, revealing a skull, and removed his suit, showing sewing machinery all over himself. "Now, to make those shirts."

"Remember, I want everyone in Ninjago City fighting to wear one... especially those Rangers."

* * *

At the entrance to Ninjago Academy, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ come up to the bus stop. "Hey, we're gonna head over to the mall and then to the Beach Park, you want to come with us?" Jay asked Nya.

"No, thanks, I gotta call this fashion line." She replied as a bus showed up and the door opened, allowing some passengers to come off. "See what percentage I get from the shirts' profits."

"Your loss." Kai sarcastically said before they get on and the door closes before taking off.

As Nya walked away, Skylor and Seliel look on as Seliel growled. "I can't believe she won." She said. "This is outrageous. I mean, mine was obviously the best."

"We should run an investigation." Skylor replied. "I hate to do this to Kai's sister, but there must be some mistake."

"Let's do just that."

* * *

Inside a warehouse, close to Darkley's Boarding School, many Skulkins were throwing parchment paper into a machine, dissolving it before it travels down a chute to a nearby machine that was draining the water while the sloppy remains of the paper travel down another chute into a machine where strings are coming out and Anger-Bone sews it all into rolls of fabric, very fast that there was already a lot of rolls as some were now being used to make some shirts. Samukai walks along a catwalk, observing a conveyor belt below where the shirts are about to be coated in some sort of steam, emitting from a nearby cauldron as Kruncha, Nuckal as well as some Skulkins pour in some chemicals from vials and beakers while Nuckal was eating some cotton candy before Samukai came up to them. "All these shirts will be coated with that concoction we found in the science room that made our volunteer very angry." Kruncha said as the Skulkins kept filling the cauldron with the vials and beakers of the chemicals.

"Good." Samukai replied. "But we still need something to keep customers coming back like kids to candy."

"Any ideas?" Nuckal asked as he ate some cotton candy.

"Cotton candy!" Samukai soon grabbed it. "Perfect!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! My candy!" Samukai soon threw it into the cauldron, causing him to groan.

"That'll make them irresistible. And when they put them on... it's goodbye, happy days."

Samukai laughs as he and Kruncha walk away. "Yeah, great." Nuckal sarcastically said while looking in the cauldron. "Glad you're happy. I've been saving that for weeks." He then looks in it. "Maybe it's not dissolved." He soon placed his skull in it before getting out and growled. "Ah, forget it, it's just a bunch of spun sugar!" He soon walked away. "I'll get another one sometime later!"

* * *

Several minutes later, at a park with a view of the beach, a shirt stall is setting many of the shirts with some civilians wearing some as they try to advertise them with people starting to come up to them.

* * *

Close by, people were passing by Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and LJ, who walk along the waterfront. Kai, Jay and LJ had ice cream in their hands while Cole and Zane had some soda cups before noticing a big crowd over by the shirt stall, arguing, fighting over which type of shirt they should go with or showing them off to their friends. "Hey, check it out." Kai said. "Nya's shirts are starting to become popular."

"We should check it out." Jay replied.

"Don't want to miss out on the craze." Zane said as they head over to the stall.

"That's my size." A middle aged man told a young man as he tried to grab his shirt. "I want this. I want this."

Kai, Cole and Zane pass by a stand of shirts to go up to another stand as Jay grabs a white one with blue, grey and black lines. "Excuse me, young man." A man said, swiping the shirt, despite wearing a black one with white and grey squares on it. "That one's mine." He soon walked away as Jay soon took a blue one with yellow lines, white squares and pink stripes.

The moment he puts it on, he suddenly gets angry before turning to the man who swiped the shirt as he was looking at another one as a middle aged woman was also looking at it. "Give me that back, you old fart!" He yelled as he swiped it and the woman pushes past him.

"That's just fine." A woman said, wearing a black shirt with white and grey squares on it, as she hands money to the cashier as a man, wearing a white shirt with blue, grey and black lines, was beside her. "Walk home then." She walks away, pushing Kai aside, who is wearing a red shirt with black and grey triangles.

"People sure are in a grouchy mood today." He said.

"Yeah, like you're always so pleasant." Jay replied sarcastically as Zane, wearing a white shirt with blue, grey and black lines, and Lloyd, wearing a green shirt with black vertical line and white horizontal lines, look at his shirt.

"I don't think so." Zane said before LJ soon jabbed his ice cream at the back of the left side of his shirt.

"Oh...!" He sarcastically said as he lets the ice cream drop to the ground and Zane looks at the stain on his new shirt. Kai and Jay soon laugh before Lloyd did so as well.

"Oh, you little weasel!" Zane soon prepared throw the contents of his soda at LJ, but he manages to get out of the way as the soda hits Kai. As Kai screamed from it hitting him, the others soon laugh at him as Kai looked at his new soda stained shirt.

"How about a mixture of both?" Cole, wearing a black shirt with white and grey squares on it, asked as he swiped Kai's ice cream, dunked the ice cream off the cone into his soda before shaking it and pours it onto LJ's head, which goes down his new shirt. This gets the others to laugh as LJ tried to get the sticky combination out of his hair.

* * *

Close by, Skylor and Seliel walk along the park and see the stand. "What?" They asked.

"They're making and selling them now?" Skylor asked.

"We gotta put a stop this." Seliel replied as they head over to the stand.

By now, Kai, Zane and LJ got what excess stain they could off of their shirts before they along with Jay and Cole start pushing each other. "What makes you think that shirt is better than mine?!" Kai asked Zane as Skylor and Seliel start grabbing the shirts and take them to a nearby bin.

"You ruined my new shirt!" LJ yelled, hitting Cole's left shin.

"Hey, what are those two girls doing?" Zane asked, pointing to Skylor and Seliel, who were taking the shirts off the stands and throwing them in the bin.

"They can't just do that to good shirts!" Jay yelled and the crowd cheered.

"Get them!" Cole yelled aloud.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, LJ and the crowd ran at Skylor and Seliel as they kept throwing the shirts in the bin before they see the crowd come at them. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Skylor asked as Kai, Zane and some of the crowd grab her while the others had Seliel.

"You obviously don't like this type of fashion!" Kai replied as they carry them to a nearby pool.

"It was supposed to be my fashion line that was the winner!" Seliel yelled. "Put me down!"

"Gladly." Cole sarcastically replied as they soon came to the edge of the pool and threw them in with big splashes.

"Okay, let's see what good shirts are still left!" Jay yelled as the crowd soon took off and Skylor and Seliel surfaced to look on, in anger, watching the crowd push each other about.

"We. Should. Call. The. Company. Instead." Seliel said, angered as she got out and helped Skylor out.

"I agree." Skylor replied before sneezing.

* * *

In Lloyd's office at Darkley's, Samukai looks through the telescope to see Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ arguing and laughed. "5 out of 6 ain't bad." He said.

"'Ain't bad'?" Nuckal asked as he came up to him. "We need to impress Master Garmadon by getting all the Rangers."

"Since when did you get so grouchy?"

"Since you didn't get all the Rangers."

"Very well. I'll send some Skulkins to deal with them and the Maroon Ranger."

* * *

In her dorm, Nya was pacing about while waiting for someone to answer her phone call before a click is heard. "Yes, this is Nya Smith." She said. "I wish to talk to Boan Green about my fashion line winning project." She listens for a bit. "There is no one named Boan Green who works for Work to the Bone? Well, did you receive my project at all? You didn't like it? Okay, I understand. No, thanks, sorry for wasting your time. Have a nice day." She soon hung up. "The guys need to know." She soon went to her door, opened it and ran out, quickly closing her door.

* * *

At Beach Park, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ were still pushing each other about as Anger-Bone and some Skulkins look on from behind some bushes. "Time for some more pushing about." It said before moving over to the crowd and the boys.

The crowd turned to see some Skulkins and scream before taking off while Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ just stayed behind, still arguing and pushing each other about. "Let's just say I have a certain crush on-" Jay was cut off when he was suddenly pushed down and they look to see the Skulkins and Anger-Bone.

"Hey, stay out of this!" Kai yelled, pushing a Skulkin down and it comes apart.

"Oh, so sorry." Anger-Bone sarcastically replied. "I'm just here to make you even more angry!"

"Get lost!" LJ yelled, pushing Anger-Bone, knocking it back.

"Yeah, go bother someone else!" Zane said, pushing another Skulkin down and it comes apart.

"Guess I caught them on a bad day." Anger-Bone said. "I'm gonna make my exit."

Anger-Bone takes off as they look on. "Hey, come back here, something!" Cole yelled, about to go after it, but a Skulkin holds him back. "Get out of my way!" He pushes it down, causing it to come apart before he looked up to see Anger-Bone was gone. "Great." He then turned to a nearby Skulkin. "This is all your fault!" He pushed it back a bit.

"Guys!" Nya was heard as she ran over to where they were.

"Oh, look, it's Nya." LJ sarcastically said. "Let her deal with these piles of bones."

They turn to each other as Nya poised when the Skulkins run at her. Nya charged at a nearby Skulkin before grabbing it and forced it down to roll on the ground with it before raising a leg to kick another Skulkin, knocking its skull off before getting up while grabbing picking up to Skulkin and threw it at two more, knocking them all down and causing them to come apart as another one grabs her from behind. "Hey, guys, I could use a little help here!" She tries to elbow it, but it moves to the side.

"Deal with it yourself, sis." Kai said before turning back to push Zane back.

"Morons." Nya turned to see a Skulkin charge at her before she jumped up to kick it, causing it to fall and come apart before landing and elbowed the Skulkin holding her, forcing it to let her go. She soon grabbed hold of her and throws it over a nearby deck's railing, causing it to land in the ocean with a splash. Nya sighed as she sees the boys still arguing. "Oh, come on." She starts to head over to them.

"My shirt is ruined because of you!" Zane said to LJ.

"Well, I still have my hair all sticky!" He replied before turning to Cole. "Because of him!"

"Guys, it wasn't my fashion line that won!" Nya said as she came up to them.

"Don't worry, I think it was a winner." Jay replied. "NOT!" They all soon laugh.

"Snap out of it!" Nya immediately pulled on Jay's shirt's right sleeve, which completely rips off.

"Hey!" He soon became shocked and shook his head about. "Nya, what just happened?" He sees the tear on the shirt before taking it off and throws it away. "It feels like I just awoke from a dream."

"It's the shirts. That Skulkin had them designed and laced. Help me get them off of the others."

Nya grabs Kai's and pulled it off as Jay did the same to Cole before taking off LJ's and Nya took off Zane's, causing them all to stop and shook their heads. "Oh, my head." LJ said, placing his hands on his forehead before moving them back. "Wait, why is my head all sticky?"

"You okay, sis?" Kai asked, not knowing the situation.

"Of course." Nya replied, going along with it. "I called Work to the Bone, and it turns out they never heard of Boan Green and my design wasn't the winner."

"Then how do we find him?" LJ asked.

"Maybe if we destroy where they're making the shirts, it can draw him out." Nya raises her arm to look at her Spinjitzu Watch.

"Wait, I think I know where they're doing them."

"Lead the way, kid." Kai said before they take off.

* * *

In Lloyd's office at Darkley's, Samukai sees Anger-Bone coming in and he turns to it. "Have you manage to get the male Rangers more riled up?" He asked.

"As best as I could." Anger-Bone replied. "Though the maroon one must've found out about our plan."

"Then we better-" An alarm was soon heard as they head over to a nearby monitor to see the Rangers heading up the hill.

"The Rangers are here! And they're not wearing my shirts anymore!"

"They what?!" Lloyd was heard as he came in, wearing his fez hat and bathrobe.

"Oh, my lord." Samukai said. "I didn't know you woke up."

"Because that alarm just did? Whoever you are, deal with them at once."

"Yes, master." Anger-Bone said as it took off.

* * *

Outside, the Rangers come across the warehouse as Cole turned to LJ. "How did you know where it was?" He asked.

"We did home economics in here." LJ replied. "Hated it."

"Let's move in." Kai said as they came up to a nearby door, open it and head inside.

* * *

In the warehouse, the Rangers move along the room as they come across the machine making the shirts and were still being made as a Skulkin soon spots them. "Hey!" It yelled. "It's the Rangers!"

All the Skulkins turn to see them as Kruncha and Nuckal came down. "How did they get in here?!" Kruncha asked.

"Never mind that." Nuckal replied. "Get them!" The Skulkins charge at the Rangers before they quickly raise their left arms up.

"Spinjitzu!" They both said. They move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets with LJ's height extending.

* * *

The Rangers poise before getting out their weapons and charge at the Skulkins as they grab some office equipment. LJ swings his chain whip at a Skulkin while blocking its pole at the same time before moving to the side and forced his whip forward, making it move into another Skulkin, breaking them both apart. Kai, raises his left sword to block a Skulkin holding a foldable chair while striking another Skulkin's leg with his right sword, knocking it down and it comes apart before moving his sword downward, making the first Skulkin lower its weapon, moved his sword around opposite shoulders and swung them, the right sword taking off the head while the left takes off the top half of its body. Nya spins her spear before holding it out to the left, blocking a Skulkin holding a foldable desk before quickly kneeling down to avoid a strike from it, moves her spear underneath its legs and moved it up, forcing the Skulkin into another one, getting crushed by the desk while the Skulkin that held it came apart. "Two birds with one stone." She said.

Jay spins his flail around his body before moving it to the side to strike Kruncha, who holds a clipboard, but he raises his weapon to strike through it and turned around to face Jay's back before pushing him, knocking him down and causing him to lose his flail. Kruncha pulls it out and swings it while throwing the clipboard away before preparing to strike him, but he rolled to the side, moved his legs up to wrap them around the chain before placing his hands down and bounced off of it to kick him in the head while grabbing his flail at the same time. Zane swings his bow at one Skulkin before getting out an arrow and strikes another Skulkin before firing it at another one, elbowed the first Skulkin and kicked the last one, knoc them all down and they come apart before he jumped up, placed his bow on the ground and spun, kicking another Skulkin, causing it to come apart. Cole raises his hammer to block Nuckal's wooden board before backflipping and lands on the staircase as Nuckal came up to him and swings his weapon at him, but Cole soon struck it, breaking it apart. Cole then went to strike him again, but Nuckal ducked down to avoid it before kicking Cole down and was about to strike with the broken piece before Cole quickly grabbed his legs and forced him down. "This is getting hard." He said as he got up and vaulted off the staircase, coming up to the other Rangers as they regroup.

"Lousy Rangers!" Anger-Bone was heard as it came up to them. "I knew I should've took you down back at the park."

"Well, now you get the chance." LJ said.

"Spinjitzu Ranger Red!" Kai said as he posed like a lion. "Fire!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Black!" Cole said as he posed like a bear. "Earth!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Blue!" Jay said as he posed like an octopus. "Lightning!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger White!" Zane said as he posed like a tiger. "Ice!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Maroon!" Nya said as she posed like a phoenix. "Water!"

"Spinjitzu Ranger Emerald!" LJ said as he posed like a dragon. "Energy!"

"Power Rangers: Spinjitzu!" They all yelled before they stood up straight and poised. "Ninjago!"

"Then let's do this." Anger-Bone said.

"Kai, you and the others deal with the machine, I got this." LJ said.

"Be careful." Kai replied before LJ charged at Anger-Bone.

Anger-Bone charges at LJ, who quickly somersaults over it and tried to strike, but Anger-Bone grabbed hold of his arm and kicks him, knocking him back. LJ immediately raised his chain whip out before charging while swinging it and prepared to strike it, but Anger-Bone grabbed hold of it. "Is that all you got?" It asked.

"I'm just getting started." LJ replied before getting out his sword and struck it, making it let go of his whip.

The other Rangers move up the stairwell before coming across the machine still producing the shirts. "Time to blow the machine." Kai said. "With some electricity."

"I like the way you think." Jay replied. "Spinjitzu Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Cole and Kai held the sides while Nya and Zane were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Jay held the flail handle. "Lightning Power!" Jay places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fires its shot.

* * *

The shot hits the machine, causing it to shake about and emit electricity. "Let's go! This thing's about to blow!"

"You didn't think this through, did you?" Nya asked.

"No!"

They pass by LJ and Anger-Bone, who is knocked down as Zane immediately grabbed LJ. "This place is gonna blow!" He yelled.

"We better get out of here!" LJ replied, taking off.

"I'm not letting you leave alive!" Anger-Bone yelled, grabbing Zane's ankle, making him trip, but LJ quickly kicked it, picking Zane up as he did so and they run while the machine starts emitting smoke.

"Let's get out of here!" Nuckal yelled as he and Kruncha quickly head for a nearby window and jump out of it, breaking it as they did so.

* * *

Outside, Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya get out before turning to the door. "Zane, LJ, hurry up!" Jay yelled.

Zane quickly comes out before LJ did so at the same time an explosion was heard inside and the warehouse immediately blew up, knocking them all down and demorphing as they did so. Several minutes later, they wake up to see Zane getting up, groaning before he turns to see LJ on the ground, groaning. "LJ." He said as he and the others came up to him as he gets up, but groaned and knelt down before clutching his left ankle. "LJ, are you okay?"

"It's my ankle." LJ said. "I think it's broken."

"Let's get him to a doctor." Kai said as he and Zane help him up and they all take off.

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd charges at Samukai, who has his back against the wall. "I cannot believe you had a monster attack the Rangers without my permission again!" He yelled. "Not to mention my son is injured."

"Then that means they're one Ranger down." Samukai replied.

"That still doesn't give you the right to hurt my son!"

"Can't we at least go after them while they're vulnerable."

"No. I have something else in mind. Stand over there!" He points over to the rug before Samukai did so. "Time in the dungeon will teach you a lesson." He pulls the plant, opening the trapdoor and Samukai goes through. "One of these days, Rangers. One of these days."

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, the Rangers were seated at a table before Nya joins them. "I heard back from Work to the Bone, they apologize in advance." She said. "Some votes got lost in the mail and the winner by default is Seliel, with her recycled citrus skin."

"Don't feel bad about it, sis." Kai replied.

"I know. But parchment paper is hard to come by, any type of citrus peel is easy.

Mistaké came up to them with a tray of tea mugs. "Here are your orders." She said, handing them out before turning to LJ, who has a bandage around his injured ankle and a crutch nearby. "Have some of this, young Garmadon." She places a mug next to his own. "Stinging nettle. Said to help dealing with inflammation."

She walks away before LJ takes the mug and has a sip, groaning from the taste. "Awful taste." He said to himself.

"Well, with LJ having a busted ankle, we're one Ranger down." Zane said.

"And Garmadon knows it."

"Well, we better be careful when he attacks again." Cole said.

"And be ready for him." Kai replied. "No matter what."


	16. Child's Play

LJ has to fight through his injury to save Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole when they were turned into kids by his father's latest monster.

* * *

In Ninjago City, the Spinjitzu Megazord moves along the street, looking for something. "Rain-Bone has to be somewhere." Cole said from inside the Megazord.

* * *

In the cockpit, the Rangers check their monitors for the opponent. "LJ, can you see it?" Zane asked.

"Got him." LJ replied through Zane's monitor.

* * *

In the kitchen at the monastery, LJ taps a few keys before looking on the monitor to see there was a blue skeleton with an upside down raindrop, hiding around a building, waiting to strike the Megazord. "He's on the corner of Mother and Jones, it looks like he is about to ambush you."

"Well, we'll be doing the ambushing instead." Kai replied through the monitor.

* * *

In Ninjago City, the Spinjitzu Megazord moves up behind Rain-Bone before raising it arms, which retract and reveal cannon barrels. In the cockpit, the Rangers have their arms out, like the cannon arms. "Spinjitzu Megazord, final shot!" They all yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord loads its cannon before it immediately fired, hitting Rain-Bone from behind and causes it to explode. Inside, the Rangers sigh in relief. "A spinning victory."

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd growled and he strikes a nearby bookshelf, knocking some books off. "I cannot believe this!" He yelled, kicking it. "Each Skulkin send, those Rangers defeat it."

"Want me to bring in another Skulkin, Master?" Kruncha asked.

"No, I need to think of a way to get those Rangers defeated."

"Maybe if they were just a bunch of little kids, they'll be easy to defeat." Nuckal said.

"You know what, Nuckal? You just gave me an idea."

"I did? Well, thank you, Lord Garmadon."

* * *

At Chen's Noodle House, the Rangers were eating lunch as Skylor hands them some drinks. "You guys looks like you've been in a fight." She said.

"It's more like running away from those skeletons." Kai replied, taking a cup of soda and sips it.

"I know. I mean, two weeks after the Emerald Ranger stopped coming, it's been monster after monster. I wonder when he's coming back."

"Maybe he's taking a break." LJ said.

"That might be it. Maybe not. Anyway, enjoy your meal."

Skylor walks away as the Rangers start to eat. "Seriously, that was the fifth monster in two weeks." Kai said, referring to Rain-Bone.

"I know." Nya replied. "When is he ever gonna give up?"

"Until we're defeated." LJ said. "I mean, I already have a sprained ankle and can't fight on it for another month." He soon checked his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Need somewhere to be?" Kai asked.

"Well... The latest issue of 'Starfarer' just came in at Doomsday Comix and it's a limited run, so if I don't go out and get it, it's going to sell out. Last they left off, intergalactic rogue Fritz Donogan was surrounded by the imperial sludge, and if I don't find out if he gets out alright, I think I might have my own doomsday."

"The fate of Ninjago rests on our shoulders. As Power Rangers, we have a giant responsibility to hold."

"But, I might as well spend some free time while my ankle heals."

"Which won't take long. I'm sorry, but you don't have time for such childish things."

LJ soon sighed. "Other kids get to play and have fun."

Cole's Spinjitzu Watch soon beeped and they huddle close for Cole to answer. "Yes, Master Wu?" He asked.

"My brother has been spotted inside the Ninjago Museum of History." Wu replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "I believe he is going after an important artefact."

"We're on our way. LJ, you get back to the monastery."

"Fine." LJ said.

They start to get up before Chen came up to them. "Uh, Nya, I need you for a bit." He said. "Paul went home sick."

"OK." She replied before turning to them. "Sorry, I have to stay."

"It's okay, sis." Kai said. "You can watch LJ too."

"Thanks." She sarcastically spoke before LJ sat back down and got out his yoyo.

"Don't worry, just meet up with us when you're finished." They take off as Nya follows Chen into the kitchen and LJ starts playing with his yoyo.

* * *

In the museum, Lloyd, Kruncha, Nuckal and some Skulkins move along the main hallway, looking at some displays before coming across a gold staff. "Ah, yes." Lloyd said. "The Staff of Avertitque."

"The staff said to take away age from its victims." Nuckal replied.

"Yes. With this, the Rangers will all be my son's age and powerless to stop us. And then, we finally get him back on our side."

"That isn't going to happen with us around!" Jay was heard and look to see him, Kai, Zane and Cole, all in their Ranger form.

"Rangers! Stall them!"

Kruncha, Nuckal and some Skulkins charge at them as Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole poise before charging at them. Kai jumped up to avoid a Skulkin's strike before kicking it down, making it come apart. Jay turns to place his feet on a Skulkin's neck before grabbing hold of its legs and forced them forward, making it fall back and come apart as Jay quickly stood up and blocked Kruncha's punch. Cole raises his right arm to block a Skulkin's punch before turning to the side, grabbed of it and threw it into another Skulkin, making them both come apart. Zane quickly knelt down to avoid Nuckal's punch before getting up and punched him, making his skull spin around and notices Lloyd and a Skulkin heading into another room with the staff as alarms soon went off. "Hey, Garmadon's getting away!" He yelled before forcing Nuckal down. Jay kicks Kruncha down before he and the others immediately take off to go after them.

* * *

At the entrance to the museum, Lloyd and the Skulkin stop near the entrance as the alarms kept wailing before Lloyd turned to the Skulkin as it held the staff and raised his Mega Weapon. "Staff of Avertitque, I wish for you to combine with your wielder and use your power to de-age your victims!" He said as the end of the Mega Weapon emitted energy before the energy immediately hits it and the staff. The staff soon floats in the air before moving into the Skulkin as its soon turned gold, the hands turns into hooks and horns before turning to see Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole heading up to them. "Young-Bone, deal with the Rangers." Lloyd immediately takes off as Young-Bone turned to them.

"We gotta go after Garmadon!" Zane yelled.

"Forget him, we need to deal with this new monster." Kai replied before charging at Young-Bone, who holds its left arm out and fires a laser shot, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down, causing him to demorph and roll away.

Cole gets out his hammer and prepares to strike Young-Bone, who uses its left hook to block of before firing a laser shot from its right hook, hitting him and knocking him back, demorphing as he did so. "Try this on for size!" Zane said as he and Jay hold their weapons out, firing their powers which combine and hit Young-Bone, knocking it back. But as it fell back, Young-Bone raised its arms and fired laser shots at the two, knocking them down and they both demorph.

Young-Bone quickly gets up and takes off just as the Rangers did as well. "I can't believe we were knocked down easily." Jay said. But for some reason, his voice was like he was younger.

"Hey, I don't remember the museum being big." Kai replied as he sat up. His voice was also like he was younger. "Did it expand?"

"Or did we shrink?" Zane asked. His voice was also like he was younger.

"Uh, guys?" Kai points to a nearby reception desk where they see their reflections on it. They were small and their clothes had shrunk to their sizes as well.

"We've shrunk!" Jay yelled as they got up.

"We're...we're kids." They all immediately screamed, in fear.

"Oh, this is bad. This is so bad on so many levels!"

"Oh, it's impossible!" Cole said as he and the others get up. "We must be dreaming, Zane. Tell me we're dreaming."

"This is no dream." Zane replied. "That monster took away our youth, and now we look like LJ's age."

"We gotta find that monster." Kai said before raising his arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all replied.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said, moving their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches, but they don't glow.

"Oh, no." Cole said.

"We can't morph." Kai said.

"How is that possible?" Jay asked as sirens were soon heard and they see a police car stopping in front of the museum.

"The cops." Zane said.

The officers soon got out of the car and head in to see the four small Rangers. One of the officers soon laughed. "Well, well, what do we got here?" He asked. "Looks like we've caught our culprits to the museum heist. Who would have thought it was just a bunch of brats?" He and his partner laughed.

Kai chuckled as he tried to back away, but one of the officers grabbed him and Cole. "Look, officers, this has been a grave misunderstanding." He said as they were soon dragged out of the museum. "My friends here and I are simply trying to help out."

* * *

"You can tell all the stories you want back at the precinct." The officer holding him and Cole replied. "After all, you're all being detained for the theft of the Staff of Avertitque."

"But we didn't steal it."

"Garmadon was the one and created a monster that made us younger." Jay said as they were brought down to the car. "And as long as it's out there, we'll all end up like 10 year olds." The officer just laugh.

"You have the right to remain silent." The officer holding Jay and Zane said while chuckling.

"Then, I'm sorry to do this." Kai said before moving his foot onto the side of the car and bounced off, forcing the officer to let him go before he forced him into the back of the car, letting Cole go at the same time while Jay elbowed the officer holding him in the groin, causing him to let them go and they all take off.

"Hey, get back here!" They soon take off to chase after them.

* * *

In Chen's Noodle House, LJ plays with his yoyo as Nya comes up to him. "My shift just ended." She said. "You want to go to Doomsday Comix for your comic?"

"Won't Kai get angry at you?" He asked.

"He's not the boss of me. Besides, I heard there is a new Power Ranger comic I've been wanting to get."

"Okay." LJ soon got up and they head out while LJ used his crutch as he moved.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, Nya and LJ exit the Noodle House as Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole pass by. They were both unaware it was them due to their appearance before the officers pass by them as well. "Must've been some candy store robbery." They soon resume walking by.

* * *

Further ahead, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane keep running as Jay turned see the officer still pursuing them. "They're gonna catch up to us!" He yelled.

"In here!" Zane yelled, pointing to a nearby alleyway before turning into it and see the officers run past it.

"We gotta get back to the monastery." Cole said.

"But we can't be seen, the cops know our faces." Kai replied.

"Okay, kids, please keep your bags on you at all times." A man called out as the four little Rangers see a school group head into the park.

"Follow my lead, boys." Kai quietly whispered. They soon head over to the park as the officers soon see them.

"Hey, stop where you are!" One of them yelled before chasing after them.

* * *

They come into the park just as the kids spread out into groups of four before the Rangers split up to look through their bags for spare shirts. The officers come in and come up to a school group with the teacher accompanying them. "Excuse me, sir, we're looking for four boys, two with brown hair, one blonde and one black, strange watches on their wrists." One of them said. "Are they among your students?"

"Uh, sorry, officer, we have all students accounted for, no more than 16." The teacher replied.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir." The other officer said before they take off.

* * *

Nearby, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole regroup and exit the park, wearing shirts that they stole from the kids' bags while their normal shirts were in Jay's rucksack. "This is so humiliating." He said. He is wearing a grey cap and a blue sweater with a butterfly on it, over his overalls.

"I'm afraid if we can't morph, we'll be no match for Young-Bone." Zane replied. He is wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves and the number '13' on the front.

"Then we have to get back to the monastery." Kai said, wearing a red sweatshirt with the hood on over his head.

"I cannot believe I have to wear this." Cole replied. He was wearing a girl's purple shirt with stars on it. "Wish there was a jacket my size."

"Don't whine."

The officers soon came out and see them. "Hey, you four, stop!" One of them yelled.

"Run!" Jay yelled as they soon took off.

"Get back here!" The other officer yelled as they soon chase after him.

* * *

They run down the streets to get away from the officers before turning the corner and see Young-Bone, who was facing a couple that look young due to their youth being taken away before they take off. "Hey!" Kai yelled.

Young-Bone turned to them and laughed. "Ah, the young Rangers." It said. "This will be easy."

"There they are!" One of the officers yelled.

"Forget it, let's get out of here!" Zane yelled as they soon took off and the officers see Young-Bone.

"Those kids were telling the truth."

"But, no one will believe you." Young-Bone said, holding its arms out and fired laser shots at them, knock them both down and they immediately shrink into kids before it takes off.

The young officers get up and look at each other in shock. "Ahh, we're kids again!" One of the officers yelled in a younger voice.

"We gotta tell the others." The other officer replied, also in a younger voice before they get up and take off.

* * *

In another alleyway, Kai, Jay and Cole were by a wall as Zane was keeping a lookout for Young-Bone. "Let's hope the communication still works on this thing." Jay said as he presses his Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

At a comic store, LJ hands the owner some cash while Nya reads a comic, titled 'Power Rangers: Rock 'n' Roll' at a nearby table. "Oh, Panther, how you lead such a great team of Rangers." She said as she read it before LJ came up to her with the comic he purchased.

"Well, I got it." He said. "And Mac there said they're gonna do a movie on that. He said it's sort of an origin story."

"Wow, that sounds great." LJ's Spinjitzu Watch soon beep, causing them to get up before walking away while Nya placed her comic on the table as they left.

* * *

Outside, Nya and LJ stop outside the store before LJ answered his Spinjitzu Watch. "LJ here."

"LJ, Nya, we have a problem." Jay said through the Spinjitzu Watch.

"Jay, did you guys stop my father?"

"Not really."

"Well, we'll regroup at the monastery."

"Problem is, you need parental permission to take the bus and we can't seem to get out of the city."

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, never mind, it's a bit complicated. Just meet us at Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes."

"Okay, we're on our way." Nya said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, at a pizza parlour, LJ and Nya walk in and look among the kids to look for their friends. "Really?" Cole was heard. "Of all places we could meet, you pick this place?"

"What?" Jay asked. "I like their pizza."

They move up to the booths further down. "Psst, guys." Kai whispered to them, causing them to turn and see him, Jay, Zane and Cole in the right booth.

"Beat it, brat." LJ replied, not recognising him. "We got friends to find."

He starts to move, but Kai stops him. "It's me. Kai."

They both look at them and immediately recognized them. "Whoa!"

"What happened?" Nya asked.

"Garmadon used his Mega Weapon on some sort of staff and turned it into a monster that is turning anyone it comes across into kids." Kai replied as they sat down.

"Typical Garmadon." Cole said, slamming a fist onto the table.

"And now, every time we try to tell someone they won't believe us, because we're kids." Jay said.

Nya and LJ soon laugh. "What's so funny?" Kai asked.

"Well, I guess you know what it feels like to be treated differently." LJ replied.

"And I guess for now I'm the big sister to you, little brother." Nya said, playfully nudging Kai.

"Look, this is serious." Zane replied. "If we can't grow big to morph, we won't stand a chance against Young-Bone."

"Yeah, I mean, LJ is injured and Nya is the only active Ranger." Jay said.

"Well, for now, you spend time doing kid stuff and I'll look for that monster." Nya replied.

"But even if you found it, how do we turn back to our normal ages?" Cole asked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Okay." Kai reluctantly said.

* * *

Several minutes later, on the streets of Ninjago, Skylor and Seliel walk along the path before they see Young-Bone hit a bunch of young men and women, turning them into young kids before they run away screaming and it turned to see them. "Uh, we should run." Seliel said.

"Yeah." Skylor replied before they prepare to take off, but Young-Bone raised its arms and fired its laser shots, hitting them both and they land on the ground before shrinking into young kids.

They get up and look at each other before screaming as Young-Bone take off. "We're kids again!" They both yelled before running away, screaming, as Nya passes between them while touching her Spinjitzu Watch.

"Spinjitzu!" She yelled before flipping. "Ninjago!" She immediately morphed into the Maroon Ranger and raised an arm to block a punch.

* * *

In a nearby arcade, Jay plays on a pinball game as Kai, Zane, Cole and LJ look on. He has gotten to 2,500,000 points and needed over 3,000,000 to beat the current record. "I just feel so helpless being stuck, waiting for a solution." Kai said.

"Well, it's the only way to make sure we don't get hurt while Nya hunts down that monster." Zane replied.

"It would be really great if we had the Mega Weapon." Jay said as the ball goes down. "Shoot!"

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Maybe we can wish our old selves back." Jay pulls the lever back, releasing the ball.

"I say that is the most ridiculous idea ever." Kai said. "What do you think, LJ?" He turns to over where LJ was supposed to be. "LJ?"

"Where is he?" Zane asked as they all look around while the ball in the machine goes down and it beeped, indicating it is game over, causing Jay to groan.

"We gotta find him." Cole said before they take off.

* * *

At Darkley's, LJ moves along the path to the entrance while using his crutch before moving to a nearby barrack building as two Skulkins pass by. "Did you hear Nuckal is still acting the same as the other week?" One of them asked as LJ moved to the corner and turned.

"Yeah, it was strange." The other Skulkin replied.

LJ passes through two more barrack buildings before coming across the entrance to the main building and sees Lloyd heading up to two guards, who stand side by side at the entrance. "The place is still secure." One of them said.

"Good." Lloyd replied as LJ quickly moved to the side, silently groaning from his injured ankle. "If you'll excuse me, I need time alone to meditate."

"Yes, master." They both said as Lloyd soon went inside.

LJ sees his father go inside before moving back and sees an open window. "I hope that's the art room." He said to himself as he slides his crutch in between his belt and the back of his jeans, grabbed a nearby pallet, placed it against the wall, climbed up it, grabbed the edge of the window and crawled in.

* * *

Inside, there was many crafting items and some tins of paint, some open and completely dried up. He then got out his crutch and went over to a nearby cupboard before opening it, revealing some more crafting items, unopened tins of paint and tapes. "Yeah, this'll do." He grabs a roll of duct tape, a tin of gold acrylic paint, some branches and a screwdriver.

* * *

In Ninjago City, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole move along the streets, looking for LJ before coming across Nya, who blocks a punch from Young-Bone before it punched her, knocking her back and she rolls, demorphing in the process before stopping and sees the boys. "Guys, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We couldn't find LJ and saw you nearby." Kai replied. "I don't care what you said, we're helping you out."

They all run at Young-Bone as Zane knelt down before Kai landed on his back and jumped off, kicking Young-Bone back as Zane soon rolled over him to kick its leg before Cole grabs Jay's arms and used his force to move him as Jay jumped up before Cole swung him to Young-Bone, hitting it. Jay then did the same to Cole, but Young-Bone grabs him and uses all its might to throw Jay and Cole behind it, knocking them down as Kai ran at it, but Young-Bone quickly moved to the side as he tried to kick it before it forces him forward, knocking him into a wall. "Hey!" Zane was heard as he charged at it, knelt down and spun to try and kick it, but Young-Bone pushes him back.

* * *

In the craft room at Darkley's, LJ has just finished his project which was a replica of the Mega Weapon, made from his crutch, duct tape, branches and gold paint. "Okay, here we go." He said to himself as he started to move for the door, groaning from his ankle injury.

* * *

In the hallway, LJ moved along as he looked around before hearing footsteps, opens a nearby door and heads inside. "Are you sure you're okay, Nuckal?" Kruncha asked as he and Nuckal walk along the hallway, not noticing the near open door as they pass by it.

"Of course, I am!" Nuckal replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is it about the cotton candy from the other week?"

"Of course it is, but everyone of us being incompetent!" As they make a left turn, LJ leaves the room, looks around before getting out and walks further down to turn right.

* * *

In Lloyd's office at Darkley's, LJ enters the room to see his father, meditating while the Mega Weapon was in front of him. "Okay." He whispered to himself. "Just need to be slow and stealthy." He takes one step before taking another, causing the floorboard to creak.

"That you, Samukai?" Lloyd asked, but was still meditating. "I told you I was meditating!"

"Sorry, my lord." LJ spoke while imitating Samukai. LJ quietly sighed before silently moving closer to the left side of his father as he kept meditating. LJ soon kneels down, silently groaning from his sore ankle before moving his painted crutch down next to the Mega Weapon, moved his hand to it and slowly dragged it away.

Once he was able to get it, LJ stood up, slowly moved to the door before looking at his still meditating father and slammed the door, scaring him. "Whoever slammed that door, it's not funny!" He soon stood up, grabbing the fake Mega Weapon. "Never mind. I wonder how Young-Bone is doing?" He looks through the telescope to see Young-Bone kicking Kai down, knocking him into Nya. "Excellent. Not even the mini Rangers can deal with Young-Bone."

* * *

In Ninjago City, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya were already down before Kai was knocked back, close to Jay as Young-Bone laughed. "Maybe I should de-age you more, into babies." It said as it soon raised its arms. As Young-Bone was about to fire at them, someone immediately jumped at it, kicking the hooks on the arms and they shatter. "No! Who dares?!"

"I dare, that's who." It was LJ, who lands next to the others.

"LJ!" They all said, coming up to him as he stood up.

"But, your ankle." Zane said.

"It's not that bad anymore." LJ replied. "Now, let's get you back to your original ages." He soon got out the Mega Weapon.

"The Mega Weapon!"

"How?" Jay asked.

"I swapped it with my crutch." LJ replied before raising it high. "Actions be undone! I wish to return the proper ages to the people affected by Young-Bone!" Beams of energy immediately come out and spread all over the city as LJ started to groan from the effects of using it for the first time.

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole soon knelt down, in pain as they soon glowed. "What's happening?"

"It's working!" Cole said before the glowing stopped, showing them in their normal biological ages, still wearing the clothes they stole, but now in their sizes. "We're not kids anymore." He soon spoke in his normal voice.

* * *

Across the city, the officers that chased the boys stood up and look at themselves. "How did this happen?" One of them asked.

* * *

Close by, Skylor, Seliel and others who were affected look at each other. "We're back to normal!" Skylor said.

* * *

Back where the Rangers were, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole laugh as Nya hugged Jay and Kai from behind as LJ looked at Young-Bone. "The Mega Weapon has taken away your power to turn everyone young." He said, holding it out to it before raising it high. "And now, this thing shall never be used for evil again. Mega Weapon, I wish for you to be eliminated!" Beams of energy surround the Mega Weapon before LJ lets it go before it immediately exploded.

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd backed away, surprised. "My son destroyed the Mega Weapon?" He asked before looking at the fake and ungripped it, showing the paint on it. "Argh! It's a fake!" He immediately leaves the room, in anger.

* * *

In Ninjago City, the Rangers look at Young-Bone as it backed away. "Let's hope we can morph again." Kai said in his normal voice.

"What about LJ?" Jay asked in his normal voice, noting LJ was exhaling a little.

"I'm good." He replied before getting up. "My ankle's a lot better now. I think the Mega Weapon healed it."

"Ready?" Kai asked, raising his left arm.

"Ready." They all said, raising their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets with LJ's height extending.

* * *

"Spinjitzu Blaster!" Kai said.

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Jay and Zane held the sides while Cole and Nya were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Kai held the flail handle. "Fire Power!" Kai places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands.

"Energy Whip, final strike!" LJ said as he swings the whip from upper right to downward left, leaving an energy slash, then to upper left to downward right, leaving another, making it an X, before spinning around and struck the energy wave.

"Fire!"

* * *

The Spinjitzu Blaster fires its shot, combining with LJ's energy wave before it hits Young-Bone, causing it to fall back and explode as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya back away, holding their weapons.

"Curse you, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" Lloyd was heard as they see him on a nearby rooftop. "I shouldn't have turned you into a dragon in the first place!"

"Well, that was your mistake...Lloyd!" LJ replied.

"Well, here is one mistake you made." He holds up a flask filled with green liquid and throws it down on Young-Bone.

Young-Bone immediately gets up and laughs as it immediately grew very tall. "We'll have to ambush it on three sides!" Zane said.

"All Zords, online!" Kai yelled, pressing his Spinjitzu Watch.

* * *

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing its face before poising.

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, while the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing its face before poising.

"Emerald Dragon Zord, Mega Mode!" LJ said as the Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing its face before it poised.

* * *

In the L.I.E. Megazord, Cole, Jay and Zane look on. "We'll take the left." Cole said.

* * *

In the Flame Megazord, Kai and Nya look on. "That means LJ can take the front." Kai replied.

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord moved to Young-Bone's left side while the Flame Megazord moved to the right before the Emerald Dragon Megazord immediately charged at Young-Bone, who moves back as the Emerald Dragon Megazord tried to punch it, but Young-Bone soon kicked it, knocking it back.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord, LJ reacts to the attack by moving as it shook. "This isn't working." He said. "We'll all have to take it on."

"I agree." Cole replied through the monitor.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the L.I.E. Megazord opened up and the Spark Flail comes out before the Megazord grabbed it while the Flame Megazord pulled out its Flame Swords and they both poise. The L.I.E. Megazord charges at Young-Bone while swinging the flail and prepared to strike before it grabs hold of the chain while the Flame Megazord moves to strike Young-Bone from behind. It raises its right arm high before moving it down, striking Young-Bone from behind, making it let go of the Spark Flail. "LJ, now's your chance!" Kai yelled.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord, LJ nods. "I'm on it." He replied, moving a control forward, but soon groaned. "Argh!" He looks down at himself. "What is happening to me?!"

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord stays mobile before Young-Bone turned to it and charged at it, hitting its head on it and knocked it down, causing it to start emitting electricity and fall apart. "LJ!" All the Rangers said from inside their Megazords.

"We'll have to combine together." Kai said.

"Right." They all said.

"Activating Spinjitzu Megazord!"

The Phoenix Zord moves its head back up before backing away from the Lion Zord. The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles out while White Tiger Zord's closes up and detaches from the Black Bear Zord before it detaches from the Octopus Zord. The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, making a face before it poised. "Spinjitzu Megazord!" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya said.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole, Kai, Zane and Nya look on. "We'll go full on!"

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord moves forward to Young-Bone as it moves up to the Megazord before raising a fist to try and punch it, but Megazord grabs hold of its arm and punches it, forcing it back before moving to the side when it tried to punch it. The Megazord soon jumped into the air and kicked Young-Bone, knocking it down. In the cockpit, Cole turns to Kai. "Let's strike while its vulnerable." He said.

"Get ready."

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord faces Young-Bone before raising it arms, which retract and reveal cannon barrels. In the cockpit, the Rangers have their arms out, like the cannon arms. "Spinjitzu Megazord, final shot!" They all yelled.

* * *

Outside, Young-Bone gets up as the Megazord fired its cannons, hitting Young-Bone, causing it to scream and fall back before exploding.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai folds his arms. "A spinning victory."

* * *

Several minutes later, on the street, the Rangers land on the ground and come across the Emerald Dragon Zord. "Power down." They said before demorphing and head over to it.

"LJ?" Nya asked.

"Can you hear us?" Jay asked.

"LJ, answer us." Zane said.

"LJ!" Kai said before they come up to the rubble and start moving debris around before coming across LJ. His visor was cracked, showing his left eye. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." LJ replied as he came out and the others help him out.. But for some reason, his voice felt deeper.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked as they stop far away from the wreckage. "Your voice sounds different, like you've gone through puberty."

"What?" LJ backs away and pressed his Spinjitzu Watch. The moment he demorphed, they were soon shocked at what they were seeing before LJ looked at himself. He was taller, almost appearing the same age as the other Rangers, maybe older. His hair was longer, completely covering his ears, and groomed to one side. "I'm older."

"The Mega Weapon must've thought you were affected by Young-Bone's attack too." Zane said as LJ turned to a nearby window to look at his new appearance. "Therefore, it made you look like us."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Cole asked.

"I think so." LJ replied.

"Come on, let's get you home." Nya said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." They all soon walk away as the broken pieces of the Mega Weapon that were still glowing, immediately fading away.


	17. New Body, Old Problems

Keen to prove that he is still capable of being leader, Lloyd sends a Skulkin to finally defeat the Rangers.

* * *

At the monastery, LJ, in a training gi now in his current size, stand in the centre with his eyes closed as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya, all in training gis, surround him. "Your new body is an instrument." Wu said as he sipped some tea from the stairs. "Listen to it."

LJ nodded before Jay swung his wooden flail and charged at him. As he was about to strike him, LJ, without opening his eyes, grabs hold of the chain and with all his might, pulls on it, throwing Jay, who lets go of the flail, at a support column, breaking it before he landed. Zane holds up his bow and fires a few wooden arrows which LJ dodges by jumping in the air and spun as the arrows hit a nearby sandbag. "Wow, he's gotten better now that he has grown." Jay said as he got up.

Cole soon ran at LJ from behind, causing him to crouch down, place his hands on the ground and lifts himself up sideways, kicking Cole and knocking him back before LJ got back up. As he did so, Nya charges at him from the side and moves her wooden spear at him, but he grabs hold of it and turns it, sending her into the air and at Kai, who quickly dodges before he raised his kendo sticks to strike LJ, but he quickly grabbed hold of them, jumped up and kicked Kai as he spun backwards, knocking him back into Nya while landing on the ground. "Excellent." LJ soon stood up and opened his eyes as the other Rangers got up.

"I just got lucky." He said. "Even though I've grown up, it's still a bit of a struggle."

"Yes, but now, you must face a new role, Junior." Wu comes up to LJ and places his hand on his nephew's right shoulder.

"New role?"

"The Emerald Spinjitzu Ranger is the destined leader of the Power Rangers. The responsibility of leadership was Kai's, because you were too young. But, the responsibility is yours now."

"You're saying that I'm the new leader?"

"I am."

"Master, is it true?" Kai asked. "LJ is our new leader?"

"Like his father, he must lead you all into battle."

"Well, what do you say, Leader?" Jay asked, coming up to LJ.

"Want to go for another round?" Cole asked.

"No thanks." LJ replied. "I just need to be alone for a minute." He soon walks up the stairs and heads inside with the others looking on.

* * *

Several minutes later, in LJ's bedroom, a pile of clothes is seen on the ground before a t-shirt is thrown among it. It turns out LJ, who is just wearing his jeans and hair groomed to the left side, was throwing out his old clothes since they're now obviously too small on him ever since he was grown into a teenager by the effects of the Mega Weapon before it was destroyed. There was soon a knock on the door. "Come in." He throws a pair of shorts into the pile.

The door opens, revealing Jay and Nya. Jay was back in a new shirt and jacket, similar to his old ones. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the pile of clothes.

"Do I look okay?" He soon threw another t-shirt into the pile.

"I know it's only been yesterday since you became a teenager, but you can't hide forever." Nya said.

"I'm just not use to it yet. I'm a 10 year old boy in the body of a 16 year old. All my father's old clothes don't even fit me anymore."

"LJ, when I became a Power Ranger, I wasn't use to it yet." Jay said. "Look, why don't we go to the mall, get you some new clothes?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a special discount is on at the moment." Nya said. "And I like to get some dresses."

"Well, I'm gonna need to borrow a shirt. Can't go out, still looking like a kid." He looks at the shirt and jacket he wore when he was affected by the Mega Weapon.

"Don't worry, I think I got a shirt that can fit you." Jay said.

* * *

In his office at Darkley's, Lloyd looks through a book before growling and throws it down. "Why isn't there another ancient artefact to help me out?" He asked as he soon kicked the desk, knocking it down.

* * *

Outside the office, Kruncha, Nuckal and Samukai look on. "He is without his Mega Weapon." Nuckal said. "He is vulnerable."

"How do we get rid of him?" Kruncha asked.

"I have just the plan." Samukai replied before heading in.

* * *

"Master, how about we send someone after the Rangers while we look for, uh, the Helmet of Shadows?"

"Is it real?" Lloyd asked.

"It has to be, there is an island called the Island of Darkness, even though it's just rumours."

"Very well then. But I want to be there when the monster is sent. Without my Mega Weapon, I'll have to use one of my son's concoctions again."

"This will be interesting." Samukai muttered to himself.

* * *

Jay, Nya and LJ, who is wearing a black t-shirt and blue jacket borrowed from Jay with his jeans and shoes, enter the mall as Kai, Zane and Cole came up to them. "Finally got him out of the closet, huh?" Cole asked. His new sweatshirt was the same as his old one.

"I don't think he was in a closet." Zane replied, not understanding the sentence. His new jacket and t-shirt were the same as his old ones.

"Zane, it was an expression." Kai said. His new hooded jacket and shirt were the same as his old ones.

"We were just gonna take him clothes shopping." Nya replied.

"Besides, we were going ourselves, and thought we'd get LJ to tag along." Jay said.

"Okay." Kai replied before Jay and Nya drag LJ to a nearby clothing store as Kai, Zane and Cole head over to Mistaké's Tea Shop.

"Oh, let's try Nova Sed-Cheap." Nya said before they head into the clothing store.

* * *

Inside, Jay and Nya bring over to a nearby clothing stall where Nya grabs some black jeans and a dark green sleeveless shirt. "I'm not so sure." LJ said.

"At least try it, dude." Jay replied, grabbing a green ball cap and black boots.

"Okay." They head over to a changing booth where LJ takes the clothes and heads in, closing the curtain behind him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay and Nya see LJ come out, wearing the clothes. They look at each other before they immediately shake their heads at LJ and he heads back in.

* * *

Later on, he comes out, wearing a white shortsleeved shirt, green tie, dark grey jeans and grey boots. They shake their heads before LJ heads back in.

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop, Kai, Zane and Cole sit at a table as they sip some tea before Cole prepares to get up, but Zane stops him. "Not so fast." He said, making him sit down before Mistaké arrives with more cups of tea.

"Left out for them to find young Garmadon some new clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kai replied before realising. "Wait, how did you know LJ has grown?"

"A little birdie told me." She giggles before heading back behind the counter and Kai, Cole and Zane look at each other before starting to drink their teas.

* * *

Later on in Nova Sed-Cheap, LJ comes out of the fitting room, wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, white tank top, blue jeans and brown boots. They soon shook their heads before Jay hands him a white shirt with green sleeves and green sneakers and Nya hands him a pair of brown chinos. "Maybe something plain." She said before LJ heads inside.

* * *

Later on, he comes out, wearing the clothes and they nod. "Terrific." They both said and LJ smiles.

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop, Kai plays a game on his phone while Cole writes on some paper, writing a song, and Zane just stared at the entrance to the clothing store. "How long have they been in there?" Cole asked as he had just finished writing his song before looking up.

"40 minutes." They both replied.

* * *

At the checkout desk in Nova Sed-Cheap, as he waited for Jay and Nya to pay for all the clothes at one, LJ eyes a white beanie nearby before going for it, takes it and holds it up to them before throwing it to them and Jay catches it. "I think a beanie would suit you pretty well." He said before placing it down for it to be scanned.

Close by, Skylor and Seliel were waiting for their turn at another desk before they spot LJ coming up to Jay and Nya after they paid for his clothes and hand him his new beanie. "Ooh, what a hottie." Skylor said.

"Where did they find him?" Seliel asked before it was now their turn to come up to the desk.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, civilians were running away as Lloyd, Samukai, some Skulkins and a big Skulkin with muscular arms, similar to a human's, move along. "Yes, Ninjago should still fear me." He said. "Even without my Mega Weapon I can conquer Ninjago City."

* * *

At the mall, Kai, Cole and Zane leave Mistaké's before Zane's Spinjitzu Watch beeped and they head over to a nearby pillar where Zane answered. "Yes, Master?" He asked.

"My brother has been spotted just around the corner from your position." Wu replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "You better cut the shopping trip short."

"It looks like they just finished. We're on our way now." They soon took off.

Jay, Nya and LJ immediately ran out the store while LJ was putting his new beanie on and Jay and Nya were holding bags containing LJ's new clothes. "Guys, slow down!" LJ said as Skylor and Seliel came out. "I'm not use to running at your pace!"

"Wait, come back." They both said before stopping.

* * *

On the streets, Lloyd, Samukai and the Skulkin keep moving until the Rangers stop in front of them. "The Rangers!" Samukai yelled.

Lloyd soon looked at LJ. "Junior?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've grown a little since the last time we met." LJ replied. "Thanks to the Mega Weapon."

"No matter how old you are, you will never stop me once I find the Helmet of Darkness. Skulkins, attack!"

The Skulkins soon charge past Lloyd, Samukai and the strong armed Skulkin. The Rangers poise before charging at them. Kai immediately did a handstand before using both feet to repeatedly kick a Skulkin and flipped forward, knocking it down and bringing it apart. Jay tilts back as a Skulkin tries to kick him before moving his leg underneath its other leg, grabs both legs and starts spinning, knocking down a few Skulkins while the Skulkin he held started breaking apart from each hit he made. "Thanks for the dance move." He said, sarcastically before throwing away the Skulkin, who was down to its legs.

Nya raised an arm up high to block a Skulkin's punch before grabbing hold of it, forces it down and spins over it, kicking another Skulkin before kicking the Skulkin she rolled over in its rear end, knocking it down and it comes apart. Zane jumps into the air before placing one hand down to kick a few Skulkins back, places his feet back on the ground, rolls forward and uses both legs to kick a couple of Skulkins down, causing them to break apart, while he used his hands on the ground to force himself up and land on his feet. Cole flips backwards without moving as he avoids two Skulkins' kicks before he soon grabbed hold of them while doing another flip and landed, got up and forced them into each other, making them come apart before throwing their shoulder bones at two more, knocking them down and they come apart. "Strike!" He said.

LJ jumps back before placing his hands on the ground and forced them up, allowing himself to jump back forward to kick a Skulkin facing, causing it to come apart before he kneels down and raised a leg to kick a Skulkin coming up behind him, knocking it into two more Skulkins before he gets up, raises his left leg and spins to kick all three of them, knocking their skulls off. "My new moves are working well." He said to himself before he turned to his father, Samukai and the muscled Skulkin as the others came up behind him. "Anything else, father?"

"I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." Lloyd said.

"Don't you mean a trick or four?" Jay asked, sarcastically. "After all, you got four arms." This gets the others, except for Zane to chuckle a little.

"I'm gonna make you wish you never said that, chucklehead."

"Try us." LJ said.

Kai then turned to him. "Forgot to say it, like the new clothes." He said.

"Thanks." LJ soon raised his left arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." They all said, raising their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Rangers poise as Lloyd turned to Samukai. "Junior's mine." He said as he gets out two katanas.

"Understood, Master." Samukai replied. "Arm-Bone, let's take the Rangers."

Lloyd charges at LJ as he got out his sword while Samukai and Arm-Bone charged at the others, who got out their weapons. Lloyd moves to the side as LJ swung his sword at him before raising a leg to try and kick him, but Lloyd quickly caught and looked at his son. "Not good enough, son." He said.

"How 'bout this?" LJ asked raising his other leg and stomps on his father's chest, forcing him to let go and does a backflip before getting out his yoyo, which turns into his chain whip and swung it to strike him in the face, causing him to back away. The strike left a cut on the right side of his jaw and Lloyd touched it out of shock before charging at him.

Samukai swings his swords at Cole and Zane, who use their weapons to block it before backflipping as Zane soon aimed at him and fired. Samukai quickly swung his sword at the arrow, severing it before spinning to avoid another arrow and strikes it until Cole gets up, raises his hammer high and tries to strike, but Samukai grabs it, throws it to the side and and kicks Cole, making him roll back as Zane tried to fire another arrow, but Samukai strikes him, knocking him down until Kai shows up behind him and prepared to strike, but Samukai quickly turned his arm up over his head, blocking his swords and turns around as he prepared to strike, but Kai blocks it as Samukai raised a leg to try and kick, only for Kai to raise his own to use his foot to force it down and used his other leg to kick him, knocking him back, raises his swords and went to strike as Samukai tried to block it, but the strike causes the swords to break and the broken blades land on the ground as Cole picked up his hammer and struck Samukai from behind, knocking him down. "Hammer time." He said.

Arm-Bone raises an arm to punch Jay, only for him to move to the side and swung his flail, wrapping it around its wrist, but it pulls on it, forcing Jay forward and land on the ground as Nya quickly swung her spear before trying to thrust it at it, but Arm-Bone bends backward and does a backflip, kicking the spear away from it and ran forward, knocking Nya down and she rolls on the ground as LJ, Kai, Cole and Zane came up to them as well. "Even with your new body, you cannot defeat me." Lloyd said to his son.

"How's this for new?" LJ asked. "Everyone, combine our powers!"

"But we haven't even tried all six of us at once." Zane replied.

LJ soon knelt down and held out his sword. "First time for everything."

The other Rangers soon held out their weapons as Lloyd, Samukai and Arm-Bone look on, curious. "What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"This."

"Six Element, final attack!" They all said, firing their elemental powers which come close, forming into a golden blast of energy, hitting them all, and they fall back.

The Rangers soon stood up as Lloyd and Samukai get up. "You may have defeated us, but once I get the Helmet of Shadows, you are all doomed." He soon got out a flask and throws it at Arm-Bone. Arm-Bone immediately got up and started growing as Lloyd and Samukai immediately took off. Around the corner, Lloyd and Samukai stop as Lloyd soon grabbed hold of Samukai. "You better know where it is, or otherwise, I will vaporise you and use your spine as a backscratcher."

"Don't worry, my lord, we should check from the cliff at Hiroshi's Labyrinth." Samukai said before they took off.

* * *

Back where the Rangers were, they press their Spinjitzu Watches. "Zords, online!" They all said.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, making a face before it poised. "Spinjitzu Megazord!" Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya said.

* * *

The Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing its face before it poised. "Emerald Dragon Megazord!" LJ said.

* * *

Arm-Bone charges at both Megazords, raises both arms. "Grab its arms!" Arm-Bone tries to punch both Megazords, but they grab hold of its arms, lift it high and force it back, knocking it down onto the ground before the Emerald Dragon Megazord runs at Arm-Bone as it was about to get up and headbutts it, knocking it back even more.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord, LJ presses a button. "Emerald Dragon Zord, Sword mode!"

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord's lower jaw rises up to cover the face, the ankles open up for the feet to return and the paws to come back out, the wrists open up and the hands move back in as the paws come back out before the arms move forward, the tail and wings come off and reattach to their original spots and the Zord moves downward, returning to its original mode. The Emerald Dragon Zord's back legs soon spread out and move close to the body while the front legs turn to the sides, turning it into Sword Mode before the Spinjitzu Megazord grabs it.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ appears next to Jay as they all face Arm-Bone as it slowly got up.

The Rangers immediately held their hands together. "Emerald Dragon Sword, final strike!" The Rangers said as they move their hands down.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm before moving it down on Arm-Bone. Arm-Bone screamed before it soon fell down forward and explodes.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ folds his arms as the Rangers pose in triumph. "A spinning victory."

* * *

Several hours later, in Mistaké's Tea Shop at the mall, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Nya were sitting at a table while waiting for their drinks before Skylor and Seliel soon join them. "So, are you gonna tell us who that new hottie was you two went clothes shopping with?" Skylor asked.

"And I thought you cared for us." Cole replied, sarcastically.

"Aw, finally admitting you have feelings for me, Cole?" Seliel asked.

He soon sighed. "Yes. The attitude was just to try and hide it."

"Back to the point, who was that new guy?" Skylor asked.

"Ah, guys, I want to introduce you to someone." Mistaké was heard when they turn to her and see her with LJ, who doesn't have his beanie on and had an apron on, carrying a tray of cups of tea. "This is my very first employee, Montgomery Wilson."

"Hello." LJ said, pretending not to know them before placing the cups down. "Enjoy your teas." He soon walked away with Mistaké following her.

"So, that's what his name is?" Skylor asked.

"I wonder if he's good for us in case these guys don't accept us." Seliel replied.

* * *

At the counter, LJ gives some change to a customer who leaves before turning to Mistaké. "I appreciate you giving me a job." He said.

"Of course, Junior." She replied before she soon saw him frowning. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, when I was fighting my father, he mentioned the Helmet of Shadows. Do you know what it is?"

"Oh, it's just a story. Besides, I never heard of it."

"Then he could be lying."

"Maybe. But it could do something with your ancestors." She soon walked away as he turned to the others, who look at him, worryingly as if they heard the whole thing, except for Skylor and Seliel.

"By the way, where is that little brat, Lloyd Garmadon Jr.?" Skylor asked.

"Um, we don't know ourselves." Kai replied, lying. "Maybe he's left for good."

"Or rejoined his father." Seliel said.

"I wouldn't say that."

"His uncle probably enrolled him into a better boarding school." Jay said, lying as well.

* * *

By a cliff in a jungle, Lloyd and Samukai emerge from the jungle as squishing was soon heard and Lloyd groaned. "Bear droppings!" He said, wiping his shoe on the ground and Samukai silently chuckled. They soon reach the edge of the cliff before Lloyd got out a telescope, extends it and looked along the ocean through it. He does this for a few minutes before pushing the telescope in. "This is pointless. This is the Endless Sea." He then turned to Samukai, in anger. "What if there is no helmet of Shadows? Or even an Island of Darkness? Explain it to me?"

Samukai then silently smirked before pointing out to the ocean. "Oh, over there." He said. "Is that the island?"

"Where?" Lloyd turns, extends the telescope and looks through it again. "Is this a prank, you worthless pile of bones?"

Samukai soon moved to his left ear. "Thank you, Lloyd James Garmadon." He whispered before grabbing his helmet. "Your services... are no longer required."

"What?" But before he could turn around, Samukai immediately kicked Lloyd off the cliff. His screaming was soon heard before he landed in the ocean with a big splash.

"Now the Skulkin Army is mine once again. Lloyd Garmadon Jr. and the Power Rangers better be careful, for I, 'Lord' Samukai will defeat them once and for all." He puts the helmet on and laughs evilly as lightning suddenly emitted in the sky.


	18. Sudden Love

On Samukai's orders, Kruncha creates a love potion and bring total strangers together.

* * *

At Ninjago Academy, a bus had stopped in front of the gates before the students start exiting, including Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ. "I'm not so sure about this." LJ said as they walk along.

"Well, you look like a teenager now." Cole replied. "People are gonna ask questions if you're not in school."

"I just hope they like me here. Last school I was in, they didn't."

"Trust us, this is not as bad as Darkley's." Zane said.

"You do remember the name you're under when you attend Ninjago Academy, right?" Jay asked.

"Montgomery Wilson." LJ replied.

Kai and Nya soon came up to them. "Hey, guys." Nya said.

"Uh, hey, Nya." Jay replied.

"So, how is the new student liking this place, as a student?" Kai asked.

"I haven't really been here long enough to wonder if I like it or not." LJ replied. "I mean, I only seen it as a visitor."

"Oh, right." They soon head inside.

* * *

In the hallway, the Rangers head in as some of the girls see them enter, mostly looking at LJ. "Ooh, who's that new guy?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, but he is positively cute." Another girl replied as they came up to their lockers with LJ's assigned next to Jay's.

A young girl then turned to Aseey. "Hey, I think you should ask him out to the Winter Dance." She said.

"Um, I'm not sure, I mean, he's a new guy, and I don't want to disturb him." She replied.

"Well, if you don't, I'll go."

"Oh, okay." Aseey starts heading over to the Rangers.

"Our classroom is just right over there." Kai said to LJ, pointing to their classroom before turning to the others. "I think Miss Fortis is back from her maternity leave."

"So, what kind of person is she?" Jay asked as they start moving to the classroom while Nya went into hers while LJ was still setting his locker up, putting a photo of his younger version with the others.

He soon placed his bag and all his books into the locker before closing it as Aseey came up to him. "Uh, hi, um, I thought I might-" She cut herself off when she saw LJ's face. "LJ?"

LJ shushes her. "Sorry, but, the other students don't know it's me." He whispered. "They think I'm Montgomery Wilson."

"Montgomery Wilson?"

"Yeah. And it's a long story why I am like this."

"Maybe you can tell me over lunch, if you like."

"Um, okay then."

"And the academy's Winter Dance is on, if you want to be my date."

"Um, sure thing." He soon walked away, feeling awkward as Aseey turned to her friend and gave her a thumbs up, causing her to smile.

* * *

In the boys' classroom, LJ exhaled a little before sitting down with Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole, who see him blushing. "What's got you so cheery?" Kai asked.

"Remember Aseey?" He asked as he took off his beanie.

"Yeah, the girl from the park." Jay replied.

"She, uh, asked me out for this Winter Dance."

"And you said yes?"

"Sort of."

"Guess that leaves me and Kai without a date." Cole said.

"Who asked you guys out again?" Kai asked.

"Janice Meyers." Jay replied.

"I got her twin sister, Mandy." Zane said. "They seem like nice girls."

Skylor and Seliel soon came in as Kai sighed before Cole turned away. "Hey, Kai." Skylor said, sitting down next to him. "I was wondering about that new kid, does he have someone taking him to the Winter Dance?"

"Yes, in fact, Aseey asked him."

"Aseey? That lowly pipsqueak. Well, what about you?"

"Not yet."

"How about me?"

"No thanks."

"I'll have dad give you a raise if you come with me."

"Very well then." Skylor soon smiled and clicked her tongue before sitting down at another table, briefly looking at her.

Before Seliel could ask Cole, someone soon stepped in, causing her to sit down next to Skylor. The individual is shown to be a woman with black hair and glasses. "Good day, students." She said. "Yes, I'm back. And my baby boy is very healthy. It appears we have a new student in the class. I'll let him introduce himself."

LJ soon stood up. "Hello, my name is L- uh, Montgomery Wilson." LJ said, almost stumbling on saying his cover name. "And I hope we all get along pretty well." He soon sat down.

"Thank you, Montgomery. Now, to bring you up to speed, Principal Brown informed of everything I missed. So, please be patient as I try to think of a question for you to answer."

* * *

Outside Darkley's Boarding School, Samukai watches as some Skulkins place Lloyd's stuff in a nearby bin before Kruncha and Nuckal came up to him. "Master Samukai, the Rangers are currently at school, and it appears that the girls are asking the boys out to some dance." Nuckal said.

"Hmm." Samukai thinks for a bit. "Maybe love can be used to our advantage. Kruncha, work on a love potion and give it to Skel-pid. She is the only one who can turn strangers into lovers through invisibility."

"Yes, my lord." Kruncha said before taking off.

* * *

Several hours later, Kruncha pours some red liquid into a can before putting the lid on and looked at the nozzle. "Are you sure that will work." Nuckal asked as he came up to him and took it.

"Give it a try on Skel-pid." Kruncha points to a nearby Skulkin with angel wings on the back of its ribcage.

Nuckal turns to Skel-pid, aims the can at her and sprays it. Skel-pid suddenly turned to him. "Oh, how cute you are with that blue armour." She said.

"Yep, it works." Nuckal said before handing the can to Skel-pid.

"By Samukai's orders, you must head down and affect any person you come across and spray them with that love potion." Kruncha said.

"As you wish, Kruncha." Skel-pid replied before turning immediately disappearing.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the hallway at Ninjago Academy, the bell had just rung as the students start leaving their classrooms. "Hey, anyone up for a coffee?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'll come." Cole replied.

"Yeah, me too." LJ said as he puts his beanie back on.

"I have to get to my photography class early, so I'll see you later." Zane said before taking off down the hallway as Nya joined up with them.

"Hey, LJ." She said. "How did your first class turn out?"

"So-so." LJ replied. "I know I'm getting some tutoring, but it is a little hard."

"You'll get use to it, kiddo." Kai said before Skylor came up behind him.

"Hey, we need to talk about tonight." She said.

"Um, okay." They immediately head over to some lockers. "I'll see you guys later."

"I have someone in mind to ask." Nya said before taking off. "I'll see you around."

"Guess it's just us three." Jay said as they turn left into a room.

* * *

In the room was a cafeteria where Jay, Cole and LJ get in a line. As they wait, Cole puts his hands in his pockets and realises something. "Oh, I forgot my wallet." He said. "You guys get your coffee, I'll be right back." He immediately took off as LJ and Jay watch him leave.

* * *

In the hallway, Cole walks up to a set of lockers and came over to his before turning the safe lock on it as Skel-pid passed by, unbeknownst to him as to him and everyone around, she was invisible. "Oh, I just love it when I get to be invisible and play Cupid." She said as she comes up to Nya, who is heading over to a young man with blonde hair, wearing a brown buttoned up short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black flip flops, leaning against the wall around the corner.

"Hey, Chuck." She said as she came up to him.

"Nya, how's it hanging?" He asked. "Found some dude for the dance yet?"

"No, so I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Winter Dance with me."

"Okay then. That's rad."

"Of course, so-" Nya was cut off when Skel-Pid's potion spray soon hits her she looks to see Cole, who grabs his wallet and close his locker. "Why, hello, Cole."

"Uh, Nya?" He asked. "What is going on?"

"Did I tell you how much I love your muscles?" Cole looks up at Chuck and shrugs.

"I don't know what happened." He mouthed and Chuck nods, shocked.

"Come on, why don't you buy me a coffee?" Nya takes his wallet.

"Nya, that's my wallet. Give it back."

"Come and get it." She moves off and Cole chases after her.

"Nya, give me back my wallet!"

* * *

Further down the hallway, Kai is leaning against the wall as he was talking with Skylor. "Maybe I should groom my hair to the side like-" He was cut off when Skel-Pid soon sprayed him, causing him to turn and see Seliel. "Oh, Seliel." He comes up to her, shocking Skylor. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Uh, are you okay, Kai?" Seliel asked before Skel-Pid soon sprayed Skylor, causing her to turn and see LJ, who holds a cup of iced coffee.

"Montgomery, you look so handsome." She said, coming up to him.

"Uh, Skylor, what's with you?" He asked before turning to Kai. "Kai, what's going on?"

"I'm beginning to fall in love with her." Kai replied before grabbing Seliel's hands and Skylor pushed LJ to the lockers, making him drop his coffee and it spills on the ground.

* * *

In a classroom, a middle aged man was by a desk as Zane was arranging some pictures before a middle aged woman comes in. "Sorry, sir." She said. "I'm looking for Principal Brown."

Skel-pid soon appeared next to her and giggled. "Time for an old-fashioned crush on the teacher." She sprays her potion at her and disappeared before the woman smiled.

"Oh, my stars." The woman soon came up to him as the students and Zane look on, confused. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"I beg your pardon?" The teacher asked.

"Sir, I know this is sudden but will you go to the Winter Dance with me?"

"Really?"

* * *

In the principal's office at Darkley's, Samukai looks through the telescope to see the Rangers at Beach Park with Nya moving at Cole, who backs away and Kai moving his head side to side. "Skel-pid got the Red and Maroon Rangers." He said. "They'll be most vulnerable." He then turned to Kruncha and Nuckal. "Grab some Skulkins and come with me. It's time the Emerald Ranger knows who's in charge now." He soon walked out as they both follow him.

* * *

At Beach Park, Jay, Zane and LJ look on as Kai had his hands together and smiling while Nya runs after Cole, who backs away. "Too strange." LJ said.

"Hey, you guys notice anything weird in school today?" Jay asked Zane.

"Definitely." He replied as they watch Cole trying to step away from Nya, who moves closer.

"Well, if you call falling in love weird, then...colour me guilty." Kai said.

"Maybe we should talk to Master Wu?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Jay, Cole and LJ replied.

"Let's go." LJ said before they prepare to move. But as they prepared to move, Samukai, Kruncha and Nuckal soon appear with some Skulkins. "Ahh, great. The lame Halloween dress-ups."

"Very funny, Emerald Ranger." Samukai replied. "Oh, by the way, you don't need to worry about dear daddy now."

"What?"

"He's dead." This gets LJ to become shocked. "I killed him. He was of no use to me anymore."

"No!" He immediately raised his left arm. "Spinjitzu!" He kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touch the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch. "Emerald Power!"

* * *

LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" He starts spinning around as a green tornado soon appeared and engulfed him. It soon dispersed revealing LJ, in his Ranger suit, as he lands, left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him. Green wind soon engulfed his head, turning into his green helmet.

* * *

LJ got out his sword and charged at the Skulkins as they did so too. "Let's get in it as well." Zane said.

"Oh, I have to protect Cole." Nya said.

"And I have to protect Seliel." Kai replied as they raise their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said, moving their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees before they look up as their assigned coloured winds soon engulf each of their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Rangers charge at the Skulkin as Kruncha and Nuckal came at them as well. Kai charged at Kruncha as he soon went to punch Kai, but he moved to the side and spun before turning back and lifted his leg high, kicking him back. Kai soon spun again before holding the back of his hand out, hitting Kruncha at the side and knocking him down. Jay raised an arm to block a Skulkin's punch before moving his arm to another, punching it and jumped in the air, kicking both of them and they come apart as Jay soon landed, spun back, landing on his hands, moving his legs down to kick a Skulkin behind him and straightened up, knocking another Skulkin down. Zane pushes Nuckal back before turning around, jumped and raised a leg, kicking him and knocking him back before Zane soon landed, fell back, landing on his hands and used both feet, knocking Nuckal down before getting back up. Nya moves over to Cole as he had just punched a Skulkin and it came apart. "May I have this dance?" She asked.

"Uh, what?" He asked.

"Great!" She soon made Cole place on hand on her waist before she took his other hand while putting her other hand on his shoulder and they start moving about.

"Nya! What are you doing?!" They move over to Skulkin while dancing before they both raise a leg and kick it, knocking it down and it comes apart. They soon spun around before Nya makes Cole raise his arm with her hand in his and she starts spinning around, raising a leg, kicking three Skulkins down and they come apart while she lowered her leg before forcing Cole to put his hand on her waist again and placed her hand on his shoulder. They then move over to a group of Skulkins in a line. Nya then tilted backwards and lets go of Cole's hand before he sees the Skulkin in front about to grab her. "Nya, look out!" He immediately punches the Skulkin, knocking it back into the group and they all fall down, coming apart before Nya straightened up and took his hand.

LJ charges at Samukai while holding his sword before raising it to strike him, but Samukai quickly got out his own and blocked it. He moved back and goes to strike LJ, but he immediately lowered his sword to block it before forcing it up and prepared to strike again, but Samukai quickly blocked it, raised a foot and kicked LJ, causing him to backflip and raised his sword to block Samukai's strike and they clash blades. LJ looked at Samukai as he tried to force him down. "Why would you kill my father?" LJ asked as he tried his best to stop himself from being lowered from the force. "What did he do to you?"

"Your father took over my role as leader of the Skulkin and I was forced to be his servant." Samukai replied. "Well, no more. And once I'm done with you, you can send him my regards in the Departed Realm."

LJ immediately screamed before forcing himself up and knocking Samukai away before getting out his yoyo which immediately turned into the chain whip and he swings it at him. The chain wraps around the blade before LJ pulled the whip back, forcing Samukai to let it go as LJ soon jumped in the air and kicked him, knocking him back as Kruncha and Nuckal came up behind him. "You can send them yourself!"

"It's not over, Emerald Ranger. I'll be back." He gets out a vial and tosses it down to the ground, creating a smokescreen. The moment it dispersed, they weren't there anymore.

"Power down." The Rangers demorph as Nya leans on Cole, who tries to back away and LJ knelt down, in sadness. "Father."

* * *

In the study at the monastery, the Rangers were facing Wu, except for Kai, Cole and Nya. "Master, something is wrong with Kai and Nya." LJ said as they see Cole moving away from Nya and Kai moving his head side to side. "They're, uh, not themselves."

"It looks like they're under the spell of a love potion." Wu replied.

"Thank goodness." Cole said, hiding behind Zane.

"Nya Lily Brookstone." Nya said to herself, imagining a future between her and Cole, shocking him. She soon pouted before thinking something else. "Nya Smith-Brookstone."

"Master." Cole said, in a demanding and worried tone.

Smoke soon filled the room. "The Spirit Smoke is showing us a vision." They see Skel-pid coming up to a couple and sprays her potion and they suddenly hug.

"A skeleton with wings?" Jay asked. "Now I've seen everything."

"Well, whatever it is, we need Kai and Nya back to normal quickly." LJ replied. "Uncle, is there a way to reverse the potion?"

"I'm not sure." Wu said. "However, it may be possible that the effects may wear off Kai and Nya. Until then, keep them under close watch."

"Uh, we will, master."

"Junior, is there something else on your mind?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later."

* * *

In the principal's office at Darkley's, Samukai growled before hitting the desk, in anger. "I cannot believe that even after being affected by the potion, the Rangers were able to defeat us." He said.

"It's probably because love is powerful." Nuckal replied.

"Is that what you think?"

"I second that." Kruncha said. "I bet it was a blast for them as well."

"I think they had enough fun. Go create an antidote for the love potion."

"Yes, my lord." Kruncha walks away before turning to Nuckal. "I guess the party's over."

"Good thing too." Nuckal said.

* * *

At Ninjago Academy, Geoffrey comes up to the woman who asked Zane's teacher out. "Gwen, what is the meaning of this?" He asked. "Mr. Reagie told me you asked him out when I'm your boyfriend."

"Probably because you're such a loser." She replied as Mr. Reagie came up to them and she heads over to him. "Oh, Mr. Reagie."

"Help me." Mr. Reagie said to Geoffrey.

"All right, who's next?" Skel-pid asked herself as she moved along, not being seen by anyone before a Skulkin with black wings with the feathers slowly coming off appeared behind her, causing her to turn to it. "Matchbreak-eton, what are you doing here?"

"Your Cupid wings have been clipped." It said. "Return to the boarding school."

"Drat. Just when I was getting the hang of it. You should have seen some of the matches I made." Skel-pid soon disappeared.

Matchbreak-eton comes over to Gwen and Mr. Reagie before spraying Gwen with the antidote and she suddenly looked at Mr. Reagie. "Oh, Mr. Reagie, what was I doing?" She asked before moving over to Geoffrey. "I don't know how it happened."

"It doesn't matter." Geoffrey replied before hugging her.

Matchbreak-eton soon came over to Kai and Seliel. "If I could get you anything, Sel, I'll bring you the moon, the stars-"

"Not today." Matchbreak-eton said, cutting Kai off before spraying the antidote on him, causing him to become confused while Matchbreak-eton walked away.

"Uh, what was I saying?"

"Uh, nothing." Seliel said as Kai backed away, feeling awkward.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Bye." He starts to walk away, a little dazed, as Seliel sees him leave.

Matchbreak-eton soon came over to the lockers where LJ and Skylor were. Skylor has LJ's back against the lockers. "Oh, Montgomery, how could I ever go to that Winter Dance with that loser Kai?" She asked before putting her hand on his nose and moved it a little.

"Uh, I don't know." He replied before Matchbreak-eton sprayed the antidote on Skylor.

Skylor then backed away, in shock. "Montgomery? What were you doing to me?"

"Me? You were touching my nose." Skylor soon raised her hand and smacked LJ in the face. "Ow!"

She soon walked away. "What a liar."

"Hey, you okay, LJ?" Kai asked coming up to him as he felt a bruise on his cheek.

"Yeah." He replied. "I guess it wore off."

"What wore off?"

* * *

Further down, Nya had her fingers laced in Cole's. "Ah, Cole, I know you like me." Nya said, coming close to him. "We should be together forever."

"I don't think so, Maroon Ranger." Matchbreak-eton said before spraying the antidote on her.

Nya then backed away, shocked. "Cole?" She soon saw Jay and came up to him. "What was I doing with Cole?"

"Nya, you're okay." He said, touching her hands as Kai, Zane and LJ came up to them as well as Cole.

"Not until I know what's going on."

"It's a long story."

* * *

Outside Darkley's Boarding School, Matchbreak-eton comes up to Samukai and Skel-pid. "All the humans have been cured." It said.

"Good." Samukai replied. "Now we can deal with those loveless Rangers."

* * *

At Ninjago Academy, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ walk along the hallway before stopping. "Well, it looks like the spell's finally been broken." Zane said.

"Thank goodness." LJ replied.

"You're telling me." Nya said.

"Yeah, this is the weirdest stunt Samukai ever pulled." Kai replied before they chuckle.

Beeping was soon heard before LJ answered his Spinjitzu Watch. "You got LJ, uncle." He said.

"Rangers, Skel-pid and Matchbreak-eton are on different sides of the city." Wu replied through the Spinjitzu Watch. "You must stop them."

"We're on it." LJ turns to Jay, Zane and Cole. "Cole, you, Jay and Zane deal with Skel-pid. Kai, Nya and I will take care of Matchbreak-eton."

"Right." They all said.

"Let's go." LJ, Kai and Nya continue on while Jay, Cole and Zane turn back and head back down the path they took.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, Skel-pid, who is big, moves about as civilians are running away before Jay, Zane and Cole, all morphed and on their Spinjitzu Bikes, stop in the middle of the street and look up. "Time for the L.I.E. Megazord." Cole said before they press their Spinjitzu Watches.

* * *

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing its face before poising. In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane look on to face Skel-pid.

* * *

Outside, Skel-pid turns to them. "Ah, did you enjoy hanging around the Maroon Ranger?" She asked.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole closed both hands into fists. "You should never mess with love." He presses a nearby button.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the front of the Megazord opens up, revealing the Rock Mallet. The L.I.E. Megazord charged at Skel-pid, who quickly turned to the side as it tried to strike her with the mallet before kicking it from behind, knocking it down onto the ground.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane shook from the attack. "We gotta get back up!" Zane yelled as he pushed a few buttons.

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord quickly rolled to the side as Skel-pid tried to punch it, but missed as it soon raised a leg, kicking her back before immediately getting back up and swung the mallet. "And I thought a broken heart could break your team spirit!" Skel-pid said.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane look at the monitor. "Our team spirit is stronger than heartbreak." Cole replied.

* * *

By the main park, Matchbreak-eton turns to see Kai, Nya and LJ, all morphed, stopping in front of him. "We're not gonna let you break people's hearts!" Kai yelled.

"Au contraire, Red Ranger." Matchbreak-eton replied. "Who do you think cured you of the love potion?"

Nya soon gasped. "It was you." She said. "Good thing I didn't end up asking Cole to the dance."

"Nya, concentrate." LJ replied.

"Right. Let's get it." She gets out her spear as Kai and LJ got out their swords and charge at Matchbreak-eton. Nya moves her spear forward to stab Matchbreak-eton, but it moved to the side to make her miss before pushing her back as Kai swung his swords at it and struck it from behind, but it barely fazes him before kicking him, sending him flying to the ground.

LJ somersaults in the air and moved to strike Matchbreak-eton, but it grabbed hold of his sword and kicks him back, making him let go of his sword. "Such an honour to wield your father's sword." It said as threw it up to grab the handle and swung it before charging at him.

"You'll won't be holding it for long!" LJ replied before he quickly turned to the side, making Matchbreak-eton miss before turning back and kicked it, forcing it back, but it soon flapped its wings and flies into the air. It soon flapped its wings very fast, causing Kai, Nya and LJ to fly back and land on the ground.

"You'll need to learn how to fly if you want to get me."

* * *

Back by the main streets, the L.I.E. Megazord immediately moved to the side as Skel-pod tried to strike, but it soon struck her, knocking her back.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole presses a button. "Rock Mallet, final strike!" He yelled.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord holds the Rock Mallet with two hands before raising it and slammed it into the ground. The ground starts to crack before it comes up to Skel-pid and struck her, sending her into the air where she soon explodes.

* * *

In the cockpit, Cole dusts off his hands. "A spinning victory."

* * *

Back at the park, Kai and Nya swing their weapons at Matchbreak-eton as it flies in the air, still holding LJ's sword before he soon got out his yoyo, which turns into his chain whip, moved his arm back to swing it and moved it forward, wrapping the whip around Matchbreak-eton's arm holding his sword before pulling it back, forcing Matchbreak-eton downward before he grabs hold of his sword, turned around and raised it up, striking its right wing and it comes down. "My wing!" It yelled.

"Kai, Nya, you're up." LJ said.

"Acquire Cannon!" Kai and Nya said.

* * *

Nya holds out her spear while Kai places his swords on top, creating the Aquire Cannon and held it on each side of their shoulder. "Water Power!" Nya said as she places her hand on top of the cannon and aimed at Domally Dragon. "Ready? Fire!"

* * *

The cannon fired its shot. The shot hits Matchbreak-eton, causing it to scream as it fell back and explodes. "A spinning victory."

* * *

In the principal's office at Darkley's, Samukai growled before kicking the plant, opening the trapdoor by accident. "I should've never messed with love." He said as the trapdoor immediately closed.

"Yeah, Skel-pid broke my heart, if I had one." Kruncha replied as he came in. "I really do wonder if I can find the one for me."

"You're a skeleton, no woman would fall for you." Kruncha soon sighed.

* * *

In the study at the monastery, the Rangers, all demorphed, were sitting as LJ was thinking about something before Wu came in. "I'm glad to hear that Skel-pid and Matchbreak-eton are defeated." He said as he came into the room. "The one thing that Samukai shouldn't mess with is love."

"I agree to that." Kai replied.

"I say so, too." Nya said.

"Now, Junior, what is on your mind?" Wu asked, coming up to LJ. "You seemed a little down when you came here before."

LJ soon sighed. "Lloyd's dead." He replied, shocking Wu.

"What?"

"Samukai told me he killed him because he was useless without the Mega Weapon. So, in other words, I'm indirectly responsible for his death."

"Oh, LJ, I'm sorry to hear." Wu places a hand on LJ's shoulder before lowering his head too, sad at his brother's death. "But we cannot let his death cloud our judgement. We will get Samukai one day, but we must focus on the present. Maybe you should go to the Winter Dance."

"You think so? After all this news?"

"Grief takes many shapes and forms. Say the dancing will be for your father."

"Very well then." Wu soon got out a big roll of cash. "What's this?"

"You should get yourselves some appropriate clothes for the dance. I know it's not much, but it's something."

LJ soon took it. "Thanks." They soon got up and walked out as Wu turned to a nearby photo of his younger self and Lloyd, in their Ranger suits while their helmets were in their arms and frowned.

"I'm sorry, brother."

* * *

The following evening, in the school gym, many students, including LJ and Aseey, Kai and Skylor, Nya and Chuck and Zane, who is dancing with a blonde haired girl, were on the dance floor with a band on a stage. "#You said you love me, But you left me the next day, Was it all an act?, Were you just nervous?, Or was it to embarrass me?#" A teenaged girl sang.

LJ, wearing a grey suit, green shirt, white bowtie and brown dress shoes, was a little slow on dancing with Aseey. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Are you sure you want to be here, after what just happened to your father?"

"Master Wu told me that grief takes many shapes and forms." He replied. "Look, I know this is not much of a first date, but I like it." Aseey soon giggled. "What did I say?"

"That's cute of you to say that... Montgomery." LJ soon smiled before raising his right arm up to let her spin while she still held it.

Nearby, Zane, wearing a grey vest, white shirt, black suit pants, light blue bowtie and black dress shoes, spins the girl he was dancing while close by, Kai, wearing a brown suit jacket, red shirt, black suit pants, maroon tie and brown loafers, and Skylor, wearing an orange dress, white cardigan and orange heels, were dancing regularly. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Skylor replied. "I'm not sure what happened to me, suddenly coming up to Montgomery like that."

"Well, from what I heard, the Power Rangers took down the monster responsible." He lies about his involvement.

"Good to hear." She then moved her head, close to his shoulder, causing him to blush.

By some tables, Cole, wearing a black suit jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, orange tie and black dress shoes, just watched on before a slice of cake on a paper plate was soon held out to him. "Cake?" The person asked with a feminine voice.

Cole turned and saw it was Seliel, in a dark blue dress and blue flats, who was also holding a slice of cake on another plate. "Alright, then." He replied, taking it and takes a bite of it. "Listen, um, I know I was a bit rude to you."

"You were often rude, Cole."

"I know. The thing is, it's to hide what I feel about you."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, prove it. Come dance with me." Cole and Seliel soon place their plates down, hold each other's hands and came onto the dance floor to dance with the others.

They pass by Nya, who is wearing a red kimono and white sneakers, and Chuck, who wears a brown short sleeved shirt, black jeans, white tie and black work boots, who dance as well before Nya noticed Jay sitting by another table, frowning, with his feet on the table. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, blue cummerbund, orange scarf and black and white cleats, playing around with his undone blue bowtie. "Chuck." She said as they turn to him while still dancing. "Just look at him. All alone."

"Wonder what happened to Paige." He replied before they stop.

"You don't mind if I-"

"No, go ahead." Nya walks away from Chuck, who heads over to another table with snacks on it.

Jay sighed before Nya came up to him. "Hey. So, what happened with Janice?"

"She saw me with you." He said while frowning. "When you asked me what was going on after Skel-pid's potion was reversed. She dumped me and went with someone else."

"Well, how about you dance with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, even Chuck approved. I don't know how to say this, but your eyes are a nice shade of blue."

Jay soon smiled. "Thanks."

"Come on." She holds out her hand and he takes it while getting off the chair and they move to the dance floor to dance with the others.

"#Love, Love, Love is a light, And hate is so dark#" The girl on the stage sang as Jay and Nya danced while smiling at each other. "#You said you love me, But you left me the next day, Was it all an act...?#"

* * *

 **(A/N: Love is a Light is an orignal song which can be veiwed on my deviantART account: TEK1996)**


	19. Scroll of Unbalanced Power

Nya and Cole's petty argument disturbs the team as they must stop Samukai from finding about an ancient scroll that was from the very beginning of Ninjago.

* * *

In the kitchen at the monastery, Nya was putting frosting on a cake while Kai had just finished wrapping up a present. "Jay's gonna be so surprised." Nya said, finishing the cake as Kai came up to her. "He thinks we all forgot his birthday." Nya soon went off to go grab something as Kai looked at the cake and prepared to touch the icing. Nya immediately gasped and slapped his hand.

"Ow!" He yelled, moving his hand away.

"Don't even think about it." She then forced his hand away before putting a lid on over the cake, picked it up, opens the fridge and puts it in. "Okay. Let's go." She uses her foot to shut the fridge before they leave the kitchen.

* * *

In the hallway, Nya closes the door as Kai looks at his slapped hand. "Hey, do you see a bruise?"

Nya turns to it and chuckles. "You're the bruise, brother." She sarcastically spoke as they walk away before Cole walks over to the door to the kitchen from the other side. His stomach soon growled, making him stop and touch it before turning to the kitchen, opens the door and heads inside.

* * *

In the kitchen, Cole looks through the cupboards, only to find them empty before coming across the last one and getting out a box of cornflakes. But, to his surprise, the box doesn't rattle. "Huh?" He asked himself before looking in it. "Empty." He throws it onto the table before heading over to the fridge and opens it. "If I don't eat something, I'm going to-" He soon noticed the container and opened it, showing Jay's birthday cake. "Wow! Cake!" He gets it out while dropping the lid and takes a bite of the cake, getting some icing on his nose.

* * *

Several minutes later, Nya and LJ were walking down the hallway as Nya had a grocery bag in her hand. "I already got a gift for Jay, so I'm sorted." LJ said.

"Good, that's almost everyone done." She replied. "Okay, I'm gonna go finish the cake. See you later." LJ keeps walking down the hallway as Nya heads over to the door.

* * *

In the kitchen, Cole had almost finished the cake when Nya comes in. "Hey. Whatcha-?" Cole turns to her and waves, but she sees the nearly eaten cake. "Cole, what do you think you're doing? What did you do?!" She heads over to the table and grabs the plate. "Who said you could eat this?"

"No one." Cole said, wiping his mouth. "Since when did I need permission to eat?" He then licked his fingers as Nya soon sighed and immediately glared at him.

* * *

In the hallway, Kai walks along it before hearing something in the kitchen. "You have no consideration for what I've done!" It was his sister's loud voice.

"I was hungry!" Cole's voice was also heard as Kai moves to the door and placed an ear on it to hear the argument.

"Cole, that wasn't for you." Clanging was then heard.

* * *

In the kitchen, the cake was back on the table. "Do you know how much time it took me to do this?!"

"With your cooking skills? I say half a day!"

* * *

Back in the hallway, Zane sees Kai eavesdropping on the argument. "How dare you say that! Well, you could've waited. You knew I was coming back."

"Kai?" Zane asked. Kai beckons him to come listen and he does so before becoming surprised.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Cole shows Nya the empty cupboards and fridge. "Yeah, but here is the problem." He said, grabbing the box of cornflakes. "I would have eaten something else, but there isn't anything else." He turned the box over, showing only one cornflake coming out. "Because a certain Ranger didn't go shopping."

"I-I can't believe this." She replied, offended. "It's Zane's fault you ate my cake?"

"Fine! I'll go shopping then." He starts heading for the door as Nya grabbed the last of the cake.

"Here! You might as well finish it!" Cole opened the door, but without noticing Kai and Zane, he turned back around to see Nya throwing it at him. He managed to dodge it, causing the cake to hit Kai and Zane.

They both look on, in shock before Zane grabbed a piece off his face and ate it. "Mmm." He said. Cole and Nya look at each other before looking away again.

* * *

In a library at Darkley's Boarding School, Kruncha and Nuckal were setting up some books like dominos. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Kruncha?" Nuckal asked.

"I'm positive." Kruncha replied. "Besides, I was bored and you need to lighten up."

"Fine."

Nuckal moves back as he placed some books down before he suddenly stepped on a small button in the ground, causing a trapdoor to open up, sending the books on it down and moving down the row of books that fall like dominoes. "Ahh, no!"

The moment the last book landed, Nuckal got up and looked down the trapdoor. "Hey!" He moves an arm down into it and gets out a very old book. "Look what I found." He soon opened it, revealing very old pages. "Ah, now this is interesting to tell Samukai."

* * *

In Wu's bedroom at the monastery, Wu and LJ were sitting opposite each other while looking at the. "I know you once did this, but it is worth for me to think about something with the Spirit Smoke for Jay's birthday and thought you might help me." Wu said.

"Yes, Master." LJ replied.

"You know what you when you eat a lot?!" Nya was heard outside, disturbing them.

"No, what?" Cole asked.

"YOU'RE A PIG!"

LJ and Wu get up and head over to the door. "A pig? Well, you should've left a note by the cake!"

* * *

In the hallway, Cole was walking away from Nya as she was going after him before they pass by them and Kai and Zane, still having icing on their shirts, came up to them. "What's up with them?" LJ asked.

"Cole ate Jay's birthday cake." Kai replied.

"Who ate who's cake?" Jay was heard, causing them to turn and see him coming up to them.

"No one." They all replied, lying.

"By the way, do I look a little older today?"

"Um, not really." They lied again. Soon, smoke came out of the room, showing a vision.

"Skulkin in the Forest of Tranquility." Wu said.

"We're on it." Zane replied before they take off, passing by a still arguing Nya and Cole as they were about to pass Wu.

"Look, it was just a cake."

"A cake which I wanted to surprise-"

"Enough!" Wu cuts her off, causing the both of them to glare at him. "Deal with it later and go help the others with the problem now!" Nya and Cole immediately ran down the hallway, pushing each other aside, trying to head for the exit and Wu sighed while shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

At the Forest of Tranquility, Kruncha and Nuckal watch some Skulkin digging in the ground. "Faster!" Nuckal yelled. "We gotta get it before the Rangers show up."

"We're going as fast as we can!" A Skulkin replied.

"Well, get out and give me that shovel!" The Skulkin comes out and hands Nuckal the shovel. Nuckal soon struck the Skulkin with it, causing it to come apart. He soon turned to Kruncha and held out the shovel. "You dig!"

Kruncha immediately took it and joined the other three Skulkins to dig. "All work and no play make Nuckal a dull boy." Kruncha said to himself as he started digging.

After another few rounds, a shovel hits something. "Whoa, I hit something." A Skulkin said.

"Get out of my way!" Nuckal yelled, coming in and knelt down, brushing the dirt away, revealing a box. "This must be it."

Kruncha gets it out and blows on it, clearing the dust on it. "The Rangers' symbol." He said. "This is it, Nuckal."

"Give me that box!" Nuckal takes it from Kruncha, places it down and opened it, revealing a scroll before he picks it up and unrolls it. "The Scroll of Unbalanced Power."

"Nice of you to dig that up for us." Jay's voice was heard with sarcasm, causing them to turn and see the Rangers, all morphed, as they soon stop.

"Whatever that thing is, you shall put it down at once." Zane said.

"Skulkins, attack!" Nuckal said.

The Skulkins soon charge at them. LJ jumps up as a Skulkin tried to swing its shovel at him before he lands, kneels down and kicks it out of its hands, where it lands nearby before he rolls back and kicks the Skulkin, causing it to come apart. Cole raises an arm to block a Skulkin's punch before raising a leg to kick it back as another one soon came up behind him, but he quickly moved to the side to allow it to punch the first Skulkin, trapping its fist into its ribcage before he raises a leg, kicking them both and they come apart. Zane was kneeling down as he spun around with his leg out, trying to trip four Skulkins, two had shovels. They were trying their best to avoid them before one is knocked down and came apart before he gets up as one of the Skulkins tried to strike him with the shovel it held, but he grabs hold of it, kicks the Skulkin back to make it let go and turned to the other two, striking them both and they come apart. "Here, you go!" He sarcastically spoke as he threw the shovel back at the Skulkin that held it, only for it to be knocked to the ground and come apart.

Kai swings a shovel around, turning to block a Skulkin's shovel and turned to strike another Skulkin, knocking it down and it comes apart before he turned back to another Skulkin and struck it, knocking it down and they come apart. Jay moves to one side while having his arms behind his back to avoid a Skulkin's shovel before moving to the other side when it tried to strike him and did the same thing with the other side again before immediately grabbing hold of the shovel, spun around it and kicked the Skulkin, making it let go of the shovel and come apart as Kruncha comes at him, but Jay moves to the side and strikes him from behind, knocking him down. Nya flips over a Skulkin before kicking it from behind, turned to another Skulkin and raised a leg, kicking its head off, causing it to come apart. She soon grabbed hold of its ribcage and throws it at a nearby Skulkin, who was fighting Cole, only for the rib cage to trap him and the Skulkin punches him, knocking him down. "Hey, you did that on purpose!" Cole yelled at Nya before spinning to kick the Skulkin, knocking it into her.

"Hey!" She yelled as it came apart. "You did 'that' on purpose!" She yelled.

"Guys, never mind that, they're getting away!" LJ yelled, turning their attention to Kruncha and Nuckal, who look on.

"Spinjitzu Blaster!" Cole and Nya yelled at the same time.

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster.

* * *

Cole prepares to grip the flail handle as Nya did at the same time. "Hey, I called it!" Cole yelled.

"No, I called it!" Nya yelled.

"Oh, give me that!" Jay yelled, annoyed at their argument before grabbing the flail handle as Cole and Nya immediately took their places in holding the Spinjitzu Blaster.

* * *

Cole and Kai held the sides while Nya and Zane were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Jay held the flail handle. "Lightning Power!" Jay places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fires its shot.

* * *

The shot hits both Kruncha and Nuckal, knocking them both back. Kruncha, who was in pieces, turned to Nuckal. "Avenge me." He said before closing his eyes.

Nuckal growled as he got up and unrolled the scroll. "This one should work." He said before he starts to read it. "'Tathe, Stulborm, Touedih, Syry'!" The scroll starts glowing before energy forms in front of it and fires, coming at the Rangers' direction.

"Look out!" Cole yelled, coming out in front of them as the blast hits his helmet and creates and explosion, knocking them all down before Nuckal immediately took off.

Cole groaned as he got up, showing that his visor had a giant crack on the left side before he immediately demorphed. The moment he did, there was a very big cut on the left side of his forehead all the way down between his left eye and ear shown from when he was hit by the blast, which was slowly bleeding. "Cole, are you okay?" Nya asked, coming up to him while demorphing and saw the bleeding cut. "That looks serious." She gets out a handkerchief and was about to touch it, but Cole moves it away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. "They took off with that scroll and all you're worried about is a harmless cut that can heal!"

"But, Cole-"

"But nothing! I'm going after them." He immediately took off.

"Cole!" She turns to the others.

"You go, Nya, we'll tell Master Wu what we saw." LJ said before Nya took off herself.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the study at the monastery, Kai, Jay, Zane and LJ, all still in their Ranger suits while having their helmets to the side, were standing in front of Wu. "It was strange." Kai said. "It was like they were looking for something."

"And did they succeed?" Wu asked.

"They did." Zane replied. "I think I heard them say it was the Scroll of Unbalanced Power."

Wu was immediately shocked. "Is there something bad about that scroll, Master?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Wu replied before he stood up and turned away from them. "Right around the time before my ancestors invented the Spinjitzu Watches, they came across the Scroll of Unbalanced Power. It said that creation would lead to unspeakable power. And not just that, but other dangerous powers. When they created Ninjago, it created a shadow in its light. An Unbalanced Power, called the Overlord. Even with the power of all 6 Spinjitzu Watches together, my ancestors were unable to defeat the Overlord's indestructible Stone Warriors. So, in order to save the world, they split Ninjago in two, using the scroll. And the Overlord was never seen again."

"Is it possible that Samukai wants to bring it back?" Kai asked.

"That is a possibility. So, you must stop him." He then notices something. "Uh, where are Nya and Cole?"

"Cole wanted to find Nuckal to try and get the scroll and Nya went after him." LJ said. "He got hit by one of the spells, but only suffered minor damage."

"Probably because they used the less lethal incantation, only capable of wounding and not causing harm. You should join in the search."

"Yes, Master." They replied before taking off.

* * *

In Ninjago City, civilians were running away as Nuckal walked along the street while holding the scroll in one hand and eating cotton candy in another. "Ah, now this is better than the first one." He said before unrolling the scroll. "Now, let's see what else it has."

"I know what you'll have!" Cole was heard as Nuckal turned to see him running at him before he touched his Spinjitzu Watch. "Spinjitzu! Ninjago!" He instantly morphs into the Black Ranger before jumping in the air and prepares to kick Nuckal, only for him to move to the side, making Cole rolls on the floor. He quickly got up to see Nya running in the path he came from. "Nya, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you!" She yelled as she ran and touched her Spinjitzu Watch. "Spinjitzu! Ninjago!" She instantly morphs into the Maroon Ranger as she ran at Nuckal before jumping in the air and kicks him, knocking him back.

Nuckal immediately opened the scroll and looked at it before chuckling at one. "This one's for you, Kruncha." He said, before looking at one spell. "'Vehor, Getum, Ephts, Wrig, Feln'!"

Nuckal suddenly starts to glow as energy starts forming around him as Kai, Jay, Zane and LJ, all morphed, show up behind Nya. "What's he doing?" Kai asked.

"He must've read another spell." Zane replied.

"No matter what spell it is, I'm still going to stop him!" Cole said before getting out his hammer. "Terra Mallet!" He immediately ran at Nuckal as the energy was still flowing around him.

"Cole!" Nya yelled.

"Cole, don't!" LJ yelled.

Cole immediately jumped into the air and prepared to slam him, but the energy soon stopped as the hammer soon struck it before an explosion occurred, knocking him away at a window display, causing him to crash through the window as it soon shattered and alarms went off. The smoke from the explosion soon faded away as the other Rangers saw Nuckal now had gold armour all around him with black and white markings as well as a gold helmet in the shape of a phoenix. "That's Nuckal now?" Jay asked.

"Nuckal doesn't exist any more!" Nuckal replied. "I am Aurumosarmis! And I am your terminator!" He holds his right arm out and conjures a golden sword before charging at the Rangers.

"Energy Sword!" LJ yelled, getting it out and ran at Aurumosarmis as the others got out their weapons as well.

"Frozen Arrows!" Zane yelled as Kai, Jay, Nya and LJ move out of the way for him to stop and aimed his bow at Aurumosarmis before firing his arrows, which unfortunately are struck in half before he came at Zane and struck him, knocking him into a nearby wall before he turned to Kai as he swung his swords.

"Ignition Swords!" He yelled as he swung them before the blades go alight. He raises the left one to try and strike before Aurumosarmis raised his own to block it and moved it down to block the other sword while preparing to punch Kai, but he moved his head backwards to avoid the punch, only for it to be a distraction as Aurumosarmis moved his right foot at Kai's legs, sending him into the air before he soon punched him, sending Kai landing in the middle of the road.

"Aqua Spear!" Nya yelled as she ran at Aurumosarmis with her spear, holding it out as she did so. He immediately moved to the side before Nya swung it to strike him with the bottom end of the spear and spun as Aurumosarmis soon went to strike her, only for her to backflip and straighten up to quickly block his punch before he soon raised his sword and struck Nya, knocking her down.

"Thunder Flail!" Jay yelled as he struck Aurumosarmis from behind, making him move forward and turn to him.

"Energy Whip!" LJ yelled as he struck him from behind as well, making him turn to both him and Jay. LJ soon moved to strike with his sword, but Aurumosarmis blocks it and kicks his hand, making him let go of the sword as it lands nearby.

* * *

By the broken window, Cole gets up and feels something on his back. He moves to touch it before bringing it back to look at it. "Cake?" He asked himself before he soon looked up at his surroundings to see a display of birthday products and gasped. "It was a birthday cake." He got out of the wreckage to look at the sign that said 'Happy Birthday'. "Of course. It's Jay's birthday today. How could I be so stupid?" He then turned to see LJ and Jay swinging their chained weapons around while facing Aurumosarmis before he soon ran over to their direction.

* * *

Jay and LJ swing their chained weapons around Aurumosarmis' sword before he soon pulled it back, bringing Jay and LJ forward and punched them both, knocking them down. LJ immediately got up and grabbed his sword before charging at him. Aurumosarmis raised his sword to strike LJ, but he lowered his to block it, forced it up before preparing to strike him, but Aurumosarmis quickly lowered his sword to not only block it, but force his sword out of his hand and kicked LJ to the ground. "Time to join your dear poppy, Garmadon."

Aurumosarmis raises the sword, downward, and prepared to strike him, but Cole's hammer suddenly blocked it, causing him to turn and see Cole, who is kneeling down while holding his hammer out wide to block the sword. "Not today, Aurumosarmis!" He yelled before raising it high, moved the hammer to the side and swung it out to him, sending him flying into the same display he was knocked into. He soon came up to Nya and helped her up. "It was a birthday cake, wasn't it?"

"Look, forget about it." She said.

"No, I wanted to let you know this. I never celebrated my birthday. Dad hardly spent time with me, only my mom spent time celebrating it, until she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear. But still it doesn't matter."

"Well, let's put the past behind us."

The Rangers soon got up and held their weapons out. "Six Element, final attack!" They all said, firing their elemental powers which come close, forming into a golden blast of energy, hitting Aurumosarmis as he had just gotten out of the display and he screams before exploding and the armour disappears.

As the pieces land all over, Nuckal hops his skull to the scroll that was unrolled and looked at one speed before smiling. "We gotta stop him before he reads the spell!" LJ yelled before they prepare to run at him.

"'Wogi, Evorem, Phoget, Rotew'!" He yelled as all of his bones come back together and he starts growing. He soon stopped growing as he soon faced the Rangers. "For all the fallen Skulkin and Kruncha!"

The Rangers back away a little. "Zords, online!" They said.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, the back legs retract before the Blue Octopus Zord come underneath it and as four of the tentacles combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving up to connect with the Red Lion Zord while the Black Bear Zord and White Tiger Zord come underneath the Octopus Zord before their legs and head retract as the Black Bear Zord's body retracts back a bit before it and the White Tiger Zord attach to the bottom of the Blue Octopus Zord and the Maroon Phoenix Zord flies up to the back of the Red Lion Zord before detaching as the wings attach to the arms and the head and body connect to the Lion Zord's head before the head moves down to cover the Lion Zord's head, making a face before it poised.

* * *

The Emerald Dragon Zord moved upward before stopping for the arms and legs to straighten up. The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing its face before it poised.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord's cockpit, LJ looked on. "We'll take him from both sides." He said. "We don't know if the scroll made him stronger now that he has grown."

* * *

In the Spinjitzu Megazord's cockpit, Jay, Nya, Kai, Cole and Zane nod at each other. "Right." They all replied.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord moves to the left while the Emerald Dragon Megazord moved to the right as Nuckal picked up Aurumosarmis' sword which mysteriously didn't disappear and swung it. "Bring it!" He yelled. The Spinjitzu Megazord moves forward as Nuckal turned to it to try and strike it, but the Megazord grabs hold of the sword and raised a fist to punch him, knocking him back as the Emerald Dragon Megazord soon went to strike him with its axe, but he quickly blocked it with his sword before moving around it and kicked it, knocking it forward into the Spinjitzu Megazord, knocking them both down. "Ha! Even with two Megazords, I still beat you."

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord's cockpit, LJ looked up to see Nuckal swinging his sword. "It's gotta be the sword." He said to himself. "Guys, lift me up."

"What?" Kai asked through the monitor.

"Trust me."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jay said through the monitor.

* * *

Outside, the Spinjitzu Megazord grabs hold of the Emerald Dragon Megazord before it soon moved its arms and legs up, sending the Dragon Megazord into the air as it lets go of its axe before curling up into a ball and spun over to Nuckal, knocking him back before rolling around him, straightens up and kicks his hand, sending the sword into the air. "My sword!" He yelled. The Emerald Dragon Megazord soon kicked him back before jumping back up, raised its right arm in the air and caught the sword. The sword started glowing as the Megazord gets up and looked at Nuckal before looking at the sword.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ was shocked as energy flowed around the interior. "What is happening?" He asked himself.

"Junior, was the sword you picked up belong to Aurumosarmis?" Wu asked through the monitor.

"Yes, is that something important, Master?"

"When brought together with the Chosen One, it can create unimaginable that not even a Skulkin can defeat."

"Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

Outside, the scroll soon started floating in the air before moving over to the Emerald Dragon Megazord.

* * *

In the cockpit, it lands in LJ's arms, surprising him. "Wow." He soon ruled it to read it. "This one must be it. It made Nuckal into it. 'Vehor, Getum, Ephts, Wrig, Feln'!"

* * *

Outside, the Aurumosarmis Sword starts flowing golden energy throughout the Emerald Dragon Megazord as it soon glowed. "What is going on?" Nuckal asked.

The glow then spreads out and faded away, showing the same armour Nuckal wore as Aurumosarmis. "Dragonbone Megazord!" The new Megazord swings its sword around.

"No matter what Megazord it is, it's no match for me!" Nuckal immediately prepared to charge at the Dragonbone Megazord.

The Dragonbone Megazord immediately turned to the side, making him miss before raising its right leg, kicking him forward.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ raises his arms. "Dragonbone Blade, final slash!" He lowers his arms.

* * *

Outside, the Dragonbone Megazord raises its arms before moving them down, striking Nuckal. Nuckal soon screamed before collapsing forward and exploded.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ chuckles. "A spinning victory."

* * *

In the principal's office at Darkley's, Samukai was watching the entire battle through the telescope. "No!" He yelled before stomping on the floor, creating a giant dent as he did so. "I'm all out of generals! I cannot believe it!"

* * *

Later that night, in the hallway at the monastery, Jay walked along it as it was dark. "Why is it so dark?" He asked himself before coming up to the door to the study.

* * *

The moment he opened it and came in, he went to the light switch and turned on the lights. "SURPRISE!" Everyone called out, including Aseey, Skylor and Seliel. Kai, Cole, Zane, LJ, Wu, Aseey and Skylor were all wearing blue party hats before Kai, LJ, Aseey and Seliel blew into party horns.

"Wow! You remembered!"

"Of course we do." Wu said as he came up to them. "Everyone has to turn 17 at some point."

"Now, blow out the candles so we can have some cake." Cole, who is sporting a bandage on his cut, said, showing Jay a cake, with blue icing on it, with white writing saying 'Happy Birthday, Jay' with five candles on it as well as something on it removed.

Nya soon came up to him and moved to his right ear. "We couldn't put, you-know-what, because Kai invited Skylor and Seliel." She whispered. "It took me and Cole all day to make this cake. And it's not that bad."

Jay soon smiled, lowered his back and blew into the candles before everyone applauded. "Okay, let's chow down!"

"Hold it, Cole, the birthday boy gets the first piece." Zane said before he prepared to cut the cake.

While Zane was cutting the cake, Wu noticed LJ moving a finger backwards, indicating he needs to talk. They head over to a nearby corner so Skylor and Seliel wouldn't hear as well as the others. "I know the power of Aurumosarmis helped me, but the scroll is too dangerous to be kept around." He said.

"I agree." Wu replied. "We must destroy it before it falls into Samukai's hands." He soon got out a piece of paper. "And I cut out the piece needed in case you want to use the power again."

"Thanks, Master." He takes it and puts it in his pocket.

"Hey, come have a slice before Cole eats the whole thing!" Aseey called out to them.

They both soon turned to the others. "Cole, save us a piece!" They head over to the others.


	20. All Bones on Deck

Tired of being defeated by the Rangers time and time again, Samukai personally moves to destroy the Power Rangers.

* * *

In the hallway at Ninjago Academy, students were getting ready to finish for the day while up ahead, two teenaged girls in cheerleading outfits, one with blonde hair and one with black, and a teenaged boy, wearing a Ninjago Academy letter jacket, green shirt, sandy coloured chinos and black trainers, walk along it. They all had pom-poms in their hands as they walk along the hallway, causing the students who see them to back away to back away in fear. "Oh, no." Seliel said as she and Skylor back away from them as the boy does a kissy face at them, annoying them. The only one who doesn't notice was LJ, who is reading a book on history.

They immediately stop before LJ bumped into the male cheerleader, dropping his book as a result. "Sorry." He said as he was about to pick up the book, but he stops him by placing a foot on the book.

"Montgomery Wilson." The male cheerleader said as LJ stood up to face them. "The new kid." The girls giggle as he tried to leave, but cheerleader with brown hair stop him.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

* * *

Further down, Cole, who no longer had the bandage, showing the cut now formed a scar, and Nya were just coming in. "And then this guy-" Cole was talking to her about something, unaware that students ahead of them were looking at the scene further ahead.

* * *

Back further up, the male cheerleader moves closer. "Want to hear a cheer we just thought up?" He asked.

"Not really." LJ replied as Cole and Nya soon see them.

The cheerleaders laugh before backing away. "#M, O, N, T, Y#" They pose letters as they sang and the students look on as they start moving along in cheerleading poses and Cole tries to go at them, but Nya holds him back. "#Fresh meat at school, That silly beanie makes him look like a loser, now he's probably gonna cry, cry, cry. Cry, Monty, Cry, Monty#"

They soon face him as LJ just stood still, arms folded and not reacting to the insult and tried to walk away again, but the cheerleader with blonde hair stops him. "Well, are you gonna cry?" She asked and the male cheerleader chuckled.

"Take a good look." LJ replied as he faced them. "You see any tears?"

The male cheerleader doesn't see him reacting before the black haired cheerleader turned to him. "Come on, Chad." She said. "This chump's boring me." **(A/N: Only just heard his name was actually Chad)**

They soon walk away while LJ picked up his book and faced them. "And you might want to come up with a better chant." He sarcastically spoke out before coming up to his locker. "Losers."

Cole and Nya soon came up to him. "Wow, you didn't even cry." Cole said.

"Master Wu always said, 'Hide your fear from your enemies, and they won't know it.' Besides, they didn't bother me."

"They're also probably right about the beanie."

"Cole!" Nya said, nudging him. "Seriously, no one's been able to stick up against Chad and the Hassley twins."

"You might find yourself a bit more popular around here." Kai said as he, Jay and Zane came up to them while LJ puts his book in his locker.

"I don't know about that." He replied as he closed it.

"So, are there any plans to get rid of the scroll?"

"There's a volcano in the middle of the Badlands. It's the hottest that can destroy the scroll, because it seemed indestructible."

"Torchfire Mountain." Cole said.

* * *

In the principal's office at Darkley's, Samukai grabs the telescope and throws it at the window. The window shatters as the telescope went out before he turned to two Skulkins. "I won't stand losing all my generals!" He said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, my lord, while trying to look for a solution to take down the Rangers, Kruncha and Nuckal came across a very important scroll which I heard made Nuckal grow and gave the Emerald Ranger's Megazord a new look."

"Then we have to get the scroll back." He toon turned to the Mountains of Impossible Height. "And I exactly know where it is."

* * *

On the path to the monastery, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ walk along it as Kai looked around. "You know, it seems like it was only yesterday that Nya and I were walking up this path to the monastery." He said.

"And the Skulkins ambushed us." Nya replied.

"It's also where we first met." Zane said. "And our first battle together was when LJ was working for his father."

"You had to ruin my candy run." He sarcastically replied. "It's even worse than that firecracker false alarm up in Jamanakai, or polluting the waters of Domu, or even ruining the trip to Ignacia's Blacksmithing Museum."

"Hey, we didn't know it was just a regular field trip." Cole said.

"You costed the museum thousands."

"Oh, come on. Over one display? Is that worse than your treehouse?"

"You could say that."

"How about the time your father turned you into a dragon?" Jay asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. After all, it was Nya's fault he got the Mega Weapon that turned me into it."

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken it." Nya said.

"What?" Kai asked. "No, you really were a great addition to the team around that time."

"Right, for someone who interfered in multiple Skulkin attacks and designed shirts to take over your minds." She sarcastically spoke.

"How about the time Zane's falcon found out where LJ's treehouse was, or even showing us where he was when he found the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch?" Cole asked.

"There's also a time when the four of you were all as small as me." LJ replied.

"And you had to fight through your ankle injury to get the Mega Weapon and practically saved the day." Jay replied. "Even becoming as old as us."

"Well, once all this is over, we can return to our normal lives."

"I can go back to searching for my parents." Kai said.

"I might take up dad's offer on being in a band." Cole replied.

"And I can spend time working on stuff with my parents." Jay said. "What about you, Zane? Got family to spend with?"

"I'm not sure." Zane replied. "I think my mother might still be alive. I haven't heard from her when I became a Power Ranger."

"Hey." LJ said, making everyone stop and came up to Zane, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The monastery is your home now. Wu, myself and the Rangers aren't just friends to you, we're your family. Remember that."

"Thank you, LJ."

Pretty soon, an explosion occurs at the top, causing them to turn and see upcoming flames. "Master Wu!" They all yelled before they start running up the path.

* * *

They run up to the monastery grounds where LJ and Cole ran at the gates, breaking them open as fire starts burning from the left side of the monastery. "Kai, Nya, Jay, get that fire out!" LJ yelled. "Cole, Zane, we gotta find Uncle Wu!" Kai, Jay and Nya move away from the gate as Zane, Cole and LJ head inside.

* * *

Inside, smoke started filling in the room as a Skulkin was soon knocked out of Wu's bedroom through the shōji door. "A Skulkin?" Zane asked.

Soon, several Skulkins came out from different sides of the hallway and charge at them. "Cole, go get Master Wu!"

"Got it!" Cole said as he ran down the hallway as some Skulkins ran over to him. He quickly grabbed hold of one by its neck, moved it down and slid across its spine to kick another one, sending it through the shōji wall and breaking apart while forcing the Skulkin he was restraining into another one, causing both of them to come apart. "Master Wu!"

* * *

He forces the ruined door off to see Wu being held from behind by a Skulkin before he jumps and kicked another Skulkin, knocking it into a wall.

Cole charges at the Skulkin holding Wu before grabbing hold of its skull and tore it off, making it come apart and free Wu. "Thanks." He said before Cole threw it at another Skulkin as it came in.

* * *

Back in the hallway, LJ lies back, places his hands on the ground and raised his legs, kicking a Skulkin down before flipping back, kicking a Skulkin as he did so. Zane places his hands on a wall before raising a right leg, kicking a Skulkin down and rolled along it as a Skulkin tried to punch him, but ends up hitting the wall, ending up stuck before Zane turned and kicked it, causing it to come apart. "There's too many of them!" He yelled as he moved his elbow back into a Skulkin.

* * *

Outside, Kai, Jay and Nya carry some buckets of water as the fire starts spreading along the centre. "Hurry up!" Jay yelled before Kai soon hurled the bucket at the fire, extinguishing part of it. But before Jay could hurl his bucket, someone pushes him down, knocking the bucket over and spilling the water out as he landed in it to see Samukai, who also knocked Kai and Nya down. "Samukai!" He gets up and some Skulkins came out of the monastery.

Kai and Nya spin as they quickly get up, knocking some Skulkins down before Kai raised a leg to block a Skulkin's punch and used the spilt water to slide underneath its legs, quickly getting up while moving his left leg from behind his back before hitting it, knocking it down. Nya used both legs to kick a Skulkin in its legs before rolling back and got up, having her right hand on the ground and used both legs to hit it before moving them to the ground to straighten herself. Jay moves his left hand to palm a Skulkin at its ribs while moving his right one to punch another one, knocking its jaw to the side before raising his left leg to kick it and spun to kick the other, knocking it down before backflipping to try and kick Samukai, but he kicks him, knocking him to the ground. Nya runs at Samukai while raising a leg, but he ducked down before he tried to punch her, but she moved forward to duck down and raised her other leg, but Samukai caught hold of her leg, spun her around and throws her at the burning part of the monastery. "Spinjitzu!" Nya yelled as she touched her Spinjitzu Watch with her thumb as she flew and began morphing. "Ninjago!" She immediately morphed into her Ranger form, spun back to place her feet on the wall and bounced off, using her body to hit three Skulkins, knocking them all down and they fall apart.

* * *

In the hallway, the fire started spreading along to near where LJ's bedroom was as he noticed while knocking a Skulkin down. "Spinjitzu!" He yelled while running over to the flames while preparing to morph. "Emerald Power! Ninjago!" He immediately morphed into his Ranger form, placed a foot at the wall and bounced off it, kicking down some Skulkin and heads over to his room. "No!" He immediately turned to a few more Skulkin and charges at them. "You'll pay for my room!"

* * *

Outside, Kai raised a leg to kick a Skulkin back and turned into to another one to kick it before another one grabbed hold of his other leg and raises it up, making him spin in the air. "Spinjitzu!" He yelled, touching his Spinjitzu Watch while preparing to morph. "Ninjago!" He immediately morphed into his Ranger form and used both arms and legs to hit all the Skulkins around him before placing them down, moved his legs up to flip forward, using both hands to hit two Skulkins behind him, knocking them both down.

* * *

In the kitchen, Zane lands on the table after being thrown onto it before it soon broke apart. He immediately got up while grabbing a table leg and swung it at a Skulkin, striking it as the leg breaks before throwing it at another one and jumped back to the fridge as they charge at him before he opened the fridge, causing them to run into it and he closes it on them, slamming it shut as the fire started to come in. "Spinjitzu!" Zane yelled as he touched his Spinjitzu Watch while preparing to morph. "Ninjago!" He immediately morphed into his Ranger form and runs out of the kitchen, kicking a Skulkin at the doorway as he did so.

* * *

Outside, as Kai and Nya were trying to hold back Samukai, Jay stands on his hands as he spun, kicking three Skulkins down before bending his elbows to bounce up, moving forward to kick another one and soon started to roll. "Spinjitzu!" He yelled as he rolled and touched his Spinjitzu Watch while preparing to morph. "Ninjago!" He immediately morphed into his Ranger form and jumps up, wrapping his legs around a Skulkin's shoulder and arms before moving forward, using his legs like a slingshot to throw the Skulkin into a few more, causing them all to come apart.

* * *

In the hallway, Wu kneels down while avoiding a Skulkin's punch at the same time and grabs a burning log as Cole raised his left leg at it, forcing it into a wall and come apart before Wu moves him aside to jab another Skulkin as it came by, holding the scroll. "That doesn't belong to you!" He yelled before grabbing it.

As Wu was grabbing it, a Skulkin prepared to punch him before Cole came in front and took the punch, making him fall back, but he lands his hands on the ground and jumped forward. "Spinjitzu!" He yelled as he touches his Spinjitzu Watch while preparing to morph. "Ninjago!" He immediately morphed into his Ranger form, lands on his feet and punches the Skulkin knocking it back, into the fire. Cole helps Wu up, who immediately turned to kick a couple of Skulkins that charge at them and knelt down for Cole to flip over him and kick another Skulkin. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, my-"

"Leave it! We gotta go!" Cole and Wu head down the hallway as fire started spreading out as they come up to LJ and Zane, who each took down a Skulkin. "We got the scroll, let's go!" They immediately run down the hallway.

* * *

Outside, Kai is knocked back by Samukai, who turns to Nya before she prepared to hit him with her spear, but he moves to the side and kicks her, knocking her down as Jay soon charged at him while swing his flail about before preparing to strike him, but Samukai grabs hold of the chain and moves it to the side with all hit might, sending Jay flying and lands on the ground while his flail landed near the knocked down gates. "Now to find the scroll." Samukai said.

"You won't find nothing!" LJ yelled while holding his chain whip out.

"I think he will find it." Zane replied looking at him while holding his bow and arrow.

"No, he won't."

"You used a double negative."

"Forget about it." Cole said as he held his hammer. "We have to get the scroll out of here."

Samukai immediately turned to the entrance. "They got the scroll." He said. "Stop them!"

Many Skulkin soon charge in as the Rangers turn to them. "Master Wu, get out of here!" LJ yelled.

"On it!" Wu replied as he soon ran for the entrance, moving around a Skulkin before kicking another one. "I may be old, but I'm not weak." He soon somersaults over another Skulkin and starts running down the stairs as Samukai sees it.

"Stall them, now!" He yelled before he takes off. But before he could head for the entrance, he suddenly tripped as LJ soon came in front of him while his chain whip, which he used to trip Samukai, turned back into the yoyo and puts it away.

Samukai soon got up to face LJ while getting out his sword. "For my father." He said before yelling as he charged at him, sword raised high to strike, but Samukai blocks it with his own.

Kai swings his swords at some Skulkins, hitting a few and they come apart before stabbing them into the ground and somersaults while still holding onto them, pulling them out, comes at two Skulkins and strike them, severing their heads off and they come apart. Zane strikes one with an arrow before putting it onto the string of his bow and fired it, hitting another Skulkin and turns to block another Skulkin's sword before kneeling down to kick it, knocking it down and it comes apart while getting out another bow and fires it at one behind Nya. Nya turned to the struck Skulkin before putting her spear through it, lifts it high and slams it into three other Skulkins. She immediately turned around and swung her spear at another Skulkin like a club before moving it behind its back and forces it forward for a Skulkin to unintentionally stab it before she soon kicked them both, knocking them down. Jay rolls on the ground while picking up his flail and swung it at a Skulkin while getting up, wrapping the chain around its neck before pulling on it with all his might, causing it to spin before he kicks it at four more, knocking them all down. "Let it rip!" He yelled as saw them come apart.

Cole spins around while holding his mallet out, striking a few Skulkin and they come apart before he soon rolled forward, kicking two Skulkin down and spun on his back, holding his hammer out, striking a few Skulkins' legs, knocking them all down and they come apart. "Wheel of Fortune!" He said as he got up.

LJ holds the sword before his back as he blocked Samukai's sword before turning to try and kick him, but Samukai forces it down and kicks him, making him backflip until Samukai uses the opportunity to kick LJ's arms, sending him into the air and punches him, sending him at the burning monastery before going through the burning wall. "Tell your father I said hello." He said as he soon took off.

* * *

On the path to the monastery, Wu runs down it while carrying the scroll before Samukai soon lands in front of him. "Give me the scroll, old man."

"Not on your life, Samukai." Wu said as he puts it in his kimono, sees a loose tree branch from the tree above, jumps up and grabs the branch, causing it to break off before he lands and swings it. "You'll have to take it from me."

"Gladly. And then you can join your twin brother and nephew."

"What?" Samukai soon ran at Wu, who raises the branch to block his sword before turning it to try and strike him, but Samukai blocks it and raised his sword high, but Wu quickly raised his branch to block it before it came down.

* * *

At the monastery, Zane trips a Skulkin, causing it to come apart before looking at the monastery. "We gotta try to save it!" He yelled.

"I got an idea!" Nya replied. "Spinjitzu Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Zane and Cole held the sides while Kai and Jay were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Nya held the flail handle. "Water Power!" Nya places her hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fires its shot.

* * *

The shot hits the monastery so hard, that it completely extinguishes the flames. "Well, the fire's out." Kai said as they stood up and held their weapons.

"Wait, where's Samukai?" Jay asked. "And LJ?"

"Right here." LJ was heard as he came out. He was covered in soot and rubble.

"LJ, are you okay?" Kai asked as they came up to him.

"Never mind that. We gotta get to Master Wu. Samukai's going after the scroll!"

"Let's go!" Cole yelled before they take off.

* * *

Down by the path, Wu spins around Samukai by cartwheeling behind him before striking his back with his branch, causing it to break. Samukai soon turned around while holding his sword out and strikes Wu in the forehead with the handle, knocking him down. He soon laughed before kneeling down and dug his hand into Wu's kimono before he soon got out the scroll. "You lose, old man." He said before he heads over to the edge and jumps off, passing through the clouds.

"Uncle Wu!" LJ yelled as they came up to him and knelt down to him.

Wu groaned as he got up and touched his bruise. "Oh, my head." He said as he got up. He soon dug his hand into his kimono and is shocked. "The scroll! It's gone!"

"Than that means Samukai has the will to wield unbalanced power." Zane said.

"Well, we mustn't worry for the time being. What about the monastery?" They soon look at each other before they look on.

* * *

At the monastery, Wu and the Rangers come up to see the charred remains of the monastery and is shocked. "Our home, gone." Zane takes off his helmet to look on.

"Our training equipment, gone." Kai said as he took off his helmet.

"Our base, gone." Nya said as she took off her helmet.

"Our food, gone." Cole said as he took off his helmet.

"Our video games, gone." Jay said as he took off his helmet.

"It's a disaster." LJ said as he took off his helmet.

"This monastery has been my home long before Lloyd and I were born." Wu said as he picked up a burnt piece of wood.

Kai did so as well before forming a fist, crushing it into dust. "Samukai is gonna pay for this." He said as he ungripped the dusty ash and it blew out of his hand while Nya placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

In the principal's office at Darkley's, Samukai walks in with the scroll before looking at it. "Finally, the power is mine." He said to himself before unrolling it and finds armour spell was cut out. "What? The Aurumosarmis spell. It's gone!"

"It won't be needed." Someone said as footsteps were soon heard as Samukai turned to the doorway to see a pair of black combat boots.

"No one asked you for your opinion! Anyway, is it finished?"

"Yes. Our builders did a good job."

"Let me check it out." Samukai gets up and heads for the door as the individual moved aside before following him.

* * *

Outside, Samukai walks along the field as the individual, wearing a cloak to cover their face, knelt down to grab a chain and pulled it, revealing a secret passageway before they head down it.

* * *

Inside, lights came on as Samukai sees two Skulkins guarding two individuals, who stand in the shadows, hands cuffed from the front. "Lord Samukai, allow me to introduce..." The cloaked individual pushes a nearby button, turning on some more lights, revealing a lot of scaffolding and a giant skeleton like mech. "The Sam-azord."

"Ah, my own Megazord." He then turned to the cuffed individuals. "You two did exceptional work on this."

"Like we had a choice." One of them said, with a masculine voice.

"When are you gonna free us?" The other asked, with a feminine voice.

"Once the Rangers are dealt with." Samukai replied. "And I rule Ninjago!" He soon laughed evilly as he looked at the Sam-azord.

To be continued...


	21. Sam-azord

**(A/N: Thought I may as well get it over with and put this up early. Remember to leave a review or message on PM if you have any plot suggestions)**

* * *

Choosing to take the opportunity to fight the Rangers in the aftermath of the loss of the monastery, Samukai unleashes his own Megazord on them.

* * *

At the remains of the monastery, Wu and the Rangers, all demorphed, were walking among the wreckage.

* * *

In one part where it used to be Cole's room, Cole walks along it and sighed before he knelt down to see a melted DVD case with a melted DVD inside it. "My mother's will." He said to himself as he picked it up.

* * *

In what used to be Zane's room, Zane walked along it before stepping on something and knelt down to pick it up before rubbing the soot away. It showed Zane with a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. It was a little burnt on the side and the glass was broken when Zane stepped on it. "I hope to find you one day, Mother." He said to himself before he got up.

* * *

In what used to be Jay's room, Jay walks up to a very burnt drawer with Nya behind him before grabbed the top shelf and pulled it, causing it to come completely off, scaring Nya and spreading what appeared to be burnt clothes all over the floor. He then knelt down and picked up what appeared to be remains of a t-shirt with 'he Fo' on it. "This was my favourite t-shirt." He said to Nya before dropping it and rubs the soot off on his overalls.

"I'm sorry, Jay." She said before hugging him on the side.

* * *

In what used to be LJ's room, LJ looks at a brunt box saying 'natio' on it with many burnt clothes in it. "I'm sorry, father." He said to himself as he picked up the burnt remains of his torn jeans. The only thing he had left before he was brought into the monastery after what happened to him when he was a dragon.

* * *

In what used to be Wu's room, Wu looks at his burnt futon before noticing the photo of himself and Lloyd from 10 years earlier. It was half burnt from the bottom before he smiled a little. He then came up to the remains of his wardrobe and opened it, knocking one of the doors off and sees a small box. "Ah, it survived." He said as he got it out and looked at it before closing it and puts it in his pocket. He soon sees half burnt photo that was underneath the box and picked it up. It was the original Ranger team from 10 years earlier, all in Ranger suits with their helmets in their arms, but the only part that survived had a middle aged man in the Red Ranger suit, a young woman in the Black Ranger suit with the skirt and leggings, a middle aged Lloyd in the Emerald Ranger suit and a middle aged Wu in the Gold Ranger suit. He then turned it around, showing a sentence. 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' before smiling. "So true."

Soon, Kai came in. "There's nothing we could salvage, Master." He said before noticing the photo. "What's that?"

"The Ranger team from 10 years ago." He hands him the photo. "Unfortunately, the fire burnt the Blue and White Rangers' part in the photo."

Kai looked at it for a bit before looking at the middle aged man. "Is that my father?"

"Yes, around the time you was 6. Ray was reluctant to leave you and your sister, but your mother insisted that he'd save the world to make sure it's safe for you two to grow up in. Last letter I got from him, he said his wife was proud he survived."

"No wonder he and mom hugged that day."

"Well, let's head to Mistaké's for some planning."

* * *

At Darkley's, Samukai faces the cloaked figure. "Listen, whoever you are, this will be our last talk, so once I leave these grounds, you are to eliminate the prisoners." Samukai said.

"Why?" The figure asked.

"Because you brought them here, forced them to become teachers here and threatened their brats, the Red and Maroon Rangers."

"As you wish." Samukai soon chuckled before looking at the secret passageway which is opened before walking down it. "Fool." He soon walked over to the corner and heads behind a dumpster. "Time to move."

"Why are you doing this?" The male prisoner asked.

"I take orders from Lord Garmadon, not Samukai. After all, I would sacrifice myself for him for what he did in the war."

* * *

In the secret room, Samukai comes in to look at the Sam-azord before turning to what remained of the Skulkins. "Let this be the Rangers' final battle." He said. "For I, Lord Samukai, shall rule Ninjago City and enslave all who stand in my way! Skulkins forever!"

"Skulkins forever!" The Skulkins yelled before raising their weapons in the air.

* * *

At Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, Wu was sipping tea as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and LJ look at the photo. "Can't believe how young my mom was." Cole said.

"Well, we are their living legacies." LJ replied. "We'll finish Samukai, not just for those affected by him, but the past Rangers who aren't here today. My father."

"Sometimes we can let the past help us gain strength, but know it won't bring those affected back from their demise." Wu said.

"You must also endure." Mistaké said as she came up to them and sat down with them. "The past may give you strength, but it can also have consequences." He turns to LJ. "Junior, your father took the risk before he was affected by the Great Devourer." She briefly looked at Zane a little before turning back. "But, a piece of him is in you, your body and your name."

"You're right." LJ replied. "We need to take the fight to them."

Shaking soon occurred, making them move about. "An earthquake?" Nya asked as she got up and her chair falls back.

"Something tells me this is no earthquake!" Zane replied.

"Rangers, take care of it, we'll get everyone in this mall to shelter." Wu said.

"Yes, Master." They all replied before heading out.

* * *

Outside, the Rangers see some civilians running down their path before coming over to them. "Quick, get inside!" Kai yelled.

"Everyone, get in the mall!" Nya yelled as a middle aged man knocks a child down while panicking, causing her to cry.

LJ comes over to her and helps her up. "You okay, kid?" He asked and the girl nods. "Good. Go to the mall with the others." The girl quickly took off.

Zane helps an elderly woman to the door. "Come on, it's not safe out here!" He said as the woman soon went in.

Jay soon sees his parents and went over to them. "Mom, dad!" He yelled, heading over to them.

"What in Ninjago is going on?" Ed asked.

"It must be the Skulkins. You two need to help get everyone inside."

"Just be safe, honey." Edna said as she soon came over to a little boy. "Come on, sweetie, let me help you." They soon took off.

Cole sees Seliel and Skylor guiding some civilians in the mall and came over to them. "We're gonna check the other side of the street, see if there's anyone out there." He said.

"Be careful." Seliel replied.

"I will." Cole and the other Rangers soon took off.

"Okay, enter the mall, calmly and quietly." Skylor said as she helps a young man into the mall.

* * *

In an alleyway, the Rangers stop in the middle of it and look around. "We good?" LJ asked.

"We're good." Jay replied before they move to a wall with their backs facing it and raise their left arms.

"Spinjitzu!" They all said as they move their right thumbs to their Spinjitzu Watches while LJ kneels down as he moved his left arm close to his right shoulder as his right hand touched the Emerald Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Power!" LJ added.

* * *

The Rangers move their left hands by their right shoulders as they move their right elbows back while LJ jumps in the air as he held his arms out. "Ninjago!" They start spinning as their assigned coloured tornadoes soon appear and engulf them. They soon disperse revealing the Rangers, in their Ranger suits. They were on their right knees with their right arms spread out and their left arms in front of their right knees while LJ lands with left leg out while the right knee was bent, left arm spread out to the side and right arm in front of him before they look up as their assigned colour wind soon engulf their heads, turning into their assigned coloured helmets.

* * *

The Rangers exit the alleyway through the other side to see civilians running around before coming up to them. "Follow this alleyway and head into the mall!" Kai said as he guides a few of them to the alleyway.

"Quick as you can!" LJ said.

"That's it, this way." Nya said as the civilians started heading down the alleyway for the mall.

The Rangers watch as the last of them head in before turning to each other. "That everyone?"

"Yeah." Cole replied as shaking occurred again.

"Where are these earthquakes coming from?" Jay asked.

"Uh, I think I can answer that." Zane replied, pointing upward.

They look up to see the Sam-azord heading over to them. "Hey, Rangers, like my very own Megazord?" Samukai was heard.

"Aw great, Samukai has his own Megazord?" Jay asked.

Soon, the Skulkins show up. "Kai, Nya, take care of Samukai." LJ said.

"Right." Kai and Nya replied before running off.

Jay, Zane, Cole and LJ turn to the Skulkin and poise before charging at them. Zane grabs hold of a Skulkin before forcing it onto the ground and rolled with it, gets up, spins and kick two other Skulkins, making them come apart before getting off the Skulkin he took down and kicked it, causing it to slide across the road and hit three more, tripping them and them come apart. Cole grabs hold a Skulkin's sword before kicking it away and turned to swing it at another to block its sword before vaulting over it, kicks it down and throws the sword at another Skulkin, causing them both to come apart while kicking another Skulkin down. "I hope these are the last of them." He said as he spun around and punched another Skulkin.

* * *

The Red Lion Zord rises up and the front paws retract, revealing hands, while the Maroon Phoenix Zord lands on the back, moved its wings down and raised up as the Lion Zord's head moved down and the Phoenix Zord's took over before tilting back, revealing its face before poising.

* * *

In the cockpit, Kai and Nya look on. "Flame Megazord, online." They both said.

* * *

Outside, the Flame Megazord moves forward to punch Sam-azord, but it grabs hold of the fist and kicks it, knocking it back.

* * *

In the Sam-azord, Samukai laughed a little. "Take this." He said as he moved a lever.

* * *

Outside, the Sam-azord forces the Flame Megazord back and punches it.

* * *

In the Flame Megazord cockpit, Kai and Nya slowly move about from the shaking. "Let's try the Flame Swords!" Kai yelled.

* * *

Outside, the two sword handles come out of the Flame Megazord's phoenix wings before the Megazord pulled the Flame Swords out.

* * *

In the Sam-azord, Samukai smiled before pressing a button. "You want swords? I'll give you swords."

* * *

Outside, the back of the Sam-azord opens up and something flies out before it catches it, showing a bone handled glaive and spins it. The Sam-azord ran at the Flame Megazord and raised its glaive to try and strike it, but the Flame Megazord turned its left Flame Sword to block it before raising it up and try to strike back, but the Sam-azord raised its lower part higher to block it and moved forward to force it back.

* * *

Down on the streets, Jay swings his flail while somersaulting, hitting two Skulkins before placing his feet onto another Skulkin's shoulders and struck another Skulkin close by while jumping off and kicking the Skulkin he was on, falling back as he did so before placing his free hand on the ground, turned to kick another Skulkin and swung the flail at another. LJ raised his sword to block a Skulkin's sword while turning to swing his chain whip at another, wrapping it around it before he pulled it back, knocking it over and came apart. As he brought the whip back before raising his left leg to kick the Skulkin he was clashing with, knocking it down and it comes apart.

* * *

The Flame Megazord charges at the Sam-azord, swords raised, preparing to strike, but the Sam-azord raised and turned its glaive to the side to block both swords and forced it back before spinning the glaive and struck the Flame Megazord, causing sparks to fly out.

* * *

In the Flame Megazord, alarms go off as Kai looked at the monitor. "Controls are down!" He yelled. "Abandon the Megazord!"

* * *

Kai and Nya jump out of the Megazord before raising a leg each and kick two Skulkins that were coming up behind LJ. "Hey, what happened?" He asked.

"The Megazord is down." Kai replied.

"Ed put in a self-repairing program, so it'll only be a limited amount of time to be fixed." Nya said.

"Okay, then, the others will use the L.I.E. Megazord." LJ replied before turning to them. "Guys, you're up!" Jay, Zane and Cole each knock down the Skulkin they were fighting before turning to him, nod and take off.

* * *

The Blue Octopus Zord moves its tentacles downward as four of them combine into a leg while the other four did the same with the body and head moving down. The Black Bear Zord comes on top of the Blue Octopus Zord as its legs retract into the body and stands upright. The White Tiger Zord comes up behind the Black Bear Zord as its bottom legs combine with the top legs and connects with the back of the Black Bear Zord before the head covers Black Bear Zord's and opens up, revealing its face before poising.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane look on. "L.I.E. Megazord, online!" They all said before Jay pressed a button.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the front of the L.I.E. Megazord and the Spark Flail comes out, which it grabs before the panel closed and spun it, emitting electricity.

* * *

In the Sam-azord, Samukai chuckles as he sees it. "That mace ain't enough." He said before moving a lever forward.

* * *

Outside, the Sam-azord charges at the L.I.E. Megazord as it soon swung the Spark Flail at it, but the Sam-azord raises its glaive, allowing the chain around the weapon and pulls it back, forcing the Megazord to let go of the flail, sending it flying and land further away before soon striking it.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane shook about from the attack's shockwave. "Freeze Bow, activate!" Zane said, pressing a button.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the front of the Megazord opens up, revealing the Freeze Bow, folded up before it comes out and unfolds. "Try this on for size, Samukai!" The L.I.E. Megazord aims the Freeze Bow before firing as the Sam-azord quickly moved to the side as the arrow misses its shot and hits a nearby building.

* * *

In the Sam-azord, Samukai chuckles. "You missed." He pushes the lever again.

* * *

Outside, the Sam-azord raises its glaive to strike the L.I.E. Megazord, but it raises its Freeze Bow to block it before the Sam-azord turns around and swung the glaive, stricking the Freeze Bow and causing it to break it in half before the Sam-azord kicks the L.I.E. Megazord back.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jay, Cole and Zane shook about from the attack's shockwave. "We lost two weapons now!" Cole said before pressing a button.

* * *

Outside, the panel on the front of the Megazord opens up, revealing the Rock Mallet. The L.I.E. Megazord charges at the Sam-azord and raises it high to strike, but the Sam-azord raised its glaive to block and turned it to the other side to lower it down before raising it high to strike, but the Megazord manages to quickly raise its mallet to strike the glaive, breaking the blade it was facing.

* * *

In the L.I.E. Megazord's cockpit, Cole moved forward. "We took down one blade, LJ." Jay said to his monitor.

"Keep it up." LJ replied through the monitor. "We took down the last of the Skulkins and gonna search the city for any other citizens who didn't get out."

"We're on it." Cole said.

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord raises its hammer to strike the Sam-azord, but it moves the other side of the glaive to block it before forcing it up, making the Megazord let go of the hammer and swings the glaive to strike it, causing sparks to come out.

* * *

In the cockpit, Zane looks at his monitor. "We're losing power!" He said. "We gotta evacuate!"

* * *

Outside, the L.I.E. Megazord gets down on its knees and falls forward as Jay, Zane and Cole jump out and land on the ground as Kai, Nya and LJ came up to them. "That's two Megazords we lost." Kai said as they help them up.

"There's the Emerald Dragon Zord left." Nya replied.

"Good luck, LJ." LJ soon took off while pressing his Spinjitzu Watch.

"Emerald Dragon Zord, Mega Mode!" He said as he ran.

* * *

The tail moves up to the back as the wings did the same until they came at the tail and detach to allow the tail and wings to stay on the back, the arms move back a bit and the wrists open up to have the paws turn around into the wrists, replacing them with regular hands before the wrists return to normal, the ankles open up to have the paws turn around into the ankles, replacing them with normal feet before the ankles closed up and the dragon face tilted upward as the lower jaw slides down into the body, revealing its face before it poised.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ looked on. "This is for you, father."

* * *

Outside, the Emerald Dragon Megazord charges at the Sam-azord as it did so as well to try and strike it before the Megazord caught hold of it until the Sam-azord lowers it to strike the Megazord, causing sparks to emit.

* * *

In the Sam-azord, Samukai chuckles as he sees the sparks on the Megazord. "I win!" He said.

* * *

In the Emerald Dragon Megazord, LJ chuckled himself. "Here's the missing piece of the scroll, Samukai!" He holds his hands close. "'Vehor, Getum, Ephts, Wrig, Feln'!"

* * *

Outside, the Aurumosarmis Sword appears in the Emerald Dragon Megazord's hand and starts flowing golden energy throughout the Megazord as it soon glowed. The glow then spreads out and faded away, showing the Dragonbone Megazord. "Dragonbone Megazord!" The Dragonbone Megazord swings its sword around before poising. The Sam-azord charges at the Dragonbone Megazord and raises its glaive before the Megazord raises its sword to strike the glaive, breaking its blade off and lowers it, breaking the bone handle.

* * *

Down on the streets, the Rangers were able to evacuate the rest of the civilians before they look to see the Dragonbone Megazord had just destroyed the Sam-azord's glaive. "Alright, LJ!" Jay said.

* * *

In the cockpit, LJ raises his arms. "Dragonbone Blade, final slash!" He lowers his arms.

* * *

Outside, the Dragonbone Megazord raises its arms before moving them down, striking the Sam-azord.

* * *

In the Sam-azord, beeping was heard as sparks flew out. "Warning, warning." A computer system said. "Damage to Megazord extensive." Samukai immediately pressed a button and looked up, immediately ejecting from the Sam-azord.

* * *

Outside, the Sam-azord falls apart as Samukai comes out and lands while holding a sword and the scroll as the Rangers, including LJ, who got out of the Dragonbone Megazord, came up to him. "It's over, Samukai." Kai said. "Just put the scroll down."

"It ain't over yet." Samukai replied and unrolled the scroll. "The spell is said to be powerful enough to destroy even you." He looks down at the scroll. "'Skowd, Proli, Flare, Vice, Harn, Flot, Ethe. The Overlord'!" Samukai looks at them for a bit as the Rangers look around before he looks down the scroll again. "'Skowd, Proli, Flare, Vice, Harn, Flot, Ethe'!" He growls and throws the scroll down, in anger. "It's a dud!" He soon turned to them, hold it out his sword. "Where's the real scroll?!"

"That was the real scroll!" Jay said.

"Liar!" Samukai soon charged at them.

"Spinjitzu Blaster!"

* * *

Jay held the flail out while Zane places his bow on top of the flail, Cole places his hammer on top, Nya places her spear underneath the bow and Kai places his swords one each end of the bow, creating the Spinjitzu Blaster. Cole and Kai held the sides while Nya and Zane were knelt down, using their respective shoulders while holding onto the sword handles and Jay held the flail handle. "Lightning Power!" Jay places his hand on top of the blaster. The end of the blaster soon starts emitting energy and expands. "Ready? Fire!" The blaster fires its shot.

* * *

The shot comes at Samukai, but surprisingly, he slides underneath it as the shot hits the Sam-Zord and leave a big scorch mark. "What, he dodged it?" Cole asked as they separate the blaster back into their weapons.

Samukai charges at them as Kai soon ran at him. "Kai, no!" Nya yelled. Kai raises his swords to try and strike Samukai, only for him to quickly block it, forces them to the side, kicks him in the chest and strikes him, sending him flying close to a nearby garden, dropping his swords as he did so before demorphing. Kai groaned as he laid on the ground. He had two cuts by his right eye, one on the right side and one in the middle, leading down to his cheek, but not damaging the eye, and a cut on the top left side of his forehead. His jacket zipper was torn and on the left with the left sleeve showing tears, his t-shirt showed a lot of tears on it and his right legging had a tear exposing his right knee. "Kai!"

Nya soon charges at Samukai. "Nya, wait!" Jay yelled before he ran after her. Samukai raised his sword to block Nya's spear before Jay slides underneath her to strike Samukai from under, knocking him back, but he raised a leg as he did so, sending both of them in the air before he strikes them both, sending them flying. Nya lands on a car while Jay lands near her, both immediately demorphing. Jay's left jacket sleeve was torn and hanging by a small piece and many holes at the back, the left overall strap was severed, parts of it were burnt and his t-shirt had a tear at the right side. Nya's right jacket sleeve was half torn, the t-shirt had a tear at the side, exposing her navel and many tears on her jeans.

"My turn!" Zane yelled, charging at Samukai while aiming his bow and arrow and fired. Samukai spun his sword, severing every arrow he fired before grabbing hold of him, lifts him up and struck him, sending him spinning in the air before he lands on the ground and demorphs. His whole jacket had tears all over, t-shirt with a tear leading from the bottom right to the top left and his right legging was torn, exposing that he is wearing long johns as his underwear of choice.

"My turn!" Cole yelled as he ran at Samukai, raising his hammer high before swinging it to strike, but Samukai moves aside and kicks the hammer out of Cole's hand. He quickly raises his left leg to try and kick him, but Samukai quickly blocks it before grabbing hold of it, turns him around and strikes him from behind before kicking over to a nearby wall, causing him to hit it and fall down, immediately demorphing. The back of his sweatshirt had a massive tear, ending around the neck of his sweatshirt with the hood being intact, showing an orange tank top, the right sleeve had minor tears and much of his left pant leg was complete with tears.

Samukai soon turned to LJ, who holds both his sword and chain whip, and smiles. "When I'm done with you, you can join your father in the Departed Realm." He said.

"Don't you dare mention him!" He yelled, holding his sword out.

"Or what? You gonna cry?"

"Take a good hard look. See any tears?"

"I can't through the big helmet you got on."

"I still ain't crying." Samukai soon charged at LJ as he did the same.

They raise their weapons to strike, only to block each other at the same time before LJ spins back to swing his chain whip, but Samukai grabs hold of it and pulls on it, forcing LJ to let it go before it slips out of Samukai's hand and onto the ground while raising his sword to strike, but LJ quickly blocks it while kneeling before Samukai kicks him in his back, sending him into the air a little, but he quickly turned to block Samukai's sword and raise it high as they clash. "You fight better than your father, but that won't help you out in this predicament." Samukai forces LJ to turn his sword to the side before using all his might to force the sword out of his hand before swinging his sword back to LJ, striking him before lowering it downward, striking him again before spinning and kicks him, sending him flying further into the middle of the road. LJ soon demorphed instantly, revealing his shirt had tears all over his shirt and sleeves, the back of his right legging was torn open and his beanie was completely torn in half as it came off his head quickly. "You lose, Power Rangers. You may as well stay down, because, I, Lord Samukai, King of the Underworld, shall rule Ninjago, all thanks to the Emerald Ranger, who freed my kind." The Rangers look on as they lay on the ground as Jay tries to get up, but couldn't. LJ turns right and sees his sword nearby as Samukai turned to him. "And now, time to eliminate you all. Starting with the one who brought us here, the son of Ninjago's most dangerous man, Lloyd Garmadon Jr." LJ growled as Samukai charges at him and raised his sword high before LJ raises a leg to kick Samukai back, gets up, heads over to his sword and rolls to the ground to pick it up and turn to block Samukai's sword. As they clash, Samukai moves closer to LJ and stares at him. "You'll cry, Garmadon, and you know it."

"Take a good hard look, Samukai." He forces his arms up further. "See any tears?!" Samukai is surprised at seeing not a single tear in LJ's eye before he soon pressed his Spinjitzu Watch, morphing back into the Emerald Ranger, moves his legs back, between them and raises them high, forcing Samukai off of him and sending him into the air while he quickly got up. Samukai soon landed on the ground before LJ immediately picked up his chain whip. "Energy Whip, final strike!" LJ swings his whip from upper right to downward left, leaving an energy slash, then to upper left to downward right, leaving another, making it an X, before spinning around and struck the energy wave.

The blast heads over to Samukai and hits him, causing him to scream. "This is not what your father promised!"

Samukai soon fell forward and explodes. LJ watches as several bone pieces land near him before demorphing as the others came up to him. "A spinning final victory." He soon looked up at the sky, noticing a cloud, in the shape of his father. "A victory for you, father." He soon sheds a tear.

Kai comes over to the wreckage of the Sam-azord and comes across a branded mark on the side. It was a flame with a hammer and anvil inside the flame. "That brand." He said to himself.

"Kai, something the matter?" Nya asked as she came up to him, causing him to turn and use his body to cover the spot with the brand.

"Nothing." He lied. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Come on, let's get going." They join up with the others as they prepare to turn around and walk away.

* * *

Several hours later, construction workers and civilians are seen picking up debris as a reporter was close by. "The Skulkin rampage has come to an end." The reporter said. "Lord Samukai, leader of Skulkin Army, has just been defeated by the Spinjitzu Power Rangers. And thanks to their prior efforts, only a few minor injuries were reported."

* * *

Out in the Badlands, the Emerald Dragon Zord flies over a volcano as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, LJ, all wearing clothes like their old ones with bandages over their wounds, and Wu stand on top of it as they look down at the lava from the left side as LJ held the scroll in his hands.

* * *

In the city, the reporter looks over his shoulder. "As you can see behind me, practically everyone is helping out in the city cleanup and soon, this place will look like it was Skulkin free in the first place. Power Rangers, whoever you are, thank you."

* * *

Out in the Badlands, LJ soon lowered his arm while letting the scroll slip out of his hand and watches as it fell into the lava and burn instantly.

* * *

Several minutes later, at Mistaké's Tea Shop in the mall, while people were busy cleaning up, Mistaké hands out tea to those having a break. Nearby, the Rangers were at a table, having tea as well. "To my father, Lloyd Garmadon Sr." LJ said, raising his glass a little as the others did so too. "His sacrifice gave me the strength to defeat Samukai. He made me who I am today. He was my father, he was my adversary, but in the end, he was my friend."

* * *

On a beach, something was by the waves, apparently washed up there for months due to the large amount of sand covering it. _"For every tomorrow, I'll live to honour him."_ LJ was heard in voiceover. _"As I am his living image. The living image of a gallant Power Ranger."_ As another wave soon hits it, the object in question suddenly moved as a dark hand emerged and formed a fist before getting up, revealing to be Lloyd.

To be continued...


End file.
